


Question of Faith

by Knave_Iespyk



Series: Lunar Cycle Series [5]
Category: Thundercats
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-06
Updated: 2010-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-11 13:24:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 51,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knave_Iespyk/pseuds/Knave_Iespyk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cameo and Psikaris have decided to take the ultimate plunge.  A ceremonial journey following their bonding will put their love and their faith in the goddess to the test.  But they aren't the only ones being tested.  Psychro, protective brother of Psikaris must face his own series of tests.  If one twin fails then both will die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Question of Faith by Jonathan J. Prideaux  
Chapter 1

Overlooking the Royal Lunatak fleet from the his office in the command tower, Cameo saw that it was its usual flurry of activity. Between the mechanics, dressed in grease spattered overalls, and the pilots in their pristine purples and blacks, there seemed to be constant movement. From this vantage point the half Icewalker half Solarian man could see everything. He could see two mechanics arguing with a pilot, and recognized the red hair and knew that they were chewing him out over how hard he was on his ship. He saw a pair of pilots hugging each other and remembered the report that had come in saying that one of the routine patrols had lost a ship.

On the far side of the landing pad Cameo saw a cargo ship from the Graviton Moon being unloaded; food stuffs and liquor mostly. Soon enough another cargo ship would be arriving, this one carrying the most precious cargo of all, his soon to be bond mate. Icewalkers had peculiar customs, ones which only a select few really fully understood, but one of them indicated that when two people loved each other enough that the one could take part in a bonding ceremony with the other and join the same House. Cameo tried not to think of the 'House' situation, it brought too many headaches. Typically the Houses on the Ice Moon were arranged in order, from the most powerful House to the least. The eldest blood member of the House, that is one who wasn't bonded into it, was the sire of the House and their word was law.

Cameo and Psikaris had agreed that his standing as sire of House Mymekon was higher than hers as second to her twin brother of House Myntaello, and so she would be bonding into his. It hadn't been an easy call to make, and only his position as commander of the air force made it easier. Not that either of them really cared, per se. As long as Psikaris could play with the latest in mechanical equipment she was happy, and her happiness was the only thing that mattered to Cameo.

It boggled his mind that a guy like him could actually get the girl in the end. They had been neighbours for years and years, friends soon after as they discovered that people with mixed genetics weren't exactly popular on the Ice Moon. He actually suspected that changing that philosophy was part of why Luna had promoted him to this high rank. He wondered, ultimately whether he would have gotten the girl if it hadn't been for that one night.

He had been exhausted after a long day, and she had been positively giddy about the test flight on an engine she had designed. They'd cracked open a bottle of fine Darkling wine, and soon found themselves in love's embrace, their first night of passion as a couple, and her first time overall. It was only after the haze of lust died down that they realized what they'd done and sobered up quickly. To their shame and horror they discovered that their tryst had had an unexpected consequence.

On most other women, something like that would have been mortifying, but they would have gotten over it. For Psikaris it was worse. While she wasn't likely to be inclined to do so anyway, her brother's notorious promiscuity amplified for her the behaviour that she should avoid. He was known on all five moons and, so Cameo understood, a number of other planets. He once claimed that he did it to show her how disgusting men could be; Cameo doubted that to be true.

Which reminded him; Psychro was late. He turned on his heel on found that the man in question was occupying a chair across from his desk. He wore his trademark white pants with black vest, which was pretty much the only thing he wore when he wasn't out seducing women. "About time," Psychro said, smirking as only he could. It was the kind of look that made you want to reach across and slap him most of the time.

"I was busy, as I hear you've been. Mandora now, the scuttlebutt says," Cameo noted. He had overheard one of his air traffic controllers talking about how Psychro had managed to sleep with the famed evil chaser only two weeks before. The story was backed up with holographic proof. While Cameo was curious to hear the tale, finding it difficult to believe that someone with Mandora's reputation could end up with someone with Psychro's reputation, he wanted to get to other business.

"You'd better not have been as busy as I am," Psychro said, a vein in his neck throbbing slightly. And then Cameo realized what he had said. Psychro had been in the system for several weeks and had been blatantly avoiding Cameo. He was very protective of Psikaris, and the prospect of violence still lingered in the air.

"I haven't. 'Karis would have killed me long before you got here. You got my message, obviously. You're her sire, how much of a role do you want in this?"

"You mean the blood duel," Psychro sighed and rubbed his face, thinking on the ancient traditions. Typically the bonding couple would take part in hand to hand combat, though either partner could assign a champion on their behalf. With Psikaris four months pregnant there was no way she would be fighting. "Are you asking me to fight you?"

"Look, if it were my call I would do away with it, but we're high enough rank that people are going to insist. We fight, I'll let you cut me to make the whole thing official and we'll get on with the rest of the ceremony. I swear, given all the fuss being made, I wish she and I had gotten bonded before I got this promotion, it would have been so much simpler. But now all the major Houses want to look important, invite the happy couple to their home to curry my favour or some garbage." Cameo sank back in his chair. He knew, deep down, that it wasn't just that that was bothering him. As commander he couldn't just hop in one of the fighters down there and cruise around, he was too important to risk his life in some deathtrap like that. It was one of those things that gnawed at him every time he saw a ship take off. The only time he really got to do any flying was when Luna needed a royal escort.

"And the trek?" Psychro asked, referring to the ceremonial visit to the holiest site on the Ice Moon, where couples would go to receive the blessing of the priests of Lunis. The tone of his voice suggested that he didn't want his sister going, and with good reason. The traditional trek was long, and through vast open wilderness. The mortality rate for couples was about twenty-five percent, but those that braved it were proven to last forever. Psikaris' pregnancy would complicate things if they chose.

"We're going for it," he replied. "She's not too far along, we should be able to do it. Don't worry. I'll take care of her. I love her just as much as you do, and it's my child she's carrying. We'll be fine."

* * *

On another moon, this one the Ice Moon, Psikaris was undergoing her preparations as well. She was in the process of packing up her meagre belongings, dividing them into things she wanted on the Royal moon, and things she wanted to take to the official home of House Mymekon. Luckily House Myntaello was located directly next door. She held up her old Mr. Spaceman doll, the plush doll having been given to her by a mother who was hoping she would grow up to enjoy more ladylike things. Her poor mother had grown up on the Psion Moon, and wasn't used to women being interested in things like mechanics. She had visions of her little princess growing up, getting married, raising a family like a proper woman should. She thought it should be tea parties and fancy dresses, not the grease and grime of an engineer.

Life on the Ice Moon had been such a culture shock for her mother, Psikaris reflected as she placed the doll in a box to take with her. She had been so thrown by it all that she had finally had a break down a few months before Psikaris' twentieth birthday and gone back to the Psion Moon, even though it had meant her incarceration, a place she had stayed for another ten years before her death. "Well, mom," she said aloud, "looks like I'm going to be raising that family you wanted."

A small socket set went into the box next, it had been a gift from her brother when she turned ten, mostly to keep her from constantly borrowing his, and he'd had it bronzed years later to her delight. Life was changing quickly. Four months ago she hadn't known where life would be leading her. She was an important figure on the Royal Moon, connected to one of the more powerful men. She'd had everything she could possibly want, and now... Well, she couldn't say it was worse. Psikaris was happy with her life, and she figured she probably would have bonded with Cameo and had a baby at some point down the road, it was just happening a little quicker. That was all.

Satisfied that the box was full, she closed it up and carried it out into the hall, surprised to see that amidst the clutter of their living room table was a carefully wrapped package with her name written in Psychro's messy handwriting. Curious she read the note attached. It was from her twin, all right, he apologized that he couldn't give this to her in person, but hoped she would understand why. Now even more intrigued she opened the package and found a book of sexual positions. On the inside front cover Psychro had written "I've done most of these. I'm told that number thirty-three is the best for women." She flipped through and blushed furiously, and promised to pay him back.

* * *  
Psychro walked through the streets, his mind going over the potential dangers that his sister was about to face. The two siblings were closer than any two people, looking out for one another whenever they could, and nothing was kept secret. Were he in a more charitable mood he might have acknowledged that it was one of the reasons he had never liked Psikaris' boyfriends, as they created competition for his affections. He had wondered once whether she ever felt like that about the women he hung around, but she had dismissed his concerns. Their relationship would always be strong, she explained, and she would always be there for him. Their respective partners would intrude on that, but never break it. He wondered whether she would say the same once the child was born and made a note to bring it up.

The truth was, that he didn't like the concept of the 'trek'. He never had taken it himself, despite and he never would. But he liked it less now that 'Karis was taking it, she could die out there and there was nothing he could do about it. The only thing he could do was accompany the pair to the starting point and wait an agonizingly long time for them to return.

He rounded the corner and came to the café that Tug Mug had told him to meet him at. When Psychro had learned of the bonding ceremony, he had asked his friend to join him. It was a personal favour, and the man would keep him from going too stir crazy during the wait. The choice of location was strange, though. Usually, when Psychro got together with Tug Mug, it was in a place that served alcohol. Psychro didn't count himself as an alcoholic, he just tended to prefer the ambiance of a bar.

There was a woman with Tug Mug, Psychro noticed with some surprise. She had the pale complexion of a Darkling with a hint of gray stripes across her skin. Most shocking, perhaps, was the orange hair. Her presence also explained why they were meeting in a café rather than a bar. There wasn't really a formalized drinking age, but it was generally accepted that teenagers didn't drink as often as their elders, and the woman in question definitely looked like she was a teenager, from what he could tell.

As Psychro approached Tug Mug waved. "Thees ees Black Tiger," the Graviton said, pointing at the woman. "She's Stalker's daughter. He asked me to help her weeth some book she's writeeng."

Psychro knew Stalker all too well. The Darkling was commander of the Third Earth military, and had arrested him briefly. The charges were long dropped, but there was still tension between the two. Now that he thought of it, Psychro recalled hearing mention of a crossbreed daughter running around, he just somehow wouldn't have guessed that the other half was a Thunderian Tiger.

"Everyone calls me BT. Are you the Psychro I've heard stories about?" Black Tiger asked. He tried to gauge the question, wondering what stories she had heard and from whom. He had certainly slept with a few Darklings in his time, so it was possible he'd even slept with a family member, which would account for Stalker's attitude towards him.

"Probably. The name ees out of style thanks to heem," Tug Mug said with a chortle. "But I theenk you're a leettle young for hees tastes."

"Ew! No, I was just wondering. Um, nothing personal Psychro. Anyway, I hear you know Red Eye quite well. I'm writing a book on him, and dad suggested I talk to Tug Mug about him while he's here," she said, stinging Psychro's pride.

While Tug Mug was right that he liked his women to be a little more physically and mentally mature, the automatic rejection hurt. He also wondered if she should be asking him about Red Eye. The two hadn't gotten along well, being rivals for Chilla's affections, and their animosity had grown over time. Red Eye had won the first round, but he and Chilla had broken up a while ago now. Psychro, by virtue of sleeping with Mandora, had won a bet with Chilla that had earned him a shot at her heart. "Did you tell her about the bubble bath incident?"

"I was just about to. So, we had thees barrel of feesh..." Tug Mug began, as BT picked up her notebook and started writing furiously.

* * *

Psikaris stared at the bed in House Mymekon. In just three short days, was it so soon, she would be formally bonded and she would be sharing this bed. She wasn't naive in the ways of men and women but, apart from their one misguided night, she had spent every night alone in bed. She wondered what it would be like, waking up every morning and seeing Cameo lying there. He had been so gentle and patient with her, igniting feelings deep within her that were indescribable. It was like working on a new engine modification, the excitement mounting as she came closer to completion, followed by an astounding rush of joy when it worked.

Which reminded her, there was an article she had been intending to read on the merits of a new style of wing that was supposed to cut through the air one point two nine percent better than the current design. She had brought it with her, intending to read it before bed and hurried to dig it out of her bag, all thoughts of Cameo vanishing in a heartbeat.

* * *

While it was nearing night on the Ice Moon, it was mid day on the Royal. Luna had opted for her larger audience hall today instead of the smaller office that she preferred to use. The proper audience hall was for more public meetings or for larger gatherings. She had had one of the latter in earlier with all of her advisors on hand to go over the month's reports. One of those was instructed to stay behind.

There was a strange satisfaction in watching someone at times like this. She could read it on Cameo's face, wondering what he had done wrong, or what secret mission she was going to send him on. She let him wait, noting the sweat forming along his hairline before its inevitable march down the side of his face. He hadn't actually done anything wrong, but a little power trip never hurt. "Send in Artemyn," she shouted, her voice echoing loudly off the walls. The room's acoustics had been designed so that words from the throne were projected better than those of the underlings.

Cameo jumped, and his thought process was evident. Artemyn was a high ranking soldier, moving steadily through the ranks, to the point where he was handling one of the space docks in the second largest city on the moon. She knew that Cameo was fearing for his position, at the very least. It made her wonder what he thought he'd done, and whether it was something that legitimately needed punishing.

The heavy steel doors at the opposite end of the hall opened and a thin Royal Lunatak marched down the heavy purple carpet. He stopped at the base of the stairs, a healthy distance from where Amok sat and almost parallel to Cameo. Artemyn saluted crisply, his yellowed eyes locking for two seconds with hers before darting to the side. "Cameo. This is Artemyn. He will be filling in for you here while you're away," she said, smirking when she saw the relief wash across his face. "I want you to show him the particulars of the capital and introduce him to the appropriate people. I don't suppose I can talk you out of the trek, can I?" She disliked people taking time off, even if she understood it. Stability made the empire run smoothly, and any possible risk of losing one of her ranking individuals was not stable.

"I'm afraid not. Customs dictate it," he explained. "You're not worried about me, are you?"

From anyone else she would have accused him of mocking her. Cameo seemed to say it with a hint of genuine concern. That was her experience with him, thinking of others over himself; it was one of the things that had endeared him to her. "It's a custom that half the population doesn't take part in, and has a one in four chance of death. It's a pain replacing people." She knew he would read between the lines. She did like the man, but she could never say as much.

"I know. But Lunis doesn't like it when people don't take it. The chance of a couple surviving three years is astronomically low if they don't." She knew that too. Well over half the couples who didn't weren't together three years later, including a disturbingly high number of mysterious deaths. Personally, Luna blamed the priests for creating this condition, but she'd never been able to prove it. Besides, it was entirely possible that it was true. Of the four Lunar gods only Lunis, goddess of fertility, war, and the Icewalkers, seemed to take an active interest in her charges.

"Bah. Well you'd better make sure you come back safely. Otherwise Artemyn gets a promotion," she finally said, dismissing them both. Amok plodded up the steps and looked at her comfortingly. He knew as well as she did that it wasn't just the thought of losing Cameo that had her on edge, it was everything his bonding brought with it. The last three council sessions had spurred conversation over Luna's marital status and how she should be working on producing an heir.

Marriage was the last thing she wanted. When she had left the moons she had had a husband. King Piscaar, a handsome man who had treated her like the queen she was. She had been his whole world, and he'd descended into madness when she didn't return. He had earned the nickname 'The Red' following the massacres and riots that had been the hallmark of his reign. Many members of the royal family, people with the same blood in their veins, had perished in the years that followed. It was this diluting of the bloodline that motivated people to insist that she conceive.

At least now there was possibility. Genetic engineering had made leaps and bounds since that time, and she could, theoretically, have a child if she wanted. Before the fateful voyage, the prospects of her surviving labour were slim to none. The problem was now that she didn't really want to get married for the sake of getting married. She had actually loved Piscaar, despite what many thought, that's what a good wedding was.

Then there were the prospects. There were so few of royal blood left, that her best option seemed to be Tycho, and he was happily with another man, governing Third Earth. Her royal treasurer had even dared to suggest a marriage to one of the Mutant kings to unite moons and planet. In her anger she had dug up dirt on him, enough to have him put to death and buried. That had quieted discussion, but not stopped it. She would have to give in to them eventually, just not right away.

Besides, there were other matters to attend to. She fed her Guardian a sugary sweet and turned back to the door. "Send in the next visitors," she called.

"Loona! Eet's me!" Tug Mug shouted, dragging a young woman in behind him. For once the smell of booze didn't announce his presence, instead it was... coffee? "Let me introduce to you Black Tiger, the daughter of Stalker."

Luna nodded. She knew Stalker well and heard him mention a daughter at one point. "I'm charmed. Why have you brought her?" she asked, watching as the girl shrank before her eyes.

"Eet seems she's writing a book about Red Eye and I figured that eef anyone knows Red Eye stories, eet's you," Tug Mug replied in that jovial way Gravitons tended to have. They were a laid back people, slow to anger and easy to please.

His comment brightened her up. If there was one thing she liked to do, it was talk. Most of the stories would paint herself in a good light, but that was to be expected. Luna was rarely wrong, it was her minions that screwed up her plans. "Why didn't you say so? I know plenty of stories. This one time we had a barrel of fish..."

"I told her that one already," Tug Mug said.

"What about the time he mixed up the Berbil brandy with the pao pao peppers?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that one."

"Well then. We had just gotten back from fighting the Thundercats when we decided we were hungry but none of us wanted to admit it. Red Eye was cooking that day, you see, and his glasses had been damaged. We weren't sure if that would improve his cooking or not..."

* * *

The streets of the royal capital were pleasingly calm. There were a few people milling about, but none seemed in any particular hurry. Psychro wasn't either, heading for a tailor's shop on the east side. It was amazing the effect Luna's reign had had on this proud metropolis, a city that had been marred by violence for years was now happy. Her reign, now over a year long, had created stability, and that was refreshing.

Of course, he had plenty on his plate to occupy the mind, so the diversion of a clear day was even more welcomed. He needed new clothes for the bonding ceremony, and there would be alterations to make now that he was certain of his role. He had made preliminary arrangements, measurements and whatnot, several weeks before and just needed a fitting to make sure he hadn't put on too much weight.

It was a shame, really, that he had to get royal moon wear as his people didn't believe in the concept of fashion. Icewalkers held the belief that clothing should hold two purposes, to keep one warm and to allow fluidity of movement, typically for combat purposes. If he'd gone traditional he'd have found himself in a plain white body suit with maybe a heavy animal hide cloak for decoration. That wouldn't do for his sister's bonding.

Psychro passed a group of children playing in the street, some elaborate game involving a ball and some sticks, and entered the shop. Instantly his senses were assaulted by the dazzling array of colours available to him, bright golds and greens intermingling with the purples and reds. He didn't consider himself to be a fashion snob, preferring a simple black vest and white pants for day to day wear, but the ladies seemed to like it when he dressed up, and he was all about impressing the ladies.

"Good afternoon," a cheerful voice piped from a rack of bronze and scarlet shirts. A woman, barely a day out of her teens if he was a judge, stepped out and smiled at him. The more he looked at her, the more he realized that she wasn't all that attractive, she wore too much makeup, and there was a little more paunch to her than he'd ordinarily like, but he was still stinging from Black Tiger's rebuke earlier. He was tempted to seduce her just to prove that he still had it, but firmly reminded himself that he was trying to court Chilla, a woman who didn't like being shared.

"Yes, I'm Psychro, I'm here about my outfit?" he said.

"Certainly. I'll go fetch Mr. Clarius," she said, trotting into the back of the shop.

A few moments later, while Psychro was inspecting a purple hat on the counter, another gentleman emerged carrying a purple and white outfit that was edged in red. The family crest, little more than a heavily stylized 'M' adorned the shoulder. Everything was of the finest materials money could buy, and it was only a shame that it would be damaged in the ceremonial fight. "Is it to your satisfaction, sir?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's pretty good. I'll let you know how it holds up."

"Ah, you were right then? Don't worry, just bring it back and I'll repair it for you, no charge. Just drop a good word for me with the happy couple," Clarius said, nodding.

Psychro knew what he meant. A happy customer was a repeat customer. A loyal customer told their friends and produced even more customers. Psychro had tried to take the same philosophy with the mechanic shop the family owned back on the Ice Moon, and had extended that to the bedroom. Over Clarius' shoulder he saw her fiddling with a machine in the back room, and he found himself drawn to her. "To hell with Chilla," he muttered to himself. "Tell you what, throw in this hat and I'll see what I can do with that machine."

* * *

Artemyn wasn't that bad a guy, Cameo thought as the two walked through the streets. He seemed to be quiet, but most of that seemed to be out of respect for Cameo's position. He understood the pecking order, was happy where he was, and knew that some day the bigger plum might become available. He wasn't sure where his counterpart would be staying, but figured that Artemyn would be using his office while he was away, and that was a good place to start.

The receptionist smiled and waved at Cameo, and they stopped to exchange pleasantries. "Erillis, this is Artemyn. He's going to be filling in for me while I'm away," he said. "She's very good, just make sure she's home in time to catch her soaps."

"Cameo!" the royal Lunar woman looked jokingly horrified. She had come on the job at roughly the same time, so the two had developed a great working relationship. Cameo could still remember the day he'd started, the previous receptionist refused to work for a halfbreed, and had quit on the spot. He was reasonably certain that he didn't want to find out what had happened to her afterwards.

"Don't worry, ma'am, I won't upset the way things are. It's going to be a change getting used to Cameo's hours. I usually work a later shift," Artemyn explained.

"Feel free to change it. Just because I do things one way, doesn't mean it's the right way. Maybe we should institute an exchange program just to find out some of this stuff." Cameo led the way into his office, making note of the few things he'd want to put away somewhere to get them out of Artemyn's way. A bulky Icewalker ship was lifting off, and he couldn't stop the grin. That was the same ship that just ten hours from now would be collecting Psikaris and bringing her here. Just thinking her name seemed to brighten the room. Wrenching himself from the window he turned back to the other Lunatak and continued the tour.

* * *

He hadn't been able to do it. Psychro stomped into his hotel room and forced himself to hang his new clothes up in the closet. The tailor's assistant would have been so easy to take too. He'd barely begun pouring on the charm before the was melting like butter on a hot summer's day. He had even stripped out of his vest claiming he didn't want to get it dirty. "What is wrong with you," he muttered, going into the bathroom and splashing some water on his face. "She's just a kid. Hell, she's young enough to be your kid." She wasn't, he was pretty sure. As far as he knew there was only one of those running around.

Growing older sucked. It meant an illusion of maturing, it meant trying to settle down and become responsible. Could he do it with Chilla? Was she the one with whom he could bond with? Psikaris had always subtly pressured him to give up his womanizing, but ironically it was her bonding plans that were spurring him on.

Still, his ego was soothed. He still could appeal physically to the next generation. He didn't evoke the 'ew, yuck' response from all seventeen year olds. Maybe it was Black Tiger herself. Maybe she wasn't interested in men like him, hell maybe she wasn't interested in men at all.

He was left with one problem now, he thought, moving to the bed and laying back. The whole seduction of the tailor's assistant, and the difficulties with Black Tiger, and Chilla's mental image had left his body frustrated, but that was nothing that a few minutes and an active imagination couldn't take care of.

* * *

Psikaris had an equally active imagination, only in a different direction. She awoke, quite happy, still experiencing the cozy feelings that her dream had stirred up. She had dreamed of nothing but the wing design; whether the numbers were accurate, what other effects it would have on a ship, and how it could be modified to be made better. She automatically reached for the notepad she kept by the bed for such an occasion before remembering that she was spending the night in Cameo's bed.

Her own bed, her mind corrected automatically, annoyed that it wasn't fully awake yet. She stepped over to one of the boxes she had left in the living room and rummaged around for a notepad and jotted a few quick notes. She would flesh them out more on the trip to the Royal Moon. It was the one point two nine that had bothered her most during the night. The article wasn't specific as to which moon that figure applied to, and her mental math suggested that it was most likely the Ice Moon. It had the thinner atmosphere of the five moons and would be more generous in providing a number to a seller.

But that wasn't the only issue, she thought wryly as she squeezed into a simple white and black outfit. She wore simple white pants and a white shirt with a black jacket. There was a butterfly at the collar, a creature Cameo had seen in the Sky Tomb files and been fascinated by. He'd bought her the jacket as a gift after he'd accidentally thrown out a pile of her notes.

The main problem with the design, as she saw it, was that the ability to travel more swiftly through an atmosphere was being gained at the expense of structural integrity. The configuration would require more joins, which would weaken the overall product. Any pilot worth his salt, someone like Cameo himself, would agree that the safety of the pilot shouldn't be jeopardized for such a slight gain in speed.

Of course, her brain had already come up with one possible solution, but it would have to wait. There was a transport that would be waiting for her soon, and she needed to be on it. It wouldn't be the end of the world if she were late, but Cameo would be upset, and she didn't want that; not so close to their bonding. Someone would be around shortly to collect the boxes of things that were going to the Royal moon, so she settled on a chair and worked on her notes.

* * *

Just as Psikaris was waking up Cameo was staring at the bed, trying to sleep. Just two more nights until he was on his way to the Ice Moon for the official ceremony. It felt like there were a million things left to do. Ceremony, combat with Psychro, more ceremony, retreat to their home, large party in the morning, and the trek. Each item brought its own host of emotions, ranging from fear to excitement. The ceremony was largely pointless, he figured, basically a way of letting everyone in the community know that the two of you were together, so back off. The secondary ceremony was more to let the goddess know your intentions and seek a blessing, which was also what the trek was for.

Would Psychro take it easy on him? Typically the fight lasted until one opponent was bloodied. It had been known to happen, in the past, that one or the other would die. Psychro was protective, but not that much so. He had to know that serious injury would upset Psikaris, and he didn't dare that. He figured a brief spar, followed by letting Psychro get a free shot. Though there was a part of him that really did want to win.

He chose not to think about the trek. No one talked about it, as it was said that each one was very personal, testing the faith and trust between the couple and the gods. And then there was the bonding he hoped they would do in the sanctity of their new home. He'd slept with her once before, an exquisite, if guilt ridden coupling, but now she would be more open to it. He was no stranger to sex, but he was no professional. He looked forward to learning her body, and teaching her the dizzying heights it could be taken to. With those thoughts on his mind, he slipped into a deep slumber.

* * *

Two things became immediately apparent to Tug Mug as he woke in the middle of the night. The first was that this was not his bed. The familiar groove that his body fit in on the mattress wasn't present, nor did it feel at times like the bed was moving from whatever lived inside it. The second thing that caught his attention was the strange combination of smells in the air; beer, vomit, sweat, lilacs. Of those, he was certain only three were coming from him. He opened his eyes slowly as dim memories of last night returned.

He, Luna and Black Tiger had spent many hours trading stories and eating and drinking. Oh, BT had protested at first, claiming not to be a drinker, but she soon relented and summarily passed out. He had brought her to his guest lodgings in the capital, having no idea where she was staying, and deposited her on the bed. He had intended to at least pretend to be chivalrous and sleep elsewhere, but the bed had been so inviting and he was so very tired.

That explained that, then. He was in his hotel room bed with a friend's daughter. She looked at peace in the pale moonlight, the faintest trace of a smile on her lips. She was laying on her side facing him, one hand draped loosely over his hip. He felt strangely aroused by this innocent display of affection and marvelled at it, turning the thought over in his head. She wasn't very old, but that wasn't an issue to Gravitons in general. His people lived a life that many considered decadent and full of excess. Food, drink, sex, all in the name of having a good time. Most other races found it to be disgusting, and to a point Tug Mug agreed.

On a Graviton, fat was considered a mark of prosperity and friendliness. 'The wider the girth, the wider the purse' as the expression went. But on those from other races fat seemed out of place, and his experience said that it was a mark of laziness and foolishness. He didn't get why it worked that way, but it did. So when he saw BT's slender body, and felt the touch of her hand, it stirred him. He wouldn't do anything, not to her, at least not without her consent, but debated taking his shirt off so that she would wonder in the morning if they had had sex. It was tempting, but it would mean prying himself free of her and he didn't want it to end.

* * *

The shuttle ride took a few hours, and Psikaris sat in her chair, contentedly working on her project. There was little else to do, really. There weren't many passengers, and the rest of the space was filled with her possessions. She and Cameo agreed that they would probably be spending the bulk of their time on the Royal Moon, but that they needed to maintain their home on the Ice Moon. She looked up as the shuttle made its final approach on the Royal Moon and couldn't help feel awed by the sight.

Legend said that the other four moons were torn from the Royal Moon and it was obvious why. Sprawling deserts touched soaring jungles. Fertile plains mingled with forest and stretched towards the ice cap. There were vast cities down there, most of which weren't visible until they dipped closer. And there it was. The capital of the Lunar empire, the great city of Natak. Spires strained to reach the clouds while the great domed hall showed where the seat of power was. From the window Psikaris could see the poorer section of the city, tucked as far from the palace as possible and seeming to have grown larger. There were museums, shops, restaurants, and all the assorted bits and pieces that made a city run like finely tuned engine.

She smiled, knowing that Cameo would tease her for always equating things with machines. She liked people fine, she just didn't understand them the way she understood mechanics. An engine didn't lie, and power converters would never hurt her out of spite.

Gears couldn't hold her the way Cameo could either, her brain supplied as she shuddered at the memory, and she certainly couldn't be impregnated by a drive shaft.

The landing pad was in sight as daylight began to creep across the city. Soon Cameo would hold her in his arms again, and she could explain to him why the model XF-231 wouldn't work. He probably wouldn't understand, but he'd get caught up in her enthusiasm and he'd make the effort. And that was why she loved him.

* * *

Psychro was many things. A morning person was not one of them. Still, he hadn't had a good chance to sit down and talk to his sister, and he probably wouldn't get another until after the bonding ceremony. He watched as the shuttle's ramp lowered and she walked down, looking around. "Chro?" she asked, stunned.

He flashed his trademark smile, one that had charmed many a young woman's clothes off, and had gotten him out of more trouble with his sister than he cared to admit. "He was taking up too much of my dear sister's time so I killed him. Terribly sorry," he said, earning him a friendly punch in the shoulder. "Nah. Luna called him away to some meeting. He'll be two hours at least. You eaten breakfast yet?"

She shook her head and tried to hide the disappointment. He didn't take it personally, he knew her too well for that. She loved him and she loved Cameo; she'd been expecting one and had gotten the other. That was all. He led her to a little restaurant nearby, one she had been to before, and found them a table.

"You're looking good," he noted, pointing at her stomach which was starting to swell. "Hard to believe in another five months I'll be an uncle. You get my gift?"

"Yes, you horrible person," Psikaris said, stopping as a server came to their table and took their order. She tried to conceal the flushing of her cheeks but couldn't stop it. "I don't think we're going to be using it though."

"Not yet. Give it time, learn each other's bodies on your own and then, use it to spice things up. I can make more recommendations. Did you like number thirty-three?" It was part of the game. He enjoyed teasing her, and it actually felt good to be discussing her sex life for a change. Given a choice no man would ever see her naked, but he figured if she was going to do it, she might as well do it right; only the best for his sister.

The blush grew brighter. "It certainly looks interesting," she conceded before changing the subject. "There's something bothering you. You didn't come to see me to tease me about what I do in bed."

Psychro was about to protest his innocence, mostly to delay the inevitable conversation, but she knew him too well just as he knew her. He had speculated once that they had some sort of telepathic bond. They were part Psion, and telepathy among that race wasn't unheard of. He dismissed the notion. While there might be a grain of truth, they had grown up together for years, lived together, discussed everything, that was the reason they connected more than some ability which might not even exist. "It's the trek," he admitted.

"You're worried about losing me," she said. It wasn't a question, it was a statement of fact. "And you're scared."

"I am. Not just for you, though I don't know what I would do if you didn't come back. You're the most precious thing in my life, you're pregnant, and..." his voice trailed off. He didn't know quite how to say it without sounding insulting. She would understand and wouldn't take offense, but that wouldn't make him feel better.

The server returned with coffee for Psychro and a glass of juice for Psikaris. "And?" she prompted, swirling her straw in the drink.

"The trek is designed to test the couple, to see how much faith they have in each other and in the goddess. I'm not worried about the former, but you've never been much for religion. I just see that as being this big strike against you." Psychro didn't really feel like eating, now that he'd started the talk.

"That doesn't mean I don't believe in her," Psikaris pointed out. She couldn't hide the fact that she had considered exactly what he was saying, though. "My main problem is that people put too much stock in gods and not in what we Lunataks do. The extremists say that every thought that comes in our heads is given to us by the gods. I can't accept a world without freewill, that's not the way I operate. Do I think there's a goddess? Yeah, sure. I've seen enough to believe that, but I don't believe that she sits there and watches every single Lunatak at every single moment. There are too many of us in too many places, my head can't wrap around that concept. This trek? It's more about survival instincts than anything else. I trust Cameo, he's a good man and between the two of us, I know we can get through anything we encounter."

A long swallow of juice soothed her throat. "At least wait until after you give birth," Psychro started again.

"Chro." She said it like a parent talking down to their child. "I've thought of that. Tradition says it has to be after the bonding or the goddess won't like it, or something. For what it's worth, I've done my research, pregnant couples have a better success rate than non. It's because Lunis is the goddess of fertility, they say."

The food arrived, a delicious array of meats and breads. But Psychro could tell by the way his sister suddenly couldn't make eye contact that there was something else, something she wasn't telling him. He took her hand in his. "What is it?" he asked softly.

"They... The doctor thinks it's twins," she said as calmly as she could. Psychro rocked back in his chair, the weight of the words hitting him like a ton of bricks.

"Twins," he repeated numbly. Pregnancy rates among Icewalkers was low as it was, leading to hardier children, it was said, and multiple births were considered to be given to those touched by Lunis. But a twin having twins was such a powerful omen, one whose meaning was wrapped in mystery and importance. While he didn't know what it meant, he shuddered at the implications.

"That's right," Psikaris said finally. "So you see why we have to take the trek. Don't worry, we'll be fine."

* * *

Cameo was sitting by the fire, a good book in one hand and a glass of fine Darkling wine in the other. All around him the squealing grandchildren ran about, while their dotting parents, his children, watched with the calm and patience that he had instilled in them. The one child was a champion fighter in the arenas, while the other was a leading scientist, both looked surprisingly like their parents. He turned his head as his twins gathered their offspring, hugged him goodbye and left him alone with his still gorgeous bondmate. Ah, though thirty years had aged her skin, the beauty and love he felt for her never dwindled. She regarded him through her eyelashes, giving him that look that suggested she wanted him. With a sway of her hips, still kept in peak condition with not a trace of fat on them, she sauntered over to him and slowly undid the top button on her shirt. "Oh Karis..." he murmured.

* * *

"Cameo!" the smack of riding crop hitting hand jolted the hybrid from his daydreaming. "If you call me Psikaris one more time I'll cancel your ceremony."

The fantasy world dissolved instantly. The book was replaced by a file folder, and the glass with a pen. The squealing grandchildren were replaced by a handful of Luna's closest advisors, people who did sometimes remind him of rambunctious children. Scariest of all was that Psikaris transformed into Luna, though fully clothed and not looking nearly as sexy. "Sorry," he said.

"If I'd known you'd be this useless, I would never have promoted you. Now, what preparations have been made?"

The threat was not idle, Cameo knew. Luna considered herself above all things and expected those around her to think the same way. She had declared, much to his surprise and dismay, that she would be attending his bonding ceremony. It was, she explained, because he was a public figure and a royal presence might help in making her appear more compassionate than she truly was. A royal visit meant royal headaches too. Lodgings, travel arrangements, added security, more food, all fell under his jurisdiction as both the commander of the air forces and as the groom to be. "We're monitoring transmissions from Plundarr, but if they suspect you'll be on the move, they aren't saying anything, or they don't care," Cameo said slowly, looking down at his notes. "To play it safe the fifth and eighth air squadrons will be playing escort to and from the Ice Moon. I've got my people screening additional Icewalker forces to be scattered throughout the crowd, as well as members of your royal guard."

Now that the embarrassment of being caught with his mind on other things was over he began to hit his stride. "I received a transmission from several notable Houses in the Froston Ridge who have offered to give you lodgings, and recommend House Neijin." He really didn't want to, but they were the most powerful of the factions in that region. He had a history with the family, dating back to when he and Psikaris had been on the expedition to find Luna. Their prize relative, Krystalin, had been murdered and the two of them, along with another hybrid, had been the primary suspects.

"Which ones are they? They're the ones who have that pet Monkian, aren't they?" Luna asked, causing a ripple of comment to go through the assembled advisors. Mutants weren't thought well of, and keeping one was disgusting.

"Ah, yes. I believe they use it for their experiments. Trying more genetic engineering, and letting the Simian be their guinea pig, as it were." House Neijin was fond of their scientific acumen, and were constantly trying to create new life. Krystalin had been the sole success thus far, an attempt at creating the perfect Icewalker to match the Guardians, such as Amok, that the Royal Moon seemed able to produce at will. Rumour had it that they were using Mutant fodder as the base for their experiments rather than trying to build from scratch.

"Disgusting creatures. Oh well, I suppose it can't be avoided. Maybe they'll keep it locked out of sight during my stay."

"I'll politely suggest it," Cameo replied. He risked a glance at the time, wondering what his bondmate and her brother were doing in his absence.

"Oh go then, find Psikaris," Luna said, exasperated. "Maybe I should declare love illegal." She continued talking, but Cameo didn't hear a word of it, running out the door.

* * *

Black Tiger's mouth tasted like she'd been sucking on a sweat sock all night, not that she had experienced that. She was in a strange bed, in a strange room, laying next to a strange man. It was a lot to process first thing in the morning, especially since the pounding in her head was making it harder to think clearly.

She was clothed, which was promising. She'd heard the lectures on the dangers of alcohol from her father and, frankly, disagreed with him on many points. Sure, it was embarrassing waking up next to someone and having no idea how you got there, but she trusted herself, drunk or sober, to have made a good decision and to have had a good time. The man beside her, she realized as the cobwebs began to part, was Tug Mug and he seemed to still be asleep.

Slowly, so as not to disturb him, she removed her arm from his hip, puzzled by how sticky his body was to the touch. It was, she thought, like placing one's hand underneath the oven and feeling the food residue there. It wasn't a wholly unpleasant feeling, but it wasn't the nicest either. She slipped out of the bed and padded quietly over to the bathroom to wash her hands and use the facilities.

She only had another few days before school resumed and it was going to be the hardest semester yet. Being seventeen they were working harder on weapons training because they felt that every Darkling should be able to defend the moon in an emergency, and she really wasn't very good with weapons. Stalker's legacy made life even more difficult, and the pressure to live up to his standards seemed to increase. Once she was done, she walked back into the sleeping area and began to gather her notes. She looked forward to her work being done. She only hoped that she would get to meet Red Eye himself to get his version on some of these events. Luna and Tug Mug had meant well, but most of their stories seemed outlandish, and focussed on Red Eye being a clutz. His being bedridden after a Snarf bite, for example, sounded improbable, as did a compromising encounter with someone named 'Mole Master.'

Being quiet still, Black Tiger slowly left the room and headed down to the landing pad, hoping to catch a noon-time shuttle back to the Dark Moon.

* * *

"So, have you thought of names yet?" Psychro asked. After the weight of their earlier conversation, the twins had mutually agreed to try and brighten the mood. They had finished their breakfast and were currently seated in Psikaris and Cameo's home on the Royal Moon. It wasn't too far away from the palace and even closer to the landing pads.

"We're not naming one of them after you," Psikaris teased. "Nothing's settled yet, we don't even know the genders of the babies, or what side of the family they'll lean towards. Cameo likes Camris if there's a girl, but he'll settle for whatever I want."

"Doesn't surprise me," Psychro muttered to himself. If there was one flaw that he saw in Cameo, it was that he tended to defer to Psikaris far too often. Given that most often she would prefer to do her own thing, he wondered how that would affect their personal life. She knew it, though, and shot him a scolding glance. It was like an entire conversation passed through them in the space of a few seconds. "Sorry," he finally conceded.

Whatever else he might have said was halted as the door swished open to admit Cameo. From his vantage point on the couch, he could see Psikaris' face light up at his arrival, a widening of the eyes, a subtle tug on the corners of her lips, those little things that she probably wasn't even aware of. "Well, I'll leave you two lovebirds alone. I'll see you on tomorrow's shuttle flight, sis." She stood and hugged him tightly. A 'thank you' and an apology for the tension passed through those loving arms. No matter what happened, Psychro knew, they would be there for each other. Forever.

* * *

Isilik stared at the picture in front of him. He had seen it hanging on the wall outside the arena. Every major city had one, and it served as a public forum and a place for warriors to test their mettle against one another. It could also, as the poster indicated, host special events like bonding ceremonies. He couldn't believe it, Psikaris was going to be bonded. For the six months they had been together she had constantly mentioned that she never saw herself being bonded, that she was happy with just her work. She had frustrated him at every turn, and finally gotten her brother to tell him to back off.

But if it was just that, then Isilik felt that he could live with it. People changed, and maybe he hadn't been the right man for her. No, it was the rumour he had overheard on his way that she was pregnant and now, looking carefully at the picture, he thought he could see a slight swelling of the belly. It seemed so out of character for her, after all the hoops he'd had to jump through just to kiss her, hell she had sworn that she would probably never have sex either. Something boiled beneath the surface of his skin, enraged that she would seemingly treat him like that, after all the good he'd done for her. He would have some words to say to her, he thought nastily, and the next time he saw her would be very soon.

* * *

There were people scurrying everywhere, Artemyn noted with some sense of satisfaction. Vencury was a fine city, located a little further north than he'd perhaps like, but it was nice. It never got this busy though, and he was certain that he could handle the mounting pressures. Once Luna left, it would lighten a little, he presumed, but until then he was happy.

He watched through the window as a fuel truck moved over to the royal flagship while crew members loaded Luna's possessions. Artemyn considered himself an ambitious man, he had envisioned the rank he wanted, and he worked diligently at getting it, and he certainly wasn't above digging up dirt on those he looked to replace when needed. But there was an art to it; make friends, be sociable, be the one people come to with problems and for advice. He was almost there, and then the trick would be staying there, watching his back for daggers.

Cameo's stock was on the upswing. He was loyal to Luna, and had even reportedly saved her life at least once, which meant that he wouldn't be replaced any time soon. He was a decent fellow, he supposed, a hard worker who never seemed to earn a bad word from anyone. In fact, he was the sort of person that Artemyn hated having above him, it made a promotion very difficult, and he often felt bad about it when he pulled it off. Cameo would be gone for several weeks, in all likelihood. There was plenty of time to find what he needed.

* * *

"Well, one more night after this," Cameo said, sitting down on the edge of the couch and gazing lovingly at Psikaris. The sun was long down and in the night sky they could just make out the Psion Moon. It was her other half and, though she'd never expressed a desire, he wondered if they should visit it some time down the road. He'd never been to Solaris either, the birth place of his father, and he wondered which of those clusters of stars it orbited.

"Nervous?" She asked, barely glancing up from the data pad in front of her. Last minute details for the ceremony, he knew.

"A little. I feel like I'm all grown up now. Bonding with a beautiful woman, raising a family, having a full time career. It sounds silly, doesn't it?" he reached over and touched her stomach. He couldn't feel anything yet, naturally, but he liked to think there was an extra energy there.

Her eyes met his and she captured his hand with her own. "You're just wanting the sex," she teased, though he knew her well enough that she was looking forward to it too. The thought lingered between them, the spark of desire glowing stronger.

"With a bond mate as attractive as you, why wouldn't I?" Their lips touched, fanning the tiny spark into a hot flame. The temptation to give in to the feelings was strong, and Cameo found his hands sliding beneath the shirt, caressing smooth skin.

She broke the link first, a look of frustration on her face. He understood the battle she was experiencing, he felt it too. They were practically bonded, it would be so right to give in to the lusts of the flesh, and yet they had held off this long; two more sleeps and there would be nothing stopping them. Self control met lust and, for an instant, it looked like lust might win out. But he had seen the consequences of lust winning that fight. Psikaris had cried the following day, and now she bore the mark of that tryst. He hated to see it, and he almost had to tear his hands from her body. "It's two more nights, two more sleeps. We can do this," he said, more for his own benefit than hers.

"I know," she stood and put the pad down on the coffee table. "I love you."

"I love you too." With that he retreated to his bedroom and curled beneath the blankets. These were easily going to be the longest nights of his life.


	2. Chapter 2

Question of Faith by Jonathan J. Prideaux  
Chapter 2

"I, Cameo of House Mymekon, today in front of my kin and goddess invite Psikaris to bond with me and become a member of my house. I ask Lunis to bless our bonding, to help us prosper and serve the empire with loyalty and honour." He stood in the centre of the arena, the rocky ground firm beneath his feet, and the chill wind in the air only serving to add to the chills running up his spine. He had been here before as a warrior, but it was a completely different feeling this time around.

"In order to prove myself to both the goddess and my people, I accept the ritual challenge of combat. I hope to seek favour with Lunis by showing that I am an Icewalker first, despite the Solarion blood in my veins, and a warrior." His voice, he thought, was steadier than he'd anticipated. There were a lot of people here, more than normal. He had been to a number of bondings, being open to the public, but those had been people from smaller Houses. Luna's presence, located in the royal box, doubtless had added to the spectacle. Would he be able to live up to the expectations?

He turned slowly, staring into the crowd, searching the faces for familiar people and found a few. People he'd grown up with in school, high ranking officials, and people he'd met only once or twice in shops or restaurants. There was a pleasant, if tense, atmosphere and that made him feel better. There was too much resentment over crossbred Lunataks these days. Luna looked bored, he noted, catching her mid-yawn. A priestess began reading his heritage, listing his titles, his exploits, his record in the arena and in ship to ship combat, confirming that his was the superior House.

His heart hammered in his chest as he finally turned towards the dressing room. Only moments ago he had emerged from there, and knew that Psikaris would be making her way from there too. So would her brother. Seconds ticked by as the priestess droned on, and then the door opened.

* * *

Psychro adjusted his shirt once more, making sure that it was straight. Mostly it was so that he wouldn't have to look at his sister. She was beautiful, wearing a tight light blue outfit with a simple white fur-trimmed cape. The outfit had obviously been sized at least a month ago, before her body grew to fill it better. She would be horrified if she could see that her every curve was revealed. He knew she was attractive, it was what kept him busy, as he fended off her desperate suitors, it was just rare that she showed it off.

For all the mixture of emotions that were going through the happy couple, Psychro figured his own collection was worse. He had almost been bonded twice before, once it had been love, his first love really, and the second... he was almost ashamed of that one. Carenna of House Blyzzard had been a naive girl, thinking that a promise to bond with her was enough to guarantee he'd stay with her after she slept with him. It had been the day before the ceremony, and he'd decided that if his seduction didn't work that he'd break it off anyway. Memories of that day, the guilt, the joy in her eyes turning from sadness to anger, the heavy drinking he'd done after that.

Bonding ceremonies often led him to drinking after that day, as friends and family went on with their lives, and he always wondered whether he should too. Today also brought a twang of remorse for the prospect of losing the person he was closest to. Deep down he knew he wouldn't, but that didn't stop the thought from presenting itself.

Psikaris patted him on the shoulder, seeing his expression. She felt the same way, he knew. He had always been there for her, and she had that same kernel of fear that he wouldn't be, now that she had Cameo. Their moment was ended when they saw the door open to allow her to exit, and he flashed her his winningest smile. "Knock him dead," he said.

"I think that's your job," she replied, "but don't."

* * *

Tug Mug drummed his fingers on his belly, trying to think of what foods Psychro had said would be at the banquet later on. The dinner was restricted, generally, to those closest to the family and Tug Mug had been invited as Psychro's guest. It was the only reason that the graviton was even at the ceremony. Icewalkers just didn't know how to throw a party. When a Graviton got married they effectively walked into a bar and said "Hey! We're getting hitched! Drinks on us!" and the drinking and eating would last for days.

It came from having a goddess that governed warriors and lovers. His people worshipped Gravtas, god of fire and the harvest, and the best way to honour him was with barbecue and beer. Then again, it was probably the nature of the species; if his people worshipped Lunis, he imagined it would be watching mud wrestling and non-stop orgies.

Finally the Myntaello siblings emerged from the tunnel and stepped out into the light of the enclosed arena, and he gave a cheer for Psychro.

* * *

"I, Psikaris of House Myntaello, in front of my kin, my queen, and my goddess, accept the offer of Cameo to bond with him and become a member of his House. I also ask Lunis to bless this bonding, to watch over us and our family, and help us serve the empire as she would have us. We are her children and we will do our duty." Psikaris spoke the words, trying not to look too closely at the crowd. Her brain was screaming at her, asking why she was doing this, why she had to do it in front of all these people. Her heart looked at Cameo, at that goofy smile of his, and told the brain to shut up.

"Although, despite my pregnancy, I could best Cameo in single combat," she saw the grin on his face. It was true because he would never be able to raise a hand against her. "I have chosen to give him a reprieve and select a champion to fight in my stead. He will fight to prove to the goddess and my fellow Icewalkers, that the blood that runs through me is pure and that I am worthy of your blessing. My champion is my sire, my brother, and my friend. Psychro of House Myntaello!"

He stepped forward and her earlier swagger wavered. She cared about both men, and now one, or both, of them could be injured. The combat was typically for show, but some got overzealous, and both injuries and fatalities had been known to occur.

The priestessess began to list her accomplishments, causing some embarrassment. Like all Icewalkers she had spent some time in the arena, but she wasn't very good in combat. She'd only won four matches against some forty losses, and one of those victories she suspected her brother of bullying the opponent. Her career as an accomplished mechanic was a little more flattering, as was the mention of her posting in the royal capital, and she managed to smile bravely at the crowd.

"Very well," the priestessess said, moving to present the ceremonial knives that the men would use to fight with. "You have both been recognized as champions and will now engage in one on one combat until first blood is drawn. No powers will be permitted." She stepped back slipping her arms back under the lime green cloak that denoted her office. Then Psikaris and the priestess walked over to where the stone altar was and sat in two seats next to it, while Psychro and Cameo prepared to fight.

* * *

The first move was Psychro's. After circling each other for a moment, Psychro feinted left and struck right, his knife coming within a hair of Cameo's hand. He loved fighting, but this was far from his element. The two were as different as could be when it came to it, Psychro was a brawler, normally dealing with drunken rabble in bars and not really using anything that resembled rules. A bar fight was a place where a broken bottle and a kick to the crotch were just as legal as a fist.

Cameo was a soldier, in fact the yellow and black outfit he wore was an homage to his military career. He knew all about tactics, searching for weaknesses and strengths, about saving energy in reserve for when you needed it and not over-exerting yourself. Cameo would know precisely where he was and would be processing all sorts of information about Psychro to use to his advantage.

There were rules to this kind of fight, Psychro thought to himself, but not many. "Psikaris is watching," he said, loudly enough for the other to hear it. "You don't want her to think she's getting a coward, do you?" Cameo's knife clanged off his own, and twisted to narrowly slit Psychro's shirt. The boy was good, an insult like that was good enough to rile even the burliest of bar patrons.

"Shame you spoiled her bonding night dream, taking her virginity made her cry," he said, and was startled to find himself immediately on the defensive, as Cameo's strikes became more precise and came at him with greater force.

"You're right," Cameo hissed when the onslaught stopped to allow both men to catch their breaths. "But I've only made her cry once. How about you? How often has she cried in my shoulder because of you?"

The words stung. Psychro knew that Psikaris was upset at his womanizing, his drinking, his brawling, and much more a number of times. He also knew that she had turned to Cameo for comfort at least once or twice. To hear them from her brought guilt, from Cameo... He threw his knife aside and tackled Cameo full on, sending them both crashing to the ground.

They rolled across the hard ground for a while, trading blows, but Cameo's seemed to hit with far greater accuracy. A solid shot to Psychro's jaw sent him reeling, giving Cameo all the time he needed to grab the nearby knife and cut neatly across Psychro's thigh. Blood poured freely from the wound and Cameo held the knife up for all to see. A horn sounded, marking the end of the fight.

* * *

Luna applauded the effort. The arena was large, but not so large that most people couldn't get a good vantage of what had transpired. She wasn't sure what conversation had passed between the two men, but had been party to enough macho posturing to guess. It was probably penis size or something of the kind. The fight had only taken about ten minutes, and she knew there would be more fighting after the ceremony was over and the family had left for the banquet. She wouldn't be attending that, she had money riding on a promising young Icewalker in the third match.

* * *

Cameo extended his hand for Psychro to take. "Truce?" he asked, watching the other's expression very carefully. In the wild, a wounded animal was the most dangerous of creatures, and the same held true with people. Psychro was bleeding, but his pride was hurt worse. Cameo didn't like stooping to name calling and base insults, and he regretted the remark as soon as he said it.

The other man refused the help, and stood gingerly, making sure that the cut wasn't so deep as to making walking difficult. There was anger there, lurking just below the surface, and it wouldn't take much to bring it out. But Cameo wasn't too worried, Psychro would probably get drunk somewhere and pass out. He'd assign someone to keep an eye on him. He followed Psychro to the altar, where the latter took his place at Psikaris' side.

She was the bigger concern. There was worry in her eyes, knowing her brother better than he did. She touched his arm and whispered something to him. Psychro's body relaxed a little. "The combat is over," the priestess announced, holding up the bloodied knife and placing it on a cloth on the altar. "Now let the merging of blood, bind these two people together forever."

Cameo rolled up his sleeve and extended his arm, shaking. Of all the ceremony, this was something he hated most. Blood from both people would be dripped on the cloth, and then they would take cloth and knife home as a reminder of their union. He watched Psikaris' face as she took the knife in her hands, the weapon looking so unusual there. Their eyes met as the blade sank into his skin. He winced, watching the blood seep out of the wound, and let it drip a few precious drops on to the plain white cloth.

Then it was his turn. If he thought being cut by her had been difficult, having to mar her perfect skin was even harder. He took her hand in his, stroking the inside of her wrist with his thumb while the knife balanced in his other hand. He didn't want to do it, his whole life was to making sure that she would never come to harm; that was his purpose. But ritual demanded, and it wouldn't be complete until he did. It was horrible, the sound of flesh being torn, the sharp squeak she made, the gut-wrenching sight of the knife biting into her forearm and the blood oozing out. "I'm sorry," he said, meaning every word of it. The deed was done and he wanted to hurl the offending weapon back into the forge, to curse it for daring harm his beloved.

"I know. Me too," she replied, holding her arm over the cloth so that the drops stained it as well.

"Then let the goddess bless House Mymekon and its newest member. May they live in peace and serve her well," the priestess said, slowly wrapping the cloth up and handing it to Psikaris.

Cameo watched her as she carefully tucked the bundle under one arm, somehow making even this small gesture seem beautiful. "I love you," he mouthed, taking her free hand in his and guided her towards the locker room. They would shower and change before meeting their friends at their home.

* * *

Tug Mug sighed with relief, loosening his belt in anticipation. Psychro would have gone on ahead to open the doors, and the caterers would be ready with the food. Sure, Icewalkers weren't very good at cooking, and one certainly never asked questions about any meat based products they might serve, but there would be ample amounts, and plenty of beer, he hoped.

The crowd was starting to thin already, as those partygoers began to filter out. He had money riding on the second bout, but the prospects of food outweighed the need to make some extra money. He would find out the results later, and then either track down his debtor, or hide from the gentleman he owed to.

Like all Icewalker cities the city of Froston Ridge was built into the mountainside with the more powerful Houses either near the core to keep warm, or near the outside to give them a beautiful sight line. Cameo's was one of the lesser Houses, at least in location, and he wondered whether he would try and upgrade. Either way, it wasn't too hard to find the place. Psychro had obviously had a quick shower and was sitting on a large couch having his leg tended to by a young nurse. Tug Mug caught the other's eye and debated telling Chilla what was going on. He knew that she and Psychro hadn't had their official date yet, but once they were an item he would have to be very careful with his flirtations. Chilla wasn't known to be patient and open-minded, in fact he had heard her threaten seven different kinds of pain on Red Eye if he cheated on her while they were dating.

Then again, maybe since they weren't officially an item yet Psychro could afford to sleep with the hot nurse. Or it was purely co-incidental, which was highly unlikely. No matter, there was food to eat before the happy couple arrived.

* * *

The locker room was, predictably, empty. Psychro had obviously had the world's fastest shower leaving them the place to themselves. Many a young and eager couple were said to have consummated their bonding in this room, a thought of naughtiness that both excited and scared Psikaris. It wouldn't happen, she decided. Their first real time together should be done the right way, on a bed when they had plenty of time to explore their relationship. The locker room was co-ed, but there were separate showers and stalls for the more modest Icewalkers.

Setting the covered knife down she picked up her bag that contained her change of clothes and turned around. There he was, standing, staring at her, hesitant and adorable. So he had heard the stories too, then. Her heart pounded, wanting but not wanting. The bag tumbled from her hands without her knowing and her feet moved of their own accord. Their lips touched, a soft sensation, the gentleness that spoke of love with just enough pressure to hint at lust. They had been so chaste for so long that it felt like the floodgates were struggling to hold back the waves of emotion.

"Cameo," she murmured, as he deftly unhooked the cape from around her shoulders.

"I know," he replied. "Not here. Another few hours and we can do this properly."

Relief washed through her, and common sense forced the tide back. They were on the same page, as she had expected. They both wanted sex, but could wait until after the party. "A few hours, but maybe a sneak preview." She was a little shocked to hear the words, and more so to realize they came from her own mouth. The expression on his face indicated that he was likewise surprised, but no less pleased. Before the nerve left her, she peeled off her outfit and let it drop to the floor, exposing herself as she had never been exposed before. Cameo didn't miss a beat and stripped out of his clothes.

Despite her cheeks turning several shades of purple, she found her eyes poring over his body, the rippling muscles and... "Oh my!" she gasped. She was going to enjoy her bonding night. Reluctantly, the two parted and showered. There would be plenty of time for gawking, and even more time for loving.

* * *

"Mmm... Not bad, did you order these from Stalactin?" Psychro's youngest nephew, a lad of about fourteen, asked.

"Only the best for your aunt, Imarin," Psychro replied. The party was in full swing, though the guests of honour were taking their sweet time in coming, he had his suspicions, and most others did too. Everyone from House Myntaello and Mymekon had managed to show up, including a pair of relatives from the Psion half of his family. It was a large group for such a small space, but it was warm and friendly.

Word had been sent to Solaris, to see if there were members of Cameo's other half that were interested, but it didn't look that way. Psychro took a long swig of the beer in his hand and wondered about that. Cameo had never really spoken of his father's side of the family, knowing little himself, and his mother said even less. Psychro got the impression it had been a whirlwind affair that ended in a devastating break up when he found out that Cameo's mother was pregnant. There was a dusty jacket and an old Solarian fighter craft. He had done repairs on the latter for his neighbour a couple of times.

He was well onto his second mug of beer when the door swished open and the happy couple came in. A brief cheer went up, celebrating the bonding. "Did you have a nice shower?" Cameo's mother asked, much to her son's consternation as the true question was obvious.

"Doesn't say very much about him eef he did, they weren't een there long," Tug Mug shouted jovially.

Psychro watched the pair become more and more uncomfortable around the innuendo. It was obvious to his practised eye that nothing much had transpired, he had made his life reading people's emotions and body language, always to his advantage. He also knew Psikaris very well, and could read her better than anyone. As much as he didn't like thinking in that direction, he could tell that she did want to have sex with Cameo and that her desire was being firmly held in check. Ultimately he decided that he should rescue them. "Ladies and gentlemen, a bonding is about more than what two people can do beneath the sheets," he said, striding over to them, the crowd parting easily for him, "it's about commitment, about love, and mostly about the free food and drink. Eat up!" He thrust a beer in Cameo's hand and a glass of water in Psikaris'.

Gradually the crowd took him up on the offer, sampling the various dishes of fine Icewalker delicacies. Weaving back through the crowd, Psychro smelled the aromas of several kinds of meat, bread that had been imported from the Royal moon, various sweets and beers, and even a cheese that he had procured at the last minute from a shop down the street. A caterer refilled his beer and he resumed his hobnobbing with the guests.

* * *

Cameo couldn't quite fathom why there were so many people. He knew most of them, but hadn't really expected to see them. Like Borealith, a distant cousin who had moved to a distant mining colony, or his niece Lyka, who was working in a hydroponics lab on the other side of the moon. He didn't consider himself important enough for these people to drop what they were doing and make the trek here.

He winced at the choice of words. He would be making his own trek in two days, and there was tons of work to be done before that could be completed. A last physical for Psikaris to make sure she could do it, packing everything he could, giving last minute directions to Artemyn... Forcefully he tried to put the thoughts out of his head, as he dealt with some relative whose name he didn't know who seemed to think that he would be interested in a conversation on geothermal energy. The babble was making it very hard to concentrate on the good things that were going on. Psikaris seemed to be happy, mingling across the room with the pair of Psion aunts. That was something anyway.

* * *

Isilik walked past the closed doors, the dim murmur of the party going on filtering through the rock, an idea percolating in his brain. Attacking Psikaris now would be foolhardy, she was surrounded by friends and family, people who would defend her to the death. But anything could happen on the trek, which he heard she was going on. There was no communication with the outside world, and people died there all the time, no questions asked. He was content to wait, let her have her fun, it would make her agony even sweeter. Chuckling to himself, he went to a nearby bar to plan.

* * *

The party had been going for a little over two hours, and Psikaris was feeling quite pleased with herself. She hated, on principle, being the centre of attention and had managed to force herself to enjoy it. This was a rare occasion, she wasn't likely to be bonded ever again, even if Icewalker custom allowed multiple bondmates, so it was a little easier to loosen the reigns. Besides, there were people she hadn't spoken to in years, and it was nice to see some of them again.

There were also those that she had been hoping wouldn't be able to make it, and they were reminding her why as the drinking and singing became louder and worse respectively. Faintly, from the direction of the kitchen, she heard something crash and an "oops!" and decided not to investigate. Psychro had assured her that he would take care of everything, and that she needn't worry about a thing.

Instead she sought Cameo, and saw him leaning against a wall with a smile plastered to his face. Although she had known him for years, she had often been too distracted by other things in her life to study him in depth. Even still, she recognized that look, it was a plea for help bordering on a desire to scream. She threaded her way over to him, grabbing a piece of fruit on the way, and placed it in his hand. The touch jolted him and he managed to smile more friendly at her. "There you are, Evrin. I overheard someone asking how the tunnels in this mountain are formed. I thought you'd like to explain," she said smoothly. Lying wasn't usually in her nature, but it was a necessary evil sometimes.

"Really? Did you catch who? Ah never mind, I'll figure it out." He pushed his glasses up higher on his nose and wandered off to see if he could sort it out. She pitied whomever he managed to corner.

"Thanks, darling. That's the third time he's gotten me," Cameo whispered. "Some of your family is great but there are some..." She nodded understandingly. She felt the same way at times.

As if on cue she heard her brother clear his throat loudly. He was staggeringly drunk, and she knew that once this was over that he would be making his way to the nearest bar. "Okay, everyone. I think it's time we all cleared out. I think Cameo wants to bang my sister, and he can't do it with us all here."

Psikaris turned bright purple while Cameo's hand clenched around the fruit, squeezing the juices everywhere. "Like I said. Then there are some."

* * *

He was enormously satisfied. With a collection of containers holding leftovers, Tug Mug rolled into Psychro's home while his host was away getting drunk. It was an impressive haul, jerky of three different sorts, mushrooms, a tub of ice cream, and of course a small keg. Setting his food around his bed he began to dig in, one greasy hand after another dipping into the containers. Across from him the television was tuned to the fight highlights. "What could possibly be better than this?" he thought.

* * *

"What a mess," Cameo said, standing in the kitchen. Now that the guests had left, his anger was being fuelled by the state of the home. He counted at least three broken plates, stains of an unidentified sort on the ceiling, discarded food, dishes and even a belt. He didn't want to know about the belt.

"Leave it, Cameo," Psikaris said. "Psychro promised to take care of it tomorrow while we're out."

He snorted. He tolerated Psychro, occasionally he liked the man but in his current mood it was downgraded to tolerate. Between the way his brother in law acted at the party, and the way everyone else had acted, it was annoying. He scrubbed at a stain on the counter, a purple blob that he couldn't identify. Had they even had anything purple at the party? "He's probably already found himself a woman to sleep with and he'll decide that's more important than cleaning up this mess," he snarled, struggling with great difficulty to keep his temper in check. This was Psikaris after all, and she was Psychro's sister.

"Cameo..." her voice trailed off as she stepped closer to him, turning him around to meet her gaze. Pointedly she looked down, and he realized the top two buttons of her shirt were undone, revealing ample cleavage.

He swallowed hard, the dish rag slipping from his hands as his eyes were glued to her chest. "Then again, maybe Psychro has the right idea," he said, picking her up in his arms and carrying her towards the bedroom, the one place the party had not spilled.

* * *

Was that a tooth? Psychro was scarcely aware of what had happened. He'd been heading to the bathroom at the bar, an errand he wished he had taken care of before coming here, and nearly collided with a gentleman coming out. He wasn't aware that the man in question followed him in until his face was bouncing off the wall. He staggered to the side and tried to focus his bleary eyes on the attacker; short, Icewalker, white hair... that wasn't helping. A nose that looked out of joint, one eyebrow curiously shorter than the other...

"Isilik?" Psychro asked, trying to stand. He mentally cursed the alcohol for being so delicious and for having such an affect on his equilibrium.

"Oh good, you do recognize me," the other man said, kicking Psychro in the stomach. A wave of nausea accompanied the pain and vomit flowed over the floor. Psychro couldn't remember much about the guy and wished he did. He had been a fling of Psikaris', and she'd complained that she was having trouble ending it.

Her big brother ended it alright, telling him in no uncertain terms that there would be blood and broken bones if he set foot near 'Karis again. A broken nose served to drive the point home when Isilik tried the "she's a big girl, she can make her own choices" card. She'd made her choice, alright, she had told her brother, knowing that he would end it.

Isilik punched him in the jaw and blocked Psychro's feeble attempts to fight back. "Pathetic, that's what you are. And now I'm going to do what I've dreamed of doing for a long time."

* * *

He had dreamed of this day, sometimes more vividly than others. While Psikaris was eager, she was also more than willing to let her more experienced lover take control while she wrestled with her modesty. She watched him carefully, studying, and thankfully was a quick learner, discovering what the effects of her touch was, and where it was most effective.

Cameo groaned softly as her fingers tripped lightly over his biceps and rewarded her ministrations with a series of kisses along her neck. He wasn't sure if it was some kind of record or not, but no sooner had he closed and locked the bedroom door than Psikaris was beneath the covers of the bed and her clothes were on the floor. The best part was how all the senses seemed to work together to make the experience even more incredible. The sweet taste of her lips, the feel of the tiny goose bumps on her skin, the womanly scent that filled the air, the sight of every inch of her body, and the oohing sounds that told him he was doing something right.

She tugged on his hair, bringing his mouth back up to her hungry lips tongue dancing and intertwining with his own. He had no idea how he was going to hold out with this woman, his every desire being to thrust into her. But he knew that this was not about him. This wasn't technically about her either. It was about them. Together. If one wasn't satisfied then it was a failure on his part. Their initial moments had been spent fondling and caressing, discovering the pleasures that the other's body had to offer, but he was closing in on his breaking point so he tried to speed things along, sliding down her body and burying his face between her legs.

* * *

Psychro gasped for air as Isilik released his head. "Did that sober you up?" the jilted lover asked. Psychro's face was drenched from the sink that he had filled with water and he could see that the water was tainted red from his blood.

"She'll never be yours," Psychro spat, trying to turn his head and settling on spitting on the floor instead.

"I don't want her. Not alive anyway. And I don't want you alive either." Another punch, this one causing him to roll towards the far wall. He couldn't stand, his muscles ached and the adrenaline wasn't doing enough to counter the alcohol. Isilik began to laugh, walking to a hatch and opening it. Psychro recognized it, and his addled brain told him exactly what was about to happen. In most Icewalker cities, solid waste was dumped into a central processing area, where slave labour converted the faecal matter into usable compost. The chutes were designed wide enough that, theoretically, a slave could crawl into one and break up a jam. He was grateful it was a job he didn't have. "But I don't care if you live or not. It's time to treat you like the shit you are."

Moments later Psychro, through sheer luck more than anything else, managed to land on a large pile of organic waste without breaking his neck. The impact was more than enough to cause him to black out momentarily.

* * *

Psikaris was clutching at him with a death grip, sharp nails scoring wounds in his flesh. He grunted in time with his thrusts and felt a surge of relief as she moaned his name, her hands releasing slightly. A little later he finally collapsed on top of her, thoroughly exhausted.

* * *

Ah, the food coma. There was nothing quite like it in Tug Mug's book. Leftover containers were strewn about, and the empty keg had somehow rolled across the floor. He patted his ample belly with relief and slowly settled into a pleasant sleep.

* * *

It was morning on the Ice Moon, the sun was shining brightly through a window near the ceiling, casting a pale glow over Luna's room. Only the finest for House Neijin's guests. Despite this, Luna was bored. She had already done the little administrative work she needed to do, had watched the news reports for anything new and it was barely after breakfast. Her shuttle wasn't even scheduled for departure until the early afternoon, which meant more agonizing hours hanging around this place.

One of the first things she had to do, she decided firmly, was make some sort of announcement about her future. The news had had the audacity to air a report on the lack of heirs, and who the likeliest candidates for the throne were should she die unexpectedly. Luna didn't know if she should be insulted to find out just how pathetic the options were.

The two prime candidates were Tycho and Aristarchus. Tycho was currently governing Third Earth on her behalf but clearly didn't want the power, in fact he had forfeited his claim to the throne as soon as she arrived back on the moons. There was some question as to whether this would remove him as a possibility entirely or if it would only last as long as there weren't better successors. Aristarchus, meanwhile, was languishing in a Control Force prison for trying to kill Mandora. He hadn't come to trial yet, but there was enough evidence to suggest that the book would be thrown at him.

What she needed to do was establish what her plans were and then ban all further discussion. But then, what was she going to do? She didn't really want a husband, even if she had loved Piscaar at the time. And even if a suitable mate was found, she couldn't risk bearing the child herself. Mumm-Rana's curse had rendered the possibility fatal, the damned sorceress. Had that been part of her plan? Had the undead priestess realized that the royal line would be damaged without a queen who could give birth? Of course, there was the option of genetically engineering a baby, DNA culled from both her and another noble. The public would be split, but it seemed the best way. Regardless, one way or another, conversation on the matter had to stop.

* * *

Psikaris stared at the ceiling in the darkness of his bedroom. Like many of the lower Houses, she didn't have much natural sunlight in her home. Shafts and mirrors reflected some, but it tended to be weak and so they relied on artificial lighting instead and their natural night vision. Her home, the two words sounded so odd to her mind. This was her bed now, just as this room was hers. Yesterday, neither of those statements had been true.

She felt stiff and sore from the experience, a not unwelcome feeling either. Their first time together had been clumsy and fuelled by alcohol and fatigue. They had enjoyed it, but she only dimly remembered it. This? This was different. Cameo was so patient, so gentle, so... unlike the way her brother had cautioned. How many times had he told her that her needs would be secondary to the man's. Even he himself fell victim to this mindset. Oh sure, he prided himself on making a woman orgasm every time, but that just seemed to boost his own pleasure and stroke his ego. Cameo wasn't like that. He had seemed to be determined that she enjoy the night more than he did, and she looked forward to more nights like that.

Carefully rolling onto her side she could just faintly make out where he was sleeping and she immediately pictured him as he'd looked when the lights were still on. She was sorely tempted to rouse him for more, but decided that it was a busy day. Trying not to disturb him, she turned on the light and started for the door.

"Where you going?" he asked, apparently more awake than she'd realized. He sounded tired though and she felt a little bad for having bothered him.

"I'm going to go let Psychro know we're up. And that we'll be leaving shortly if he wants to come over and clean up," she replied.

"You might want to put some clothes on, then," Cameo smiled. He was staring, but she didn't mind. She was more concerned that she hadn't noticed. How many times had she slept in her clothes and gone straight to work upon waking. She knew she could be scatterbrained, but this was a new one. She decided to blame Cameo for being too good and scrambled to change.

* * *

Psychro wasn't home. The news that he'd been in an altercation and had been found in the waste retrieval pile hit her like a ton of bricks. Tug Mug claimed he'd tried knocking on the door when someone came by with the news, but they hadn't answered. As she sprinted down the halls she tried to recall whether they had heard anything or not. It was hard to remember. A million other thoughts ran through her. How had it happened? Was he all right? Should they postpone their trip?

Should she have told Cameo before bolting? Probably, but he would presume her to be chatting with her brother and might go to find her. Tug Mug would explain what had happened and the rest would sort itself out.

The trip to the hospital didn't take long. There was one major facility in the mountain located near the upper surface. It had its own hangar area and was efficiently run, from her experience. She considered herself fortunate to have only needed it a few times, mostly small cuts and burns from working too closely to a machine. Her personal physician was nearby too, which would be handy depending on how long she spent talking to Psychro.

An orderly seemed to be expecting her as she entered. "Ah, Psikaris, Cameo called and warned me you were on the way," the young man said, flicking a strand of hair from his eyes. "You don't remember me, do you? Icewin? Cameo's third cousin on his mother's side?" Vague recollections bubbled beneath the surface of her subconscious mind, but nothing that jumped out. Presumably he had been at the party, though she couldn't place him.

"How's Psychro?" she asked, following him down a tunnel. She didn't want to be impolite to the man, but was anxious to see her brother.

"He's stable. He took a nasty beating, but nothing permanent. He certainly won't be hitting on the nurses for a little while," Icewin replied. "I should warn you that we've given him three baths and he still smells of sewage."

She suppressed a grin. That would grate on him. Psychro was all about image, how people saw him. He didn't care about how he looked physically except where it pertained to how others might perceive it, especially since his looks were what got him his women.

The gravity of the situation hit her again when they arrived at his room and Icewin opened the door. Psychro lay sleeping on a bed, the blanket draped about his waist. His face and chest were covered in the marks of a fight; a pattern of bruises giving him the appearance of a work of art. His hair had been shaved off again, which was a pity since he liked it long and had only recently been growing it back out, and there was still a definite odour in the air. She took a seat next to him, not seeing Icewin leave, and gently took his hand in hers. "Chro, what have you done to yourself this time?" she murmured.

It hurt to see him like this. He'd been in many fights in his time, winning about as many as he lost, but she hadn't expected it today. Was it her fault? Was he so upset at 'losing' her that he'd done this? He had been drunk when he'd left, when she and Cameo had both thought nasty thoughts about him. She dismissed the kernel of guilt that formed, knowing that it was impossible the goddess would answer that kind of prayer.

He was afraid of losing her to Cameo, just as seeing him like this made her worry that she would lose him. It wasn't the first time the thought had crossed her mind that he wouldn't be coming home one day, he had made enough enemies through his philandering including multiple attempts on his life, that it was only a matter of time. Was that what this was? Another ex out for revenge?

"Wasn't an ex of mine," he said, startling her. She wondered if she'd been thinking out loud again. "Was one of yours. Isilik."

The name sent a shiver down her spine. The way he'd always been undressing her with his eyes, trying to get her to put out for him. She wasn't sure why they'd dated so long, maybe it was because they'd had such brilliant conversations when it was about spaceship designs and the like; things she was interested in.

Through stops and starts, fighting off the pain medication and an overall sense of weariness, Psychro explained what had happened. At some point during the telling, Cameo showed up, quietly supporting his new family. When he was done, Psychro lay back, "I'm not going to ask you to give up the trek, I'm not that stupid, but be careful. If we can find him, I'll keep an eye on Isilik. You're too vulnerable out there, and a dirt bag like him might take advantage."

"You're not still planning on coming with us, are you? In your condition?" Cameo asked.

"Better this condition than finding out the two of you are in worse. You've seen me in worse shape than this."

"He's right. We'll put the word out, have security looking for him. We've got a bunch of other errands we need to take care of, but we'll be by later to see you," Psikaris said, standing. As they left the room, she hoped that Isilik wouldn't come back to finish the job.

* * *

A search of Isilik's home revealed that the man had left shortly after disposing of Psychro, and a security camera by the main entrance to the city confirmed it. He had been travelling on a land runner, a small crescent shaped vehicle that moved very quickly along the snowy terrain. A minor storm had swept through, making further tracking difficult, and it was eventually called off on necessity, which was not comforting news to Cameo and Psikaris.

Psychro wasn't entirely sure where Cameo had gotten to, and wasn't terribly concerned. Isilik wasn't likely to come back, so for now the pair were safe. Psikaris had stopped in briefly just to make sure he was okay after her doctor's appointment and seemed pleased with the results. She showed him the detailed scan of her womb and pointed at the tiny babies that were just starting to form. Psychro liked the concept of children, someone to carry his name on for generations to come, and it was fun to try making one. He thought that being an uncle would be even more fun.

The children were the problem, though. The doctor in question didn't think any troubles would arise as long as their trek was short, the goddess looked out for pregnant women after all. Psikaris would probably tire a little quicker, and maybe feel nauseous, but she prescribed some medication that should help.

His own doctor released him a few hours after Psikaris' first visit in the morning, and he was relieved. There was plenty of work for him to do too, including arming himself with the best equipment he could get his hands on. If Isilik was going to try and interfere, then Psychro had to beat him to the punch.

* * *

The hangar was a bustle of activity. This wasn't the largest city on the moon, but it was one of the more important ones. The Froston Ridge was near several iron and copper mines, and most of the owners used the city to shuttle their goods abroad. It was on one of these mining ships that Cameo planned to take to reach the distant city of White Fang where the trek traditionally began. Making the place even more hectic was the departure of Luna's ship and her escort. Originally Cameo had intended to be part of that, going as far as the Royal Moon, but other circumstances had changed those plans.

He was disappointed in himself. He was unable to fulfill his duty to Luna, and now his duty to protect Psikaris was being threatened at a very crucial moment in their lives. But then, maybe Isilik had a part to play in the trek, he thought suddenly, heading towards the captain of the ship. The whole purpose was to test the couple, see if they were worthy as warriors and as lovers, to test their faith in each other and the goddess. Maybe every trek had an Isilik. That was a strange possibility.

"Hey there," the captain said, extending a hand to him. "My crew's just loading the copper in the hopper." He laughed at his own joke, "we'll be ready to leave first thing after lunch. You going to need help bringing your bags down? I can send a man."

"No thanks, we're not bringing much. Well, maybe Psychro is, but I'm sure we can manage," Cameo replied. They chatted for a while before going their separate ways. With that errand out of the way he checked his list. Only one more thing of significance, check in on Artemyn before they lost all radio contact.

* * *

"We're doing what?" Tug Mug asked.

"We're getting a ship. Something small, something fast," Psychro replied.

The Graviton repressed the urge to make a dirty joke, mostly because he could pick up on Psychro's mood. The hybrid Lunatak was in a state of high anxiety and was itching for a fight. Tug Mug had already heard the full story of what had happened with Isilik, so he had been somewhat prepared. "This ees your moon," he reminded him, "I can fly a lot of sheeps, but getting one ees your job. Eet's a shame Red Eye eesn't around."

"Yeah. A Darkling would be handy. I don't think there are any around. I'll check around though. Thanks."

Tug Mug shook his head as Psychro took off. He felt bad for the Psion/Ice Lunatak. He didn't have siblings of his own, not that he knew of, and had never known anyone he was as protective of as Psychro was of Psikaris. But Tug Mug had dealt with people with vendettas, and knew that the more obsessed the stalker was, the more dangerous they became. Attacking Psychro was bold, divulging his plans to kill Psikaris and Cameo took enormous guts, and Tug Mug knew a lot about guts.

It was a little odd, when he thought about it. He didn't have many friends, but he found himself liking Psychro. The man could drink like a Graviton and slept around like a Graviton, he practically was a Graviton in all but shape; maybe that's what he liked in Psychro. Either way, Tug Mug thought of himself as loyal to his friends, and a little jaunt through the Ice Moon surface wouldn't be too bad from the warmth of a ship.

* * *

She looked so peaceful in the pale light of their home. Cameo had finished his business with Artemyn, including a report on Luna's progress, and had returned home to find his bondmate asleep on the couch, a book in her lap. She was the vision of beauty, he thought, finding himself watching her breathe. He was hopelessly in love, he thought to himself. She made breathing beautiful, the sound of her heart beating was music to his ears, and he was certain that if he had x-ray vision that he would find the way she digested attractive.

He tore his eyes away from her and saw that someone had come by and done some cleaning. Probably one of the other members of House Myntaello. He felt a pang of guilt over that. When his mother had stepped down as sire of the House he had inherited the position, but he never liked seeing his family as his underlings. Technically, he could order people to do all his housework, but where was the point in that? He was trying to change the old ways, push for equality for all. Heck, just his rank within the army was proof that things were changing. He snorted, crossbreeds were supposed to be the lowest of the low, scum of the moons, but he had risen above that.

The snort must have been louder than he'd thought. Psikaris stirred and stared blearily at him. "I think my doctor was jealous of you. She poked and prodded at me more than you did last night," she said with a faint smile. It was infectious and he returned it as he settled on the couch pulling her close to him.

"Everything okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. Everything's normal. She thinks I'll be fine for the trek. We are going to be fine, aren't we? I mean, with Isilik and all?" her body tensed, so he held her a little tighter.

"We will. Isilik can try whatever he wants. He caught Psychro off-guard and intoxicated, we won't be, and I know I can take him. Besides, Psychro and Tug Mug will be looking out for him too. They may be forbidden to help us, but they can stop him." He looked to the book. "Ice Moon survival guide? You're doing research?"

"Of course. What we learned in school isn't going to be enough. You should read it too, you know."

"That's one of the many things I love about you, 'Karis, you're always prepared. See? We have nothing to worry about. In fact, why don't I make us some dinner and you can teach me some of the finer points. Then tonight, I can teach you a few things," he said, squeezing her hand and getting up.

"Sounds like a plan," she replied.

* * *

All things considered the results of his hunt were successful, Psychro thought to himself as he returned to his home. The only Darkling on the moon at present was a grizzled man who had spent the last twelve years in an Icewalker dungeon, meaning he would be of no use to him. The man's possessions, however, were still in storage and the warden had been more than eager to assist such an influential House as Mymekon. Psychro had never used the infrared goggles, but he'd spent the last forty minutes on the way home with them on, and thought he had a pretty good idea of how well they worked.

An Icewalker's body temperature was low to begin with, a natural adaptation to help them survive the freezing cold, but the moon was colder and they appeared as lighter blue against the darker blue of the surroundings. His own body was warmer, as would Psikaris and Cameo, since he was only half Icewalker, and Tug Mug would be even more vibrant. Perhaps the most advantageous part would be that Isilik was travelling by vehicle, one who's engine would be a nice red to his eyes. Finally he reached his home and took off the goggles. Tug Mug was out getting food no doubt, so he had the place to himself. He spared a few minutes to do some last minute packing.

* * *

"With fire," Psikaris said, sitting in her chair. She and Cameo had been quizzing each other during most of the preparation for dinner. "Name edible things we might encounter."

Cameo set the dishes on the table. He wasn't the world's best cook, but he knew how to improvise. He had managed to make a decent stew out of the little food that they had in their home. The trek typically took a few weeks, so there hadn't been much point in stocking the pantry. "There's the natural wildlife, we'll probably want to avoid the larger predators and stick to the smaller game. Once we reach Lunis Lake there's fish that we can catch. Other than that we might find some mushrooms and other fungus in caves, although we probably won't be venturing deep enough in any we find, and there's some lichen and other small plants if we hunt for them. How do we deal with polar bears?"

"Talk about worst case scenario. Okay, well they've got tough hide, which means our laser weapons would need to be set high. Blades would work too, but I'm certainly not quick enough to avoid being shredded. They're agile, but not quick, and they usually give up easily if their prey runs away. All in all, I think we keep out of their way if we see one and shoot it with everything we've got. Which reminds me, did you remember to pack a repair kit?" she asked, taking a mouthful of stew. She noted, with some surprise, that he had the added black water beans that he had imported from the Darkling Moon. They added a spicy flavour, which wasn't unwelcomed.

"Yes. I gave you the better one, just in case we're separated," he replied, touching on one of her concerns of the trek. No one said anything about what to expect, mostly due to social stigma, but also because every one was different. She had heard from someone that they had bonded three times, and each time their trek had posed unique challenges specific to that relationship. It was conceivable that there would be a point where one would be apart from the other, ignoring that the death of one was also a distinct possibility.

It was a fine line that they walked in their packing. Bring too much and they would be burdened, slowing their progress, bring too little and something would be forgotten. That was said to be where faith in the goddess came in to play. She would provide for her children in their time of need, whatever that meant. It seemed like that was just asking for trouble, like they were ordering the goddess to make up for their inadequacies. A real goddess wouldn't help those people out of spite, and yet having no faith in the goddess to be there might likewise be construed as insulting.

"Your turn," Cameo prompted, startling her. She realized that she'd been staring absently at her near empty bowl of stew for at least a minute.

"Right. What's the best thing to do if we do get separated?"

"First of all, make sure that my own situation is safe. Once that's established, call out for you, look for any obvious indication of where you might be, and if all else fails backtrack. Staying put is often the best strategy. What are ways to keep warm at night?" He finished his bowl and pushed it in.

She thought for a moment. Realistically there were different answers depending on specific scenarios, but he was meaning in more of a general way. "Build a shelter to get out of the wind. Stay dry. Build a fire if it's safe. Snuggle together to keep body heat," she said at length.

"Very good." She saw mischief in his eyes and knew the words he was about to say before he said them. "But I think maybe we should practice that one before we go to bed." She considered pointing out the inefficiency in being naked where keeping warm was concerned but memories surfaced of his gentle, if persistent, kisses bubbled up and she found she didn't care. Happily she followed him into the bedroom.

* * *

The cave he had chosen to take shelter in had once been the home to a trio of wolves. Hunting had obviously been scarce for the creatures, because Isilik found them weak and easy prey to his blaster. He didn't like killing them, like many Icewalkers he respected the savage animals who survived out here, but he needed their den near the base of White Fang, somewhere that he would see Psikaris from. They also provided him with a little nourishment to go along with the food he'd brought with him. He didn't dare go into the city, that would be inviting recognition.

He wondered idly if Psychro had survived through his fall, and what condition he was in now. Either way it was payback for the abuse that the 'protective brother' had wrought upon him. Isilik hoped for a disfigurement, at least. He hunkered down and waited.

* * *

The ride from the Froston Ridge to White Fang was the matter of an hour, a trip that Cameo spent sitting close to Psikaris and trying to let her faint perfume overwhelm the stench of raw copper filtering through the hold. These trips weren't the most elegant or dignified, but they served their purpose. Psychro and Tug Mug were flying separately, in a ship that Psychro had been tinkering with in the family garage for a few years; it was in good shape, and seemed to be keeping up with them.

Cameo wasn't sure on the legalities of this. He and Psikaris were supposed to make the journey to the far side of Lunis Lake, where her holiest of temples was, on their own. Psychro was going to be with them, but not with them, as he and Tug Mug looked for Isilik. Did that count as cheating, or would Lunis take that into account when preparing their trek.

Finally, through a window, they saw the massive mountain surrounded by nothing but barren ground. It looked as formidable as the name suggested, and he had to remind himself that it was a perfectly normal geological formation. The trading ship banked and slowly lowered to a hangar near the surface. "We're here," he said to Psikaris, stating the obvious to try and relieve the tension he felt. "This time tomorrow we'll be out there somewhere."

There was a priest waiting for them when they disembarked, wearing a heavy coat over top the traditional lime green and white outfit. While the other passengers and crew went about their business, either making their way into the city or unloading freight, the newly bonded couple were guided to the summit and into an antechamber.

He could feel the raw power in this room, in the green padded chairs, in the banners of the powerful Houses, in the very rock itself. Cameo believed in the goddess, all Icewalkers did to some degree, but he'd never felt her presence like he did here. There was an aura, weighing his soul, judging him, seeing if he deserved the woman at his side. He wanted to draw both his sabre and his gun, fight to prove his worth, to scream a battle cry. It was a very strange feeling and he didn't think he liked it. A jolt of horror went through him. Was Psikaris going through the same thing? He hoped not, and wanted to hold her, protect her from Lunis' touch. He wasn't even aware of moving until he realized that he was laying on the ground.

* * *

Psikaris was stunned momentarily. There was a warm presence in the room, like a loving mother. She felt the motherly being chide her for her weaknesses while still offering comfort. Psikaris, as she had explained to her brother, believed in Lunis, just not to the extent that most did. She had confidence in herself and science, and felt too much was put on Lunis' influence. Suddenly Cameo was falling and she moved quickly to catch him before he was hurt.

"Don't worry," a woman's voice said. "This place has that effect on some people." Psikaris saw that the door from the antechamber into the high priestess' office was open. The head of the religion was always a woman, something to denote the goddess' role as protecting mothers as well as warriors. She padded over to where Cameo sat, her sandals slapping lightly on the rock floor, and touched his shoulder. Instantly Psikaris could see the haze pass from her bond mate's eyes. "Please, come with me. I will try and explain all that is required of you."

The high priestess' office was circular, with a clear window along one side that showed the vast countryside. The floor was covered in animal hides and felt incredibly warm. There were weapons of every sort adorning the wall, mingling with the bookshelves, and a large fresco showing a pregnant warrior and her son fighting an army of Mutants. It was, in short, what Psikaris would have expected. The priestess led them to a pair of chairs facing her desk and tapped a few keys on her keyboard. "Cameo and Psikaris of House Mymekon, I feel Lunis smiling on you. I am Snoeya, and it is my duty to prepare you for the journey ahead. It will be long and test your resolve, and you may find that your love and faith are not strong enough. However, if you are successful you will that your bond can never be broken by anyone."

Psikaris knew the statistics, and also that the high priestess was exaggerating the truth. Divorces weren't common, but they happened.

"One of those. A doubter. I pray that your doubt does not lead you astray," Snoeya said, piercing the Icewalker/Psion woman. "Doubt can be helpful, but doubt in the goddess can also be dangerous. And yet, I sense that you don't doubt Cameo. A good thing. He seems to be a good man, full of love and courage, perhaps too concerned for others, but a good man."

"How do you know these things?" Cameo asked.

"Experience, mostly. Everyone who goes on the trek must come before me. I have seen fools and cowards, people who are arrogant enough to believe they are entitled to Lunis' blessing, and many more. Most of them don't learn the error of their ways in time. But I've often found the humble, the confident, and the loving to be the most likely to succeed. Lunis also speaks to me, showing me what my eyes do not see. She is powerful, but loving and does not want to see her children fail."

"Then why?" Psikaris began.

"It is the way of the moon. To thin the herd, to cull the weak from the strong, to make our empire strong. She does not like seeing any of her children die, but knows it must happen, and I agree. You will rest here for the day and, in the morning, dine with me. Once that is done, you will head in that direction," Snoeya pointed out the window. "That way lies Lunis Lake. The goddess will guide you if it pleases her. When you have arrived, a ship will collect you and bring you back here."

"Psikaris is pregnant. Should we be concerned?" Cameo asked.

"Only if the children are not yours," a smile touched Snoeya's face as she said it, and neither bond mate noticed that she had pluralized the word. "As you already suspect, Lunis will help. The trek is about the bond between lovers, not about the children. You will doubtless forget that she is pregnant at all until you reach the end."

"And if we aren't worthy. How will our families know? Will Lunis tell you that too?"

"She will, though I hope that doesn't happen. It is a part of my duties that I dislike most." She turned to Psikaris, "I feel that your brother has yet a part to play in this game. I... I cannot tell you more, regretfully, though this will be as much a test of his faith as it is yours."

They spoke for almost an hour, asking and answering questions covering all aspects of what lay ahead. Only Lunis herself knew exactly what she had in mind, and the answers on past treks were vague. When they were satisfied, Snoeya led them to another room on the same level, near the antechamber, where her guests traditionally stayed. Their bags were already there, and an acolyte stood ready to guide them where needed.

* * *

This was very much a different city from Froston Ridge, Psychro thought as he walked methodically down the streets. He examined every face as they passed, looking for Isilik. Word had been sent ahead to the local authorities, but he didn't have much faith in them. If there was one thing he knew about the Icewalker people it was that they didn't have a very high crime rate. Individual Houses often took care of smaller infractions on their own members, and the larger ones were usually heinous enough that the Houses in charge could draw on the populace for assistance. They were a noble people, people who lived on honour. Sure, there were reasons for police forces; non-Icewalkers for one thing, and he'd been sent to a drunk tank or two in his time, but the police were small in numbers and weren't kept busy enough.

As if to prove him wrong, an officer walked by, holding a picture and stopped to ask a few people if they'd seen Isilik. The city of White Fang was a holy site first and foremost, unlike every other city it was run by the high priestess instead of a powerful House. This leant it a different atmosphere, in some ways a better one.

He and Tug Mug were walking down the main tunnel, passing branches that marked the homes of the few Houses that lived here, most of them smaller ones. There were shops and restaurants, and even a shrine to the other Lunar gods. The city felt like you were constantly being watched, and with this being the centre of the faith that was entirely possible. Psychro recalled one girlfriend, Zorcha from House Chilloi, had wanted to come here to experience a kind of voyeurism from the goddess. He thought it was tempting fate and they'd ended it shortly after.

"Eet's almost dinner time," Tug Mug noted, probably feeling a little uncomfortable with all the extra attention he was getting. There weren't many non-Icewalkers in the city, so he stood out like a sore thumb.

"It's always almost time to eat," Psychro said with none of his usual wit. He wasn't in the mood to eat, not with that man out there. About the only benefit was that he would get to confirm that Psikaris was currently safe.

If the situation wasn't so dire, he might have found it funny. How many times had his life been threatened? How many angry relatives had come looking for him after his supposed defilement of their sister or daughter. Dozens at least. He'd never really been afraid, but one mad man made a bold claim to hurt Psikaris and he exploded with rage. There was an irony there that he didn't like the look of. "Come on then," he said at length, "let's go find the love birds."

* * *

Luna yawned, stretching her little limbs as much as she could. There was one drawback with the Moons of Plundarr, it was rarely the same time of day on all of them. Froston Ridge was the perfect example. Right now they were mid afternoon while in the Royal capital it was morning. The brief jaunt to the Ice Moon, or to any of the other moons, threw off her sleep schedule. Artemyn had left a report on everything that had happened while she was away, and it was all boring. At least it had been helpful in catching up on sleep. The man might be brilliant and ambitious, but his writing needed a lot of improvement. Still, she couldn't be too hard on him. How was one expected to make the arrival of lumber from the Darkling Moon sound exciting?

* * *

"A test of my faith?" Psychro asked. It had taken them the better part of an hour to find a place to eat that wasn't crowded. Their waiter had calmly explained that the arrival of trading ships, in addition to the regular population, often meant an influx of people hitting the eateries before the ships continued on their way.

"That's what she said," Psikaris replied. She and Cameo had explained what had happened in Snoeya's office once they were seated.

He wasn't thrilled to hear that he was being tried as well. They were the ones going on the trek, not him, and he probably never would. At least, he didn't think he would. If the right woman came along, well, all bets were off. Still, it seemed unfair to put him in this kind of position, almost cruel of Lunis. But then, he'd always been intrigued by his relationship with the goddess. He'd only had the two children, though only one had been carried to term, and he'd never contracted anything. Maybe she just wanted to see if he was worthy of the favours she was bestowing on him.

Or maybe this was somehow a part of Psikaris' trek. People often speculated that others were brought in to the trial to test the bonded mates, either willingly or unknowingly he couldn't tell. Maybe it was designed to distract his sister from the other dangers around her if she suspected that he might be in danger. It was certainly something to ponder. "At least it sounds like she's confident in your return," he said at last, drinking a glass of wine that he'd bought for this occasion.

"She probably says that to all couples," Tug Mug smirked. Psychro shot the Graviton a death glare. The way he saw things was that confidence was important for Cameo and Psikaris to survive, and the way the rotund Lunatak had phrased it suggested that their odds weren't as good as they seemed.

Tug Mug was probably also right. Snoeya's job would be to prepare the couple without bias. In all likelihood she personalized her comments to some degree, but they were still generic. What would she say to him, Psychro wondered suddenly. Would she mention his role?

"That may be," Cameo said, squeezing Psikaris' hand, "but I think she's being honest with us. She genuinely wants people to succeed, and believes that we will be in the majority."

Psikaris finished chewing on a piece of some rodent. "Besides, we have to look at it that way. We are Icewalkers, sort of, and we don't give up. If we go out there expecting to lose, then we might as well not bother taking the trek. We can't let the dangers out there, including Isilik, to scare us off."

"Speaking of which, did you two hear anything about him?" Cameo asked.

"Nothing yet. But if he shows up, the White Fang authorities will grab him," Psychro said.

* * *

Still huddled in his cave, Isilik watched the sun dip below the horizon. Night came on fast, and the moon became bitterly cold in the dark. He was fortunate that he had brought along several heavy cloaks to keep warm, and the small fire near the back of the cave blazed nicely, sending the smell of roasted meat to him. He had eaten as much of the dead wolves as he could, knowing that the remains would be too big and bulky to carry with him, even with his snowmobile it would be too much. He would let some cook near the fire so that he had something to eat in the morning for breakfast.

"Enjoy your sleep, Psikaris, it may be your last," he whispered, the wind snatching his words and scattering the sound as soon as it left the cave. Quietly, he hunkered down at the back, and waited.

* * *

Cameo wrapped an arm around Psikaris' mid-section. They were exhausted from the travel, and numbed with fear for the coming days. Thoughts of intimacy surfaced but were overpowered by the need to save their energy. This trek would either be the start of a new life together, or be the end of their lives altogether.


	3. Chapter 3

Question of Faith by Jonathan J. Prideaux  
Chapter 3

"You are one of mine, are you not?" a voice asked him. He couldn't see anything, only a blank white. When he held his hands up, Psychro could see flakes of white passing by. The flakes weren't snow, or rather didn't behave like snow. For all that they were swirling, they didn't seem to be accumulating on the ground, they weren't cold or wet, and they didn't melt against his skin, merely evaporated. "I asked you a question," the voice said. There was no anger in it, just a statement of fact, as one might comment on the colour of the sky.

"I am," Psychro replied. He had never heard the voice before, but he knew the speaker intuitively. In this place, with the aura about it, there was only one person it could be. It never occurred to him that he should kneel before his goddess.

The white flakes somehow parted revealing the most strikingly beautiful woman he'd ever seen. An Icewalker, doubtless, with flawless blue skin. She was distinctly muscular, as befitting her role as warrior, with a heavy suit of armour. A pistol and a sword hung on her hips, and her head carried two magnificent golden horns. "You are half mine," she stated, causing him to wince. His mother had been a Psion woman, which was both a blessing and a taint.

"You honour me," he said, finding his voice.

"I do," she replied. He thought he detected a hint of a smile as she said it, which brought him back to the question as to why he was here before her. "You have served me well, both as a warrior and as a lover. The time is coming, though, when you will need to face me as one or the other in order to keep your life. You and Psikaris are twins, and as such your fates are entwined. Your success depends on her, and hers depends on you. If one dies, the other dies too. Remember that and keep it well."

* * *

Sweat soaked his pillow as Psychro jerked awake. He was alone again in his rented room, Tug Mug snoring soundly on the next bed over. He had drawn a curtain between their two beds to create some illusion of privacy, and was glad for it now. Had that really just happened? Did the goddess really commune with him? And, most importantly, what did it mean?

He turned on his bedside lamp and quickly jotted everything he remembered on to a notepad, as much detail as he could. "You must face me as one or the other," she had said. As a warrior or a lover. He thought gods were above such carnal pleasures, surely he wasn't supposed to have sex with her... but then how was he supposed to fight her? She was goddess of warriors, she was fighting spirit embodied, one could no more fight a goddess than contain a hurricane in a bottle. None of it made sense.

Except for one thing. If he died, Psikaris died as well and vice versa. It made this whole thing that much more dangerous, and made finding Isilik before he found Psikaris even more important. He didn't really want to die, and he didn't want to lose the one person he truly cared about. Only Lunis knew what she had in mind, he just hoped he could figure it out in time.

* * *

The western tunnel. Once they crossed that threshold there would be no turning back, or if they did the term 'coward' would follow them for all their days. Snoeya had provided them with a very nourishing meal, inviting them to take as much as they liked with them, and then had escorted them to this point. There had been curious stares and whispers from those they passed, some remembering their own treks and others wondering what it was like. Snoeya had touched the marks on their arms where they had drawn blood for the bonding ceremony, blessing them, and wished them on their way.

The thoughts of the two were of fear and excitement. The wild outdoors held many surprises and their very lives were at stake. But for Psikaris there was an added element, concern for her brother and the role that Snoeya had promised was there for him. She hadn't seen him at breakfast, which was considerably odd, nor was he waiting here. She could only assume that he and Tug Mug had left early to begin their hunt for Isilik.

Psikaris was snapped back to reality by the feel of Cameo's lips on hers, pulling her close. "Let's do this," he said. She saw Snoeya still standing in the tunnel, watching with a bemused smile on her face. Together they stepped out into the cold.

The wind was still, and their foot falls crunched in the shallow snow. Psikaris fancied that she felt stronger now that she was out, but passed it off as the fresh air being invigorating. It was theoretically possible that the goddess was taking some of the burden of childbirth off her, but the rational part of her brain dismissed this.

Earlier in the week they had discussed a strategy. They would hike at a reasonable pace, alternating taking the lead so one could walk in the other's footprints, while trying not to tire themselves out, and seek a spot for shelter early. The worst thing they could do was to be frantically trying to find something with dark coming on. Food wouldn't be an issue for the first few days, but they weren't carrying much since there were so many other essential things to be carrying, so if they saw something edible that they could get easily enough, then it would be worth their while.

Somewhere in there they would be tested, and that was a part that was difficult to plan for. In many ways, she thought as Cameo took the first shift in the lead, he had the advantage. All Icewalkers were taught basic survival skills, but those in the military were given so much more. Cameo would be expected to know how to survive for days if his ship crashed in a remote section of the moon, and even on other moons. An engineer was less so. She knew a dozen ways to re-calibrate a ship so that it flew faster, but she'd never had much in the way of practical experience in the wild.

Cameo had told her a story of how every pilot was given orders to land their ship in a desolate stretch they called the Frozen Graveyard in their first year. It was here that the moon was coldest, and very few creatures dared venture in to the several mile area. They were left on their own for two nights to see how well adapted they were. It was all heavily supervised, and only one person had ever actually died from it, but Cameo hadn't needed to be rescued. He'd known that the key to survival was to keep the canopy of his ship closed as much as possible to trap the warmth. He'd gone out long enough to catch some food and relieve himself, but otherwise had stayed inside where there were emergency rations and the like.

She suspected the purpose behind the story was to instill confidence in him and to try and calm her nerves, and she supposed it had worked to some degree, but it also left out how badly prepared she felt if they were separated.

* * *

Not too far away, Isilik watched patiently through a set of binoculars, his vehicle was ready to go. He tracked the direction they were headed and waited. Attacking them too close to the city would be foolhardy; someone might see him. He would wait three hours, and then follow. That, he figured would give them plenty of time. By then, they would be feeling the effects of fatigue and become easier prey. Just as he was about to go further into the cave, he heard the roar of an engine as a small fighter craft raced overhead. In itself this wasn't unusual, but there was something about it that caused the hairs on the back of his neck to stick up. He had seen an abnormally high number of fighters go by in the last day, which made him wonder.

* * *

Psikaris was in the lead now, some two hours into their first day, when they decided to take a break. They had spotted the boulder, lightly dusted in snow, in the distance and had agreed to use that as their first stop. Cameo felt that he could go on, but the fatigue was starting to show in his bond mate. He felt guilty about it, knowing that she wasn't used to the rigours of this much physical exertion like he was. Even though he was an officer, he still felt obligated to do many of the exercises that his men went through, to provide moral support mostly. She was also hampered by the added weight she was putting on. It would be worse in a few months, he knew. He also knew that she wasn't likely to admit to needing this rest.

She had laid out a small tarp on the ground against the boulder, using it as a natural shield from what little wind there was. "Not a bad start," she said, sitting.

"Couple of miles," Cameo agreed, crouching down and taking a mouthful of water from the canteen at his hip. "I guess the first part of the trek is the easy part."

"Hnh. Yeah, we haven't even had to find shelter or food yet. Don't be impatient, though. It'll come." She looked up as Psychro's ship roared overhead, flying low and slowly, she waved up at it. "Good to see he's still around."

"Not really. It just means he hasn't found Isilik yet. What makes a man become that obsessed? Just hormones and sore feelings? That doesn't make sense to me," Cameo said. He didn't want to add the haunting thought that Psychro wasn't that much different from Isilik. Neither man handled rejection well, and Cameo had seen exactly how obsessive Psychro could be in the pursuit of his conquest. Was Psychro capable of something like this?

"He isn't like that," Psikaris said, jolting his train of thought. "I know you're comparing Isilik to my brother, and Psychro isn't like him. He can take no. He doesn't like it, but he can."

It was disorienting to hear it, but she had talked about her abilities once. Limited cellular telekinesis, which allowed for very mild shape shifting, and an almost non-existent telepathic power. The latter, she said was like getting a vague impression of what someone close to her was thinking; in this case she knew that Cameo was talking about Isilik and thinking of Psychro, her logical mind filled in the blanks. "I know, but it's not far off," he conceded. There was no point in lying to her, he was never good at it. "If Psychro's personality was pushed to an extreme..."

"Okay. Maybe," she stood, a little uncomfortable with the subject matter, and he managed an apology rather than letting it fester. They'd spent only a few minutes, but they knew they should press on.

* * *

Still nothing. Psychro cursed loudly, the profanity nearly startling Tug Mug as he piloted. "Such language," the Graviton chided, though they both knew he'd heard worse. They'd been searching for the last four hours, a good two hours before the lovebirds even left White Fang, and still had found no sign of Isilik. Trying to find him was going to be like finding a needle in a haystack, and yet Psychro knew they would track him down. That was one impression he got from his commune with Lunis; that he and Isilik would meet again somehow.

What the end result of that meeting would be was uncertain, and even the meeting itself was unknown depending on how the rest of Psikaris' test went. If she died... he shook the thought from his head and concentrated on the landscape below through the borrowed goggles. All this travelling and the only living things he'd seen was a pack of snow wolves that were far away and the pair themselves. Their vital signs appeared to be normal, maybe running a little warmer than average, but still normal.

"Let's try a little to the west," Tug Mug said, "you never know." There wasn't a particular rhyme or reason to it. Rationally, Isilik could be far ahead and laying in wait, or come from any angle and direction. A lone elk grazed nearby, burrowing beneath the snow for the stubby scrub grass that grew sporadically. It would make for good hunting if it would venture towards them, but trying to guide it that way would definitely constitute cheating.

Psychro had meant to look up the history of cheating during these treks, whether anyone had ever tried it, and what had happened to those that did. The Icewalker goddess was not known for being very forgiving, much like the moon itself, and he suspected that the results were quite gruesome. He probably would have gotten around to doing it if the whole Isilik mess hadn't cropped up.

The fighter craft turned sharply, Tug Mug skilfully piloting it. The ship was military hardware, and the gentleman in charge had been very reluctant to part with it. A lot of restraint went into not decking the man, instead Psychro had pointed out that the health and safety of Cameo, probably technically the man's superior, was very important. A concession had been made to disarm the vehicle, which was probably a minor point.

* * *

Another two hours of solid marching later and thoughts of lunch were beginning to stir. That was when luck hit them. The same elk that Psychro had spotted from the air had indeed ventured near, close enough that Cameo and Psikaris saw it at the same time. "What do you think?" she asked, freezing in place as the elk raised its head to scent the air.

"Why not? We'll take what we can and leave the rest for some other predator. We don't know when the next time we'll find food is." Cameo shrugged off his pack and placed it on the ground. "You get the fire ready to go and I'll see if I can kill it."

Quietly he slipped off. There wasn't much in the way of shelter, and he would have to stop anytime the elk looked in his direction. Blasters were great weapons, but their accuracy and strength diminished with distance.

While he slinked off, Psikaris slowly removed the small bundle of wood that she had lashed to Cameo's bag. There had been a small stand of evergreens near the mountain city and they had stopped long enough to gather a few. Fire was a luxury out here, giving those Icewalkers who could generate it from their bodies an advantage. She alternated between keeping an eye on his progress and her own work until she was satisfied.

* * *

"Go back!" Psychro said, urgently. "Back where we saw them!" He couldn't explain it. One moment they had been travelling across the sky, the next he had this sudden feeling that Psikaris needed him. Tug Mug didn't hesitate, turning the light craft around.

* * *

The worst case scenario, Cameo thought, softly putting one foot in front of the other, was that the elk would charge him when he got close. Those horns weren't for decoration, as Lunatak horns seemed to be, and adult elk had been known to kill unwary Icewalkers. If it did charge, though, he probably could get off a killing shot before it gored him, but it still paid to be careful.

It's head whipped towards him, and it turned its body. He'd been spotted, clearly, and it was evaluating whether he was a threat or not. The elk wasn't cornered, and was more likely to run the other way, but he couldn't be sure. His pistol raised and he chanced another step forward. He was still too far away for comfort. He wasn't a bad shot, but he usually allowed the targeting systems of his ship do the hard work. Across the empty space their eyes locked, a battle of wills between them. He wondered, as he had during his training, if this was life had been like for the first Icewalkers, the primitive battle of Lunatak versus nature.

As he had done on that day long ago, he kept his eyes locked on his target, the crosshairs of his pistol lined up on its chest. Another slow step brought him inches closer as he tried to project the thought that he meant it no harm. Which of the gods was it that governed the hunt, his mind projected suddenly. Tesudas, the Darkling goddess of luck? Lunis who governed warriors? Cyris the Psion god of death? He supposed that each had a hand to play, but there was only one whose name he would pray to at the moment. "Please let this work, Lunis," he thought to himself.

The elk stomped on the ground, and he could see the steam coming from its nostrils even at this range. It was going to decide any second what it was going to do, so he braced his arms for the shot. Suddenly it started to turn, as if to bolt and he pulled the trigger. The elk let out a mournful cry, tumbling to the ground still kicking. Cameo sprinted through the snow, cursing. It hadn't been a clean kill, and now the elk was suffering. The gap seemed especially long now, the agony of the elk poignant in the air as he got closer. Legs thrashed and he saw the scorch mark in its hind quarters where the bolt had hit, numbing the entire section. His weapon had been on a stun setting, so in a few hours the rear might revive, but until then the elk would be helpless.

Large brown eyes looked accusingly at him, striding closer with a knife drawn. He didn't want to chance wasting his blaster's power on a second shot. Cameo walked behind it, as it craned its neck to follow him with those eyes. It was wounded, not stupid, he needed an open shot at the throat with his knife, but those perilous antlers... "Easy there," he whispered, "I'll make this as quick as I can. Sorry about this."

He dove in, landing squarely on its back. He grabbed the antlers with one hand and directed them away from his person as best he could, while his other hand slid the knife across the throat. Blood spurted from the gaping wound, and he threw himself free. Gradually the beast collapsed. He turned to signal Psikaris and saw, to his horror, a snowmobile almost on her.

* * *

She couldn't really tell what was happening over there, it was too far away to make out more than the basics of the event. She saw Cameo jump the elk and fancied that she could see the flash of blood in the air. Once he rolled free she released a breath that she didn't realize she had been holding, and that's when she heard the roar of an engine. At first she thought it might be Psychro coming back on another pass but knew it wasn't. The ship he had taken made a different sound. That was the sound of an Echo class ice sled, which meant one likely thing. Psikaris fumbled in her bag for her pistol as Isilik's snowmobile arrived.

Psikaris pointed the weapon at his chest, wondering how long it would take for Cameo to get near. She'd never killed anyone, and had a pathetic rating in both hand to hand and armed combat. It wasn't the main reason she had delved into the mechanical side, but it was one of them. "You aren't going to shoot me, are you, Karis'?" Isilik asked, dismounting from the snowmobile. He was a good twenty feet away, close enough that she could see the mania in his eyes.

"I might if you don't stop there. You nearly killed my brother," she said, using the anger as fuel for if she did need to shoot him.

"He lived? That's too bad, I was hoping he didn't." He did stop, which brought her some relief. "Is that whose ship that is?" he asked, glancing above and behind her. Foolishly, she turned her head, a mistake that he capitalized on by shooting her in the chest. It was a stunning blast, knocking her out cold. "And now, to kill you and your children."

* * *

Time seemed to slow to a crawl as Cameo willed his legs to move faster. Psikaris was down, and the mad man had drawn a knife of his own. Isilik thrust the blade in to her stomach twice before Cameo's laser blasts knocked him down. He was hardly aware of Psychro and Tug Mug's ship landing nearby, focussed on dealing with the traitorous Isilik with his bare hands. Fury built to a blazing crescendo, tackling the stunned body, driving his fists into every available surface. His bondmate. His children. Everything he cared about taken from him by the man in front of him. No, not a man, a sack of meat that he was determined to tenderize.

Only one thing stopped him. Psychro. The hybrid Lunatak pulled Cameo off by the shoulders and spun him towards Psikaris, blood flowing freely from the wounds in her stomach. "What did you do that for? She's dead and that one..." Cameo snarled, his anger towards Psychro held in check by the thinnest of threads.

"She's not dead. Not yet, and only you can save her. Isilik's not going anywhere," Psychro's words acted like a wall to the flood of Cameo's anger, as confusion reared its head. "Look, she told you. Cellular telekinesis. Gives her a bit of a healing factor. She can't use it because she's unconscious, but you..."

"Can copy her power," realization hit Cameo. He assumed that the gift had come from his father's side, the ability to mimic the abilities of those around him, only with diminished strength. It made sense, he'd never seen Psikaris with a significant injury, and she always seemed to have soft hands. "But I don't know how to use them."

"I'll help. Put your hands over the stab mark and close your eyes. Concentrate on the sound of my voice," he began.

* * *

One moment he was standing with Cameo, trying to quash the uneasy fears inside, the next he wasn't. He was in a white space with a pair of doors nearby. His first thought was that he had died, that he had been too late. No one knew what the afterlife was like, mostly because no one ever came back to tell. Oh sure, there were rumours and speculation from those who had spoken with the gods, but nothing confirmed. But what was he supposed to do? Was one door a paradise and the other condemnation? And how could he tell which was which?

He walked over to them, surprised to find that he could walk around the doors but certain that if he opened either that it wouldn't be the same white space on the other side. They were both of plain wood and both lined with deep gouges. The one on the left, strangely, smelled more pleasant than the other, but he couldn't put his finger on either odour.

"The time has come," Lunis said, startling him. Even more strangely there were two of her. The one on his right wore an improbably loose, almost transparent outfit that seemed to cling to her in just the right places and hang by magic. The one on the left was dressed head to toe in body armour, and was armed with the traditional sword and pistol. A helmet, with holes in the top for her horns, was nestled in the crook of her arm.

"No. Not yet. Psikaris and Cameo need me. She's dying and I can save her," he looked from one to the other, pleading.

"You can save her, if you're successful." The images of Lunis spoke in unison, and neither seemed moved by his impassioned begging.

"But there's no time. Every minute I'm here brings her closer to death."

That sparked a reaction. Though he didn't remember there being wind, it suddenly picked up, howling fiercely and knocking him from his feet. He sat on the ground, covering his eyes. The two women were untouched by the wind. "You forget, you deal with the gods. All things are possible. Time has no meaning in this place unless we will it. Behold!"

They stepped aside and he saw the landscape he had just left behind them. There he was, standing behind Cameo, crouched over Psikaris, tears streaming down the former's face. A drop was caught mid-air, destined for her bellybutton. Lunis, or was that the Lunises, pointed to where Isilik lay. His hand was wrapped around his fallen pistol and levelled in their direction. "In seconds he will fire. If you succeed here, he will miss and you will have the chance to kill him or spare him as you see fit. If you fail, his shot will kill you, and Psikaris will die as well."

The words struck a chord in Psychro's soul. Whatever was about to transpire here, he held the lives of two people in his hands. He felt helpless, and yet he had no choice. "What must I do?" he asked, choking the words out.

"I am the goddess of love," said the first. "Come with me and show me the pleasures of the mortal world. Delight me as I have never been delighted, satisfy my needs and I will reward you with the gift of life."

"I am the goddess of warriors," the second said. "I challenge you to single combat. Blood will flow in rivers when we meet, best me and you will have proven yourself worthy, fail and you die with glory and honour."

"We require champions in our House. Choose one of us, accept our call, and be counted among our best," they spoke again in unison. "You have served us well in the past, and have gained our favour. Now it is time to prove that favour is well earned. Remember, time means nothing, consider wisely." The women turned as one and retreated to their doors, leaving Psychro alone in the tableau.

They were right; he needed to choose wisely. Since he had the time, he figured he would sit and think. Love or war. It wasn't a question of which he was best at, but which he could beat a goddess at. On the surface it was easy, he was renowned in the bedroom and less in the arena. Women from all over the moons, and more than on from other planets, knew his name and sighed wishfully at the memory. But, and he didn't like to admit it, a lot of that wasn't him. Oh he was above average and had learned many tricks to please women, but he also cheated. Thanks to his Psion heritage he could convince people of things, growing stronger if he was in direct physical contact. To tell a woman that what he was doing was pleasurable, or to increase how pleasurable it was, wasn't a difficult feat. He only did it if he thought he wasn't doing well, but he did have to use it on occasion.

Would it work on a goddess, or would she be resistant to his powers. How would he operate without that safety net. Was he, in fact, better off fighting her? In the arena he had a below even record but there were no rules in a contest like this, there couldn't be, which fell in to his realm. He was used to fighting in bars where the only rule was to win. With his life on the line he would hold nothing back and he might just get lucky.

Or he could rely on his natural charm and get lucky. It was difficult to conceive either way. And yet the odds of winning couldn't be that horrendous if she were asking for a champion. Surely this was designed to thin the ranks and bring out only the worthy ones. He eyed the impassive figures, standing by their doors. They were watching him, and he didn't doubt that they could hear his thoughts.

He had to go with his strengths, he sighed. And, at worst, he could at least say that he had died with a smile on his face having slept with a goddess. He walked over to where the phantom image of Psikaris was and touched her face. "Karis. I love you, and I'm sorry that your life depends on me. It's not fair to you. If I could, I would sacrifice my life for you, but it doesn't look like it works that way. You've always been there for me and I hope I'm here for you now. Cameo? If I die, get that bastard Isilik for me."

The tear drop caught his attention, and he found himself strangely studying Cameo's face. The anger. The grief. The passion. It was all there, bared before him, not clothed with the need to hide his emotions. He felt tears of his own burning his eyes. He would never know that level of love. Psikaris came close, but she was family. Could he have that someday with Chilla?

An odd thought at a time like this, but one he chose to nurture. He had fooled around with so many before, always claiming to be searching for the 'right one.' But was he really? Had he really understood what love meant? To devote oneself to a single person above all others? Oh sure, Icewalker law allowed for multiple bond mates, but Chilla had never done that. She had been happiest with Ren, could she ever be happy with him? He had one chance, a chance he had won by sleeping with Mandora, and he promised he would make it count. He would remain faithful to her and...

The choice was clear. He walked to the doors and faced the warrior aspect. "I accept your challenge," he said, swallowing hard.

"You do? Congratulations, you have surprised me," Lunis' warrior side said. "I was certain that you would choose my other side."

"I can't. I have sworn myself to Chilla, and she doesn't like to share. Not even with a goddess. I'm sorry. If I fail, could you let her know I cared?" he asked.

The goddess of love smiled warmly and touched his shoulder. "This gift I will give to you," she said, and vanished along with the door.

The warrior Lunis opened her door, showing a battlefield littered with bodies. "Come then, meet your destiny." The stench of death wafted more strongly from the door, Icewalkers of every sort lay in various states, many were missing limbs and all were very dead. The snow was stained purple and was covered in gore.

The ground on the other side of the door was nearly covered in vomit as Psychro took it all in. "Ah, no offence, but could we pick a different place to fight. This isn't really my style," he said, wrenching his eyes from the scene to the goddess herself.

"You amuse me, Psychro of House Myntaello." The scene changed, replaced by a bar. The corpses were gone, but the smell wasn't. It looked exactly like the bar he'd been in a few days before in Froston Ridge, where the whole mess with Isilik had begun. It seemed like a fitting place to have it end one way or the other. He stepped through and the door vanished. Lunis' sword and pistol were gone, but the body armour was not. "We fight until one of us yields or you are killed."

"Fine by me," he replied.

Lunis allowed him to make the first move, slowly walking around the room, measuring where everything was and analysing everything that could be used as a weapon. Bottles of every sort, a pool table with the cues still in their racks, chairs, and much more. But a look at her told him that he'd be best off starting with hand to hand, weighing her speed and strength. He lunged in with his right fist, connecting solidly with her left hand which he would have sworn had not been there moments before. Instantly he began to second guess his choice. There was no doubt in his mind that she could win the fight any time she chose.

"Until one of us yields or you are killed," she had said, meaning that there was no way to kill her. In many ways it was far easier to kill a man than it was to make them surrender, he had found. Anything could kill, if used with the right force, but to beat on someone until they gave up? He was so caught up in his thoughts that he almost missed seeing her reach out and grab him. She propelled him by his vest over the side of the bar.

"How often do you lose these things?" he asked, struggling to his feet and trying to buy himself some time.

"It's only happened once," she replied. Lunis didn't move from the entrance to the bar, and he wondered about that. Was she toying with him? No, she was testing him. A lightbulb went off in his head. He didn't have to beat her, he had to impress her. None of this was real, the real him was out there with Cameo and Psikaris, any wounds incurred here wouldn't affect him there... he hoped.

"Who were they?" his eyes searched the area behind the bar and he saw a short metal rod, used to keep rowdy patrons in line. Carefully he palmed the weapon and walked around the bar to face her again.

"Vaekin the second. The greatest fighter that ever lived." Psychro hesitated. Vaekin had been legendary among his people over a thousand years ago. He had united several of the major Houses and helped the Icewalker empire along the road to become as strong as it was today. He had always carried the banner of Lunis, and now it made sense. He certainly couldn't top those efforts, but he would have to try. For Psikaris' sake as well as his own.

He walked closer, noting her posture and saw a slight tension in her muscles when he started to get within striking range. This was no drunken patron, despite the setting, this was a full fledged goddess. He swung the rod with his right, which she caught, and followed up almost immediately with a sharp left to her ribs. Few people knew that he could fight with both hands, and had become adept at this kind of move. The pipe was wrenched from his grip and he stumbled backwards to narrowly avoid her counterattack. "Very good," she said, though the body armour had absorbed most of the blow.

Psychro stood up again, trying to keep the thought of Psikaris laying bleeding front and centre; use that anger to fuel his strength. She had his weapon now, and he didn't think she would hesitate to use it. There was also the question of how long she would be content to let him come to her, at what point would she tire of it and seek him. "Put down the weapon, make it a fair fight," he said, trying his hypnotic powers on her.

It was a mistake. Her expression changed instantly from patient, if amused, to fury. "That was not one of my gifts," she snapped, closing the gap between them. She swung the pipe with terrible force, splitting the pool table in half with the narrow miss. He didn't have time to consider the damage it would have done had the blow connected as her second swing caught his shoulder and sent him flying on to a table against the wall. Her aura frightened him, radiating a loathing for the Psion power he had tried to use.

"Maybe not," he said, switching to his natural charm. "But all's fair in a fight. I fight to win, even if it means using my other half."

"And are you winning?" Lunis asked, seeming to calm a little. The question sounded sarcastic, and he accepted the barb. "Winning is important, but so is honour."

"Right. Because this was a fair fight to begin with. You've got the armour, you've got the powers of a goddess. I have no chance to win no matter what I do. Look what you did to that table, I couldn't do that kind of damage in a hundred shots, but you did it in one." He managed to scrape himself off the table, even though his body was protesting movement of any kind.

"You want me out of my armour? Perhaps you chose the wrong trial. But if you believe you cannot win, then you have already lost."

Something danced in the back of his head, and it would be his eyeballs if she struck him again. This was his trek too, wasn't it. The trek was about faith; in one's self, in one's partner, in Lunis. If he didn't have the faith in himself to beat her, then she was right. He couldn't win. Could he. Was that how Vaekin had done it? He had always been so full of faith, the stories said, maybe that was how he had won.

It wasn't about the armour. The armour was there as decoration. She could be fighting naked and his strikes would still have little effect. It was about him, not her. His shoulder still hurt, but he'd dislocated it before; he would live. Psychro walked towards her and was glad that she wasn't hitting him immediately. She didn't so much as flinch when he swung again, merely stepped aside and let his momentum carry him past. He tried his left again and she caught his wrist, twisting it sharply so that it was pinned behind him, further injuring his shoulder.

The pain was enormous, almost overwhelming. His knees buckled, and she let him drop to the ground. "You are no warrior. You will be culled from the herd and your sister will die," she turned her back and walked towards the entrance where he now saw her knife and pistol were hanging, waiting.

He rose unsteadily to his feet, wanting with all his heart to attack her now, while her back was to him, but remembered faintly her words about fighting with honour even through the haze of his pain. "No," he said, the words barely a growl. "If you want to be rid of me, you'll have to do better than that."

Lunis turned, and he saw her smiling, a pleased look. The exposed back had indeed been a test then. She walked back over to him and he waited, trying to analyse her movements for even the slightest weakness. He didn't see any, but he didn't let that phase him. Once she was close enough he dove at her, tackling her around the mid-section, his wounded arm crying out for mercy as he moved, and was rewarded when they went crashing to the ground. Psychro struck that pretty face with his good arm as hard as he could, grunting as it felt like punching a stone wall. She twisted with the punch and rolled so that she had him pinned. She reared back and hit him back, sending a pair of teeth flying, blood spraying from the open wound. "You're weak," she said. "I've already won."

She climbed off him and made towards her weapons. "Not until I'm dead," he rolled to one knee, thinking hard. She needed her weapons, that had to be important. But how? What if he could get to them instead? Could he use them? Would that be cheating?

"Still you fight? Why put yourself through this suffering? Let me end it," she said. "You can't even stand."

"An Icewalker doesn't give up," he cursed. "I won't give up until my heart stops beating." Psychro tried to gather his reserves of energy, watching and waiting. He dove, knowing she would anticipate and step aside, but that wasn't his goal. His head hurt, his left shoulder and arm were practically useless, but his legs were fine. He continued the dive, sprinting past to where the weapons were. He grabbed the pistol and wheeled around, firing blind in case she was chasing.

She wasn't. She wasn't even visible, which he found very disconcerting. He let his gaze wander around the bar, searching for any sign of where she might have hidden during his mad rush, and trying to quell the rampaging headache he had. She wasn't behind the bar or anywhere above him, from what he could tell, which left the possibility that she'd ducked into one of the washrooms at the back. Psychro had been wondering if those doors actually led anywhere. The front doors probably didn't, anyway.

There was nothing obvious about the washrooms to indicate which she was in, no tell tale sounds or tracks. He considered the women's one as likely, but supposed that was only because he perceived her as female. The men's room was where the mess with Isilik had started, so maybe he ought to look in there.

"A disciplined warrior relies on patience, waiting for his opponent to make a mistake," his old instructor's voice came back to him, and it brought up a good point. Out here he had an advantage, he could sit and wait for Lunis to emerge from behind one of those doors, he could rest his aching wounds. But if he went blindly in there, he could be walking into an ambush.

He wasn't sure how long went by. Ten minutes? Twenty? An hour? He was restless, mostly wanting to get this over with but trying to keep calm knowing that two lives hung in the balance. Two people he cared about dearly. Suddenly the men's room door exploded open, Lunis charging out. He hastily got up, but was tackled bodily to the ground, back scraping across the stone floor. "Patience is a virtue, but so is always being ready," she told him. The blaster had spiralled from his grasp and now lay too far out of reach. It was a desperate move, but he was running out of options, so he grabbed her throat to try and choke her. Lunis wrenched the arm aside and laughed. "You've lost the fight. Surrender."

"Psikaris forgive me, " he whispered. She was right. He had lost. With one arm pinned and the other rendered useless he had little chance. He closed his eyes, as if giving in, but rapidly brought his forehead up to crack her chin. Momentarily she let go of his arm, and he used the respite to shove her aside.

"Stop," Lunis still crouched, but there was a change in her demeanor. "You have proven yourself to be courageous and loyal. You accepted the challenge of a goddess knowing it might result in your death. You remained loyal to a woman who has shown you nothing but scorn and you have shown your devotion to both your sister and myself. Rise, Psychro, I have chosen to give you your life." She held out a hand for him to take and, as he did so, he felt his health return. His head cleared, his arm moved freely, even the missing teeth regenerated. The bar put itself back together and she gestured for him to follow. "Service like yours should be rewarded. Come sit with me for a moment. Rest and gather your thoughts."

"Sure. You drink?" he asked, slipping behind the bar. She regarded him with a hint of humour, but accepted a mug of beer. For himself he sampled one of the expensive bottles from the rack. He'd never have been able to afford to purchase something like this on his own, so he figured he might as well. It wasn't every day one fought a god and lived to tell the tale. "So I just go back to where I was and have a few seconds?"

Lunis drank slowly. "A few. He will miss regardless. What you do to him then is your own business."

The brandy went down his throat smoothly, a wonderful explosion of tastes, as he considered the options. Should he let Isilik live? Let Cameo finish him off? Or did he take satisfaction in dealing the killing stroke. Lunis had spared his own life, he thought, maybe he could return the favour. At least, long enough for one of the others to do it. The second shot went down to join the first and he saw Lunis watching him carefully. She was barely winded, and only a hint of sweat. This had been far too easy for her, he knew, she could have killed him immediately. A treacherous, maybe even sacrilegious thought surfaced, voiced by the alcohol. "So, if I'd chosen your other aspect... How good are you?"

"If Chilla doesn't work out, you're more than welcome to try and find out," she replied, waving her hand at him.

* * *

"Now what?" Cameo asked, as Psychro was jolted back into the real world. Alcoholic haze gone, and suddenly freezing cold again, Psychro winced as a beam of energy arced past his shoulder.

He sprinted to Isilik and took the weapon away. He would be of no further danger. It occurred to him that Psikaris would be safe. Lunis had promised that she would only die if Psychro failed, and he hadn't. This gave him renewed confidence as he returned to Cameo's side. "Focus on the wounds, it's tricky to visualize and I'm going off how she's described it. Picture the tears closing along the precise path that they were torn. Take your time, don't rush. You can do it, I know you can. There you go; that's one done. Now the other, you're doing great. Now clean her up as best you can. You're both going to need a lot of rest, so get your shelter ready. When she wakes, I've got a story to tell, and then you two can decide what to do about Isilik over there."

"Kill the bastard," Cameo spat. "He doesn't deserve to live for what he did to 'Karis... the babies! What if..."

Psychro hadn't considered that. Isilik's strikes had been to the stomach intentionally, he was sure. Punish her and the unborn children. Sure, they weren't very big, and the odds of hitting one were slim, but there was no way to be sure. "Trust in Lunis," he said. "This is your test, not theirs."

But what if the threat of losing them was part of the test, Psychro asked himself. He had interfered in it enough already, he knew he shouldn't stick around but what if his trek wasn't over. It couldn't just be one obstacle, could it?

"You're right. I'd better go get that elk, set up the tent and everything else. Leave Isilik there. When she wakes up, I want Psikaris to see him, I want her to have the chance to kill him herself," Cameo said.

* * *

Cameo wasn't really sure what had happened. Psychro had seemed like a different man, helping him heal his sister. One second he'd been frantic and the next he'd been patient and calm. He didn't really allow himself the time to think about it, as he had too much else to worry about. Psikaris seemed to be out of the danger zone, he seemed to have done an adequate job healing her, though a proper doctor visit would be needed. He had set up their small domed tent first, laying her inside with their packs.

Food was not a priority, keeping her warm and dry was. He was tempted to change her clothes, as they were damp from laying in the snow and sticky with blood, but felt a little self-conscious doing that in front of her own brother. Psychro might have been acting a little more friendly, but that might be pushing it.

At least he didn't feel guilty about using the snowmobile to fetch the elk carcass. People on the trek were permitted to use whatever resources were available to them. There was a couple of hours worth of fuel in the tank, something that didn't surprise him, they could use it to get them some distance from here tomorrow to make up for lost time. The elk was large and bulky, requiring quite some effort to drape it over the back of the snowmobile, and the vehicle complained as it was made to carry the extra weight back to the camp. Psikaris was starting to wake, as the numbing effects of the stun wore off, while Psychro and Tug Mug waited patiently outside.

He poked his head inside the tent to reassure her he was fine, and ducked back out to work on making a fire. "You should keep some of that hide as a trophy," Psychro noted. "Your first kill as a bonded mate." It was traditional, after all.

"It's a good thing I found it first and then Isilik, then," Cameo said, glaring at where the prisoner lay. Psikaris emerged, still in the sodden clothes and looked in the same direction. "I was going to kill him, but I thought I'd let you do it."

"I've never done it before, and never felt the desire. But I should." He saw the warring in her countenance. Cameo had a good idea of what she was thinking; that she needed to be strong, she needed to prove that she could defend herself and her loved ones. This man had made her seem weak, he had nearly killed her and her children. If she didn't do something about it, the act would haunt her forever, staining her with the cowardice just as her own blood stained her shirt. She squared her shoulders and advanced.

Cameo wanted to hold her, protect her from the mix of horror and duty that lay before her. She obviously didn't really want to end this man's life, and he felt his own duty rising. But he couldn't baby her. There were times when he had to let go and let her be her own woman, and this was one of them. He was ready though, just in case.

* * *

Isilik was awake as she stepped closer to him, his eyes weren't focussed and his face was mottled with cuts and bruises. He probably, she thought as she stared down at him, had several broken bones in his face and it was only shock that was blocking the pain. Psikaris knelt down and stared at him for a little. Did he realize she was here, did he recognize her? She tried to remember why she had liked him. He'd been friendly enough, but with an underlying tone of manipulation. He wanted in her pants and little more, but she had genuinely liked him for a time.

Those emotions wouldn't help her now. Pleasant thoughts would do no good in spurring her on. She needed to do this. The men behind her might think less of her if she didn't follow through. Ordinarily she didn't really care what the public perception of her was, but these were the two exceptions to the rule. If either her brother or her bondmate thought poorly of her, it would hurt her more than the lingering pain in her stomach.

She needed anger, she needed hate. This man had nearly killed Psychro. This man had tried to kill her children and herself. This man was insane enough that if she let him live she would forever be looking over her shoulder for him to come finish the job. Her knife slashed hard across his throat without hesitation, and the blood sprayed up against her face. The liquid splashed across her lips leaving a bitter iron tang, she forced herself to watch for a long minute as the blood slowed to a dull ooze and the light faded completely from his face.

Her first kill. She felt none of the joy that others in her class had expressed on theirs, but maybe that had been bluster, a false bravado to impress their peers. There was no glory in taking another's life, only honour in a job well done. It had been quick, at least, and that was the least he deserved for those rare moments of kindness he had shown.

Psikaris rose unsteadily to her feet, her outfit now completely ruined, and rejoined her companions. She saw them nod approvingly, but also saw the concern. Suddenly, as her stomach fought to keep its contents, she felt a desire to be with them and be comforted. She didn't think she liked death. But first she needed to change.

* * *

The story didn't take long to tell, and it sounded highly unlikely to Cameo's ears. Some of it, he was sure, had been embellished to make him sound good, but there was enough truth present for him to wonder. Psychro's timely arrival was the obvious sign. How else could he know where to be? The sudden change in his personality, the calm with which he'd directed Cameo. Everything sounded plausible. "So happens with you now? Do you think that's the last role you have to play?" he asked.

"Couldn't tell you. I hope so, but only Lunis herself knows what she's got planned. I do know that I should take his body back to White Fang. He's got family, and they might want a proper funeral. It's the least we can do," Psychro said, sitting back. The elk was quite tasty, even though they didn't have any fancy seasonings.

Even Tug Mug seemed satisfied with his share, belching. "Assuming they don't lock us away on sight for murder."

"They won't. It's justifiable homicide. He was a wanted man who tried to kill us. Look at it this way, we saved the courts the money by doing it ourselves."

"And I guess we press onwards. We'll stay here through the night and take the snowmobile as far as it'll take us. I hope the rest of the trek isn't like this, I don't think I could do that every day," Psikaris added.

"In that case, you two better get some rest. Tug Mug and I will see you when you get back." Psychro hugged his sister tightly and whispered something softly to her. Cameo watched as they got back in their ship, now with added cargo, and took off.

"Which leaves it as just us again. You okay?" She had changed out of the bloody clothes, and washed herself with snow as best she could. Now she settled back down beside him, resting her head on his shoulder, arm wrapped around his waist.

"I will be. And I want to talk about it, but not now. Just hold me." He obliged, planting a soft kiss on her forehead and smoothing her hair down her back. He felt her tremble against him and prayed to Lunis that she would be alright.

* * *

Morning came, and with it a dull ache in her back. The ground was hard and unpleasant to lie against, but the warm soft body beside her was welcome. To make it more comforting, she had been having a nightmare featuring Isilik rising from the dead to seek revenge on his killer. He'd tried to grab her but she had taken control of the dream, running from him to safety. She rolled over and found Cameo looking at her with concern. She smiled to try and reassure him and sat up. It was morning, so they would need to press onward soon. Some activity and a quick breakfast would banish the lingering memories for now.

Psikaris changed into a clean outfit. Like most of the clothes she'd brought it was a white one piece jumpsuit designed to keep the wearer extra warm while repelling moisture. It wasn't perfect, but it was good enough. Once both she and Cameo were fully dressed, with the latter watching her brief nudity with obvious interest, they slipped outside to check on the meat they had left hanging over the fire when they'd gone to bed. The fire had, naturally, gone out and the meat was cold, but it still tasted good. Along with the protein supplements they carried, they soon were packing their gear.

With Cameo disassembling the tent, Psikaris took it on herself to make sure the snowmobile was ready. The Echo class snow sleds were built with cold starts in mind, so she wasn't worried there. A cursory glance told her that it was well maintained, if a little dirty. The fuel gauge indicated a near full reserve and she calculated that they would probably have about five hours of riding, more than enough for Isilik to have driven it back to White Fang. The mention of his name caused her to look over to where she'd done the deed, his blood still staining the ground. Someone, probably Cameo, had tossed snow over the spot, but she could see it still.

"We need to talk about it," he said, crunching through the snow behind her.

"At the next rest stop. We need to get moving," she said, forcing the thoughts of the grisly deed aside. Five hours of riding she could handle, facing Cameo right now she couldn't.

* * *

Tug Mug landed the small fighter craft and opened the hatch. It was nice to be back at the city. Gravitons weren't built for the cold, despite their extra bulk. He looked forward to a nice warm room, some beer, some food, and possibly see if the city had any strip clubs worth visiting. They were rare on the Ice Moon, probably because of the frigid climate and the rigid attitudes, but there were a few.

"Open the hold!" Psychro said, climbing out. The Graviton considered leaving the engine running so he could make a quick getaway. Lunatak laws, and Icewalker laws in particular, weren't terribly stringent on the concept of murder. They were a ruthless people, but being sloppy in your work was punishable. Tug Mug wasn't sure how the Icewalkers would react to Isilik's corpse being dropped off. It was justifiable, probably even commendable, but one never knew. At least Isilik hadn't been someone of importance, those murders tended to be dealt with a little more harshly than some no name who probably deserved it.

A squat Icewalker approached when Psychro signalled, and an in depth conversation was had. Tug Mug couldn't hear any of it, but it didn't seem too heated. The squat man, probably some sort of dock inspector, took his radio and called someone. Psychro didn't look too worried, which probably just meant that a body bag and a hose were being called for. With no immediate sign of danger, he re-opened a bag of pork rinds he'd brought and waited.

* * *

They sped across the frozen ground, chewing up the miles and the snow alike. Cameo drove, being the one with more expertise, while Psikaris clung to him with their packs strapped on behind. It killed him to see her like this, and he almost wished that Psychro was around to help deal with it. He'd seen her occupied with her thoughts before, but those weren't the same. The difference between trying to mentally draw up blueprints and dealing with a death were vast. Cameo could almost remember the day her father had died. She had been a little withdrawn then, and it was only a week later that she'd snapped out of it.

For all that she could be scatterbrained, he grumbled to himself, she also could be very focussed when she wanted to. He tried to understand it, remember how he had felt during his first kill, but it was hard. Cameo was a pilot, a soldier whose job was to kill. Sure, the first space flight had been tough, but he'd adjusted by the time he'd had to kill in hand to hand combat. He wondered if that would help her, and made a note to mention it.

* * *

The snowmobile's engine sputtered just shy of five hours after they'd left, causing Psikaris to grin to herself at how close her estimate had been. Cameo let the machine coast for as long as it could and then dismounted. They were out in the middle of the open, hardly the best time to take a break, but then they didn't really want to hike to a better spot. Psikaris stayed on the snowmobile, rummaging through her pack for a late lunch, trying to avoid his eyes. She knew what was coming, even before he knelt down in front of her, hands on her knees. "What's wrong?" he asked. "I love you, and I want to help."

Well, she thought, it's like a bandage. Better to do it in one go. "I've never done anything like that before, killing Isilik that is. I mean, I know it had to be done, I know it was better for me to do it, it's just... I can still see it. I can taste his blood, feel it in my hair."

"And what if you hadn't?" he asked, his voice low and soothing.

"He'd have been executed by Icewalker law, and everyone would think me too scared. What kind of warrior am I if I can't take a life."

"Is that what you think? That we're just killing machines? Look, I'm not going to lie to you, death is a natural part of who we are, but we aren't required to enjoy it. Sometimes I'm out there, flying in my ship and I'll wonder about the person I've just atomized. Probably some kid, scared out of his mind whose only fault was fighting on the other side. I pray for them, often. And I'm not the only one. You're not special. Well, you are to me, but not in that way. I've heard rookies in the barracks at night crying over killing, and I've seen veterans snap one day, haunted by faces. Why do you think we drink so much? But it's our duty. And that's all you did. Your duty."

She didn't look up, his words sounding true. But she knew that there had been another way. "But it didn't need to be done. Not by me. You could have done it, we could have left it for the courts..."

"The courts? And what if he'd escaped? You did it to protect your family, and that's what matters most. I'm safe, you're safe, our children are safe. Please try and remember that. We live because you did what had to be done."

"Nice try," she snorted. "I should have let you do it."

"Then why didn't you?"

"Because... I didn't want you to think me weak. What kind of bondmate would I be if I couldn't..." he stood and she thought, for one horrified moment, that he was going to slap her. She almost wished he would, she probably deserved it.

Instead he laughed, turning away from her for a second. "You really think that? 'Karis, I love you for who you are. You're not weak. I've seen you in the middle of a crisis and know what you're made of. Remember two years ago when that engineer was crushed when that ship's landing strut gave out? Who was the first one there, directing traffic and helping him out until the paramedics arrived? That was you. That doesn't sound like a weakling to me. So you're not good at killing, there has to be something you're not good at. But I love you regardless."

Cameo took a few paces away from her and suddenly vanished through a crack in the ice, jolting Psikaris out of her self-pity party. She sprinted over to the spot and saw him about ten feet down, still laughing. "Lunis isn't even trying if she thinks this is going to stop me," he said, finally brushing himself off and getting to his feet. "Fetch a rope and help me out."

She nodded, relieved that he was okay and in decent spirits. Psikaris tied one end to the snowmobile and started to toss the other end down. She heard him cry out, and the sound of a dozen voices filled the air.

Psikaris ran to the hole and saw Cameo under siege. Strange pale green humanoids had emerged from the rock and were pawing at him. He was putting up a keen fight, but even she knew that he wouldn't last long against those odds. Her blaster was out in a heart beat, and she carefully picked off two of the intruders. What she didn't notice was that more of the creatures were climbing out of other holes in the rock around her until the net draped over her head. She struggled until one managed to sneak behind her and press a foul smelling cloth over her mouth. The world began to turn black, and she dimly heard Cameo call her name as she slumped to the ground unconscious.


	4. Chapter 4

Question of Faith by Jonathan J. Prideaux  
Chapter 4

The first thing he was aware of was that the place he was in was cold. The ground was hard, the air was stale, and his body was sore and weak. Gradually he tried to piece together what had happened. He'd been with Psikaris, talking about her business with Isilik, he'd fallen through the ice and been attacked. Then he'd seen some of the creatures swarming around her.

Cameo jerked upright, regretting the motion almost immediately as his head began to spin. "Here, eat," a friendly voice said, approaching from the other side of the room with a plate of some purple discs. It was another Icewalker, though this one looked pale and thin. The discs weren't delicious, but they seemed to take the edge off his hunger and alleviated some of the weakness he felt.

They were in a small room. Three beds and a chamber pot the only items inside. It was lit by some kind of florescent fungus along the edge of the ceiling, which explained why the other's skin looked off. The woman really did look thin, though, probably malnourished.

"You've been out for a week. I was wondering if you'd ever wake up," the woman said.

"A week?" Cameo repeated. That didn't sound right, did it? Then again, he did feel very hungry, and the dampness of the mattress indicated there was some truth in his prolonged sleep. His mind had so many questions, trying to sort everything out.

The woman held out the plate again. "My name is Nora of House Polarin. I'll explain what I can, though I admit it's not much."

* * *

"They're called the Yerin," the young man who had identified herself as Seth of House Polarin said. "They live along the route of the trek and prey on the unwary. I have heard that their men are sterile, so they need viable men. They seduce the men to impregnate the Yerin womenfolk."

Psikaris wasn't sure what to make of any of it. She had awakened moments ago in a warm bedroom. There was a fire in one corner, a large bed, and... this man. He had been tending to the fire when she'd groaned and had rushed to her side. It was all so confusing. Where was Cameo? Were they working on seducing him? "Why are you here then? You're male," she said, suddenly voicing the question lingering in the back of her mind.

"My mistress has found a new man to service her," he said with a hint of jealousy. "I assume it's the one that came with you. I also regret to say that they don't have much use for Icewalker women around here. You've been spared because of your condition, but once the children are born..." He looked away, ashamed, leaving her to fill in the blanks.

"Me and any girl children. I see. That doesn't sound very promising," she said. "And where's Cameo now?"

"I don't know. With my mistress, no doubt. I'll try and find out what I can, but it's risky. Try to keep up your energy. You never know," Seth stood and walked out the door, locking it firmly behind him.

She was alone, now. Something didn't feel right about any of this. She was being held captive, naturally, but it didn't add up. There was something she wasn't being told, and it nagged at her. If the men were sterile then there had to be a medical reason. Something in the air, perhaps. And depending on how many generations this had been a problem for, then the species wouldn't be the Yerin anymore, they would be so diluted with Icewalker DNA that they would be Icewalkers.

She crossed the room to the fire and looked at it again. She was missing something, and that lack of knowledge would probably keep her mind occupied for a long long time. Psikaris knew deep down that until she sorted it out, she wouldn't be able to rescue Cameo.

* * *

Cameo overturned a bed in anger, as Nora scuttled from the room. Those damned Yerin. Trying to take his bondmate as their slaves. His bondmate and any female children she was carrying. *His* children. Nothing more than baby factories, seduced to their whims or forced into it if they resisted. His blood boiled at the thought. Psikaris loved him, she had a strong will even if it had been shaken lately. He couldn't allow it. He wouldn't allow it.

The door was locked, Nora had seen to it, and he assumed there were guards nearby in any case. The most insulting part was that they were only keeping him alive as a bargaining chip, something to provide Psikaris with incentive to obey. Maybe they would see each other. He needed to let her know he was working on something to rescue them.

But what could he do? His personal possessions were gone, save for his clothes. He was an adequate hand to hand fighter, but without knowing what kind of training or weaponry the Yerin had, his hopes were diminished. The beds might serve as adequate weaponry, if he improvised. Wooden legs, wooden frame, a makeshift rope of blankets. Perhaps he could even sharpen one of the legs to a point.

He didn't want to have to hurt Nora, she had done him no wrong after all. She was a victim, just like all the other Icewalkers he'd seen. She had gotten herself knocked up by her Yerin master and he didn't need her for another several months. Oh, he was sly, he kept saying the right things to her to keep her love strong, but Cameo saw through it. When he got out, he swore, he would get the Icewalker army and purge the area of the oppressors.

* * *

"Psikaris?" Seth knocked softly a few hours later. He opened the door and saw her sitting comfortably on the bed. She had been staring at the wall, trying to visualize all the possible reasons the men might be sterile. When she'd grown tired of that, she began speculating on what kind of drugs might be used to ensure compliance from the Icewalker men and whether Cameo's Solarian DNA would help protect him or not. Biological science wasn't her forte, but she had picked up a few things. Her mind was razor sharp and collected data like a vacuum.

"I found Cameo. I'm afraid the process is already begun," he sat down at her feet, not quite touching, but close enough that she felt a little unsettled. The words hit strongly. He said that she had been out for about a week, which was highly unusual. He suspected it might have something to do with the Psion part of her. That was a week in which the Yerin could work their magic on Cameo.

"What do you mean?" she asked. Her feet jumped as he brushed his hand against one, but paid the movement no further mind.

Seth looked furtively at the door and lowered his voice, as though afraid that someone might hear. "I listened through the walls. I heard him say that he needed a strong woman, that he liked having a more experienced lover. I hesitate to say but I believe they were having sex."

Psikaris' heart dropped. The words stinging, they couldn't be true. Not Cameo, he wasn't like that. How often had he assured her that he loved her for who she was, not just the physical aspects, but the whole package. Sure, she wasn't as skilled as some women she knew of in the art of sex, and she had shown weakness in the Isilik mess, but he couldn't have lost that much faith in her...

Faith. The word struck a chord and pieces began falling into place. "This is part of the trek!" she exclaimed aloud. "We're supposed to have our faith in each other tested. It makes sense now. This whole place, the kidnapping, maybe even you."

"Me? I assure you, this is no test. I'm as real as it gets and the sooner you accept your fate the easier the last days will be for you. You won't be seeing Cameo again, I'm certain of it. Lunis doesn't reach this far below the surface," Seth said, standing. "I suggest you rest. I have other duties to perform, I'll see you in the morning."

She watched him go, but her mind kept rolling, weighing the odds of this being something real or not. There were rumours of creatures living out here, but who was to say that they weren't part of it all. Isilik and Psychro had sort of been, so why not these Yerin too? She needed more data to be a hundred percent sure, but she felt like she was getting closer to the truth.

* * *

Cameo tried desperately to control his rage. Nora was innocent, and he seemed to be scaring her. She had come in the following morning, or what she claimed was morning. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "It's true. My master made her watch while he slept with me. Then, together we pleasured her. She seemed enraptured by our efforts. She called his name. When the master left I asked her about you and she couldn't even remember your name."

She had been drugged. That was the only logical answer. There was no way that Psikaris would ever succumb like that. Not the Psikaris he knew. Nora threw herself into his arms, sobbing. "I'm sorry," she said. "He treats me so well, but I didn't want to see you hurt. I hoped she would be as strong as you said she was."

He rubbed her back, not knowing what else to do. Anger fought with sorrow. He knew that she would never betray him on her own, but if her mind was being twisted then what could he do? If she didn't even know his name. Nora's lips touched his suddenly, and he yielded to the pressure for a moment, seeking comfort of his own in the warm embrace of another victim. But reality set back in within seconds and he pushed her away. The tears came harder and he forced himself to soften his stance. "I'm sorry. I can't do that. She may have forgotten me, but there's still hope I can undo what they did. I'm going to rescue her, where is she? Take me there!"

"I can't. My master will beat me," she backed away, startled to see that he had produced a very sharp stick.

"I don't want to hurt you, and I'll even rescue you too. But I need to see Psikaris now." His military training helped him move quicker than she when she tried to bolt for the door. He wrapped an arm around her neck and pressed the stake into her back at just the right angle to pierce the heart. "Now."

* * *

Psikaris peeked out the door of her cell, glad to see that no one was coming. She needed to think, and the best way she knew to do that was to tinker, let the mind wander. If she was doing that, however, she wouldn't notice someone coming in for a while and they might catch her at it. She had been poking around the room and discovered some kind of monitoring device tucked in the fire place, probably to register anyone sneaking out through the chimney. Letting the fire go out was easy, handling the still warm metallic device was not. She had no tools on her, so even when it popped off the bracket, she didn't really have any way to open it up without damaging it.

She tried improvising with a nail, and found that she was at least able to remove one of the screws holding the thing together. She found it very strange that a species would kidnap her and go through the efforts of keeping her alive just for the sake of the babies she had. Perhaps, they figured, corrupting a child would be easier than an adult, but then why not abduct children from the city? White Fang wasn't that far away, it would be doable if the race were so inclined. They obviously knew enough about the trek, so they must have gleaned city locations from their captives.

And why were these people so familiar looking, not that she'd seen one since coming here. They didn't look that much like Icewalkers, other than a general humanoid appearance. A second screw came loose as she wracked her brain for a memory of who they reminded her of. "Darius," she finally said, aloud. Tycho Lunar was second in line to the throne, until Queen Luna produced an heir, and he was protected by changeling named Darius. It was no secret that Darius was also Tycho's lover, but that didn't really concern her at the moment.

Darius was the product of a genetic experiment, one that had mutated a small winged humanoid creature on the Royal Moon into a larger version. They tended to be a similar green colour, only darker, and had wings. Could they be some kind of racial cousin to the Yerin that had attacked her and Cameo? Evolution might have traded the wings away and lightened the skin, living underground would account for both to some degree.

The lid popped off as the last screw bounced on to the mattress and she caught it before it fell on the floor. It was an interesting hypothesis, and suggested a faint possibility that Seth was one of these creatures, but she needed to make sure before she made that kind of statement. If she were wrong he might perceive that he had lost her trust, and he was the closest thing she had to a source at the moment. She needed him, just in case she was wrong.

* * *

It was a good thing that Nora didn't know him very well. All she saw was a desperate man, determined to rescue his wife. Cameo was smart enough to know that he couldn't kill her for two reasons; one was that she was innocent in this, and two was that she was the only one who knew where Psikaris was. She might also know a way out, but he would worry about that later.

The halls were barren as they walked. The stone had been smoothed somewhat on the sides, and the floor was worn from use, but evidence of traffic was non-existent. Cameo kept his hand on her shoulder, but eased the spike from her back. He was quick enough that he could put it back if he needed, and she knew it.

They came to a halt outside a thick wooden door, and she looked at him with wide eyes, pleading him to change his mind. "Open it," he said simply.

What he saw when it opened was something that would stick in his mind forever. Psikaris, lay naked on a large bed in a position he would never have imagined her being in. For an instant, before she opened her eyes, she looked more content than he had ever seen her, and that included the time she had received the technical manual to the Ice Sabre ship a month before any tech had a chance to see it. The eyes fluttered open and she screamed, hastily covering herself with a blanket. "Who are you? Get out!"

The words hurt more than any physical blow he'd ever been dealt. Nora had told him that she didn't remember his name, but he had hoped that she was either wrong, or that it had been an act. He started forward and stopped, she might attack him, and he would be unable to fight back. "It's me, Cameo; your bondmate. I've come to rescue you?"

"My what? Why would I ever bond with you? And why would I ever want to leave? I'm happy here, for the first time in my life I'm truly happy," she said. She moved to a seated position, blankets wrapped tightly around her.

"Please remember. I don't know what they've done to you, but you have to remember. We're on our trek. Those are my babies you're carrying," he said. He wanted to go to her, try anything he could think of to make her remember.

"Wait. I faintly remember. You were my first, weren't you?"

"Yes," he said hopefully.

"The one I had to fake an orgasm for? With the small penis?"

"What?"

"You heard. You were inadequate. Sorry," Psikaris shrugged and nodded slightly. Nora deftly reached around with a chemical infused cloth. He had completely forgotten his prisoner in his rush to get to Psikaris. He saw the ground rushing up towards him as he blacked out again.

* * *

Psychro threw the covers off and walked to the bathroom, splashing cool water across his face. Another blasted nightmare. He'd been having them every day since he and Tug Mug had returned to White Fang. He had foolishly hoped that his part in Psikaris' trek was over with, but he had a sneaky feeling that this was part of it. Something to test his patience or some nonsense like that.

Faintly he heard Tug Mug's bed creak as the Graviton rolled over. "Another one?" his voice echoed towards the bathroom.

"Yeah. Go back to sleep."

"Try and keep eet down, next time," Tug Mug grumbled. It was easy for him to do. His sleep wasn't haunted by images that he couldn't forget. Tonight Psikaris was stranded, leg broken and leaving a trail of blood as she tried to follow after Cameo. He didn't know where Cameo was going and, given the nature of dreams, it probably wasn't important. A polar bear stumbled across the trail, and followed it to the helpless meal. It pawed at her, catching a leg and pulling her into its maw.

Psychro could still hear the crunch of bone it had made, which set his stomach on end. The dreams had been similar the last week. Vivid images of Psikaris in trouble. Only once had he seen Cameo in trouble too. The first time he had begged Snoeya to let him search for her, to verify that she was still alive, but she denied him.

It was frustrating, this feeling of helplessness, and the lack of sleep wasn't helping matters. He walked determinedly to his bag and produced a bottle of hard liquor, he'd found it waiting in his room when he'd gotten back and was amused because it was the same kind he'd consumed in his meeting with Lunis. The brandy went down smooth and he managed to fall back asleep.

* * *

It was night, or so her body told her. Psikaris was awake in bed, the bits of machinery tucked beneath the mattress for safekeeping. An Icewalker learned to tell the time of day through an internal clock and by the natural feel around them. She found that in her home of Froston Ridge, that the mountain was warmer at night after the heat of day had seeped through. It was harder to gauge here, though.

Seth had not returned, as he had promised, so she knew it couldn't be morning yet. He was with his master, if he was to be believed. At present she didn't. The more she thought about it, the more certain she was that she was right. She just needed one more piece of evidence, and had a good idea of how to get it.

* * *

"Drat," Cameo groaned, rolling on to his side. He'd been dumped unceremoniously back in his room, the beds had been removed and there was no one around. He'd blown his chance of escape, and yet he would do it again. Psikaris still needed him, even if she barely remembered him. But he would have to do things a little differently next time. He couldn't afford to waste his next opportunity lest they decide he was too much bother to keep alive.

Who had brought him here? Nora wouldn't have had the strength to carry him alone, nor remove the beds. Had Psikaris helped? Had they contacted the Yerin and they had moved him here?

But then why was he still alive? Nora had said something about being kept alive to keep Psikaris behaved. That certainly didn't seem to be a requirement anymore, what with whatever drugs they'd pumped her full of. It nauseated him to think about what they might be doing to her now.

Footsteps. There was nothing he could use as a weapon, but he had been trained to fight. Cameo got to a crouch and tensed himself, bracing to attack whomever came in. Psikaris, Nora, and six of the Yerin, holding the girls in front of them. "You tried to escape, Cameo of House Mymekon," one of the green skinned creatures said. Their voices sounded as though they weren't used to speaking native Icewalker. "We must punish you. One of these two will be beaten for your transgression. Choose."

His eyes widened. "What? No. Beat me instead," he said.

"Choose one, or we beat them both."

The words served to enrage him. He couldn't ask for anyone to pay for his crimes, it didn't make sense. There were six of them, and they had hostages between them. He figured he might be able to take a few of them out before he was overwhelmed, and that depended greatly on whose side the women were on. But what if he failed? The question rattled in his head. He didn't think the Yerin would kill the women, they were too valuable for that. But they might kill him. Psikaris would be spared a beating, but she would be a helpless prisoner forever. Was this why so many couples failed the trek? Abductions?

"Choose her! You claim you love me," Psikaris said, startling him. It didn't sound like anything he had ever heard her say before.

"What? She insulted you, she betrayed you. Take your revenge!" Nora said.

"I'm not choosing at all. I'm not taking the blame for what you do. But know that if you hurt either one of them, I will hurt you in return," Cameo growled.

One of the Yerin clubbed Nora in the back with a metal rod, causing her to fall to her hands and knees. He didn't get a second strike, as Cameo flew over her prone body at the man. He punched the man hard in the head and tried to get to his feet quickly to deal with the others.

"Fool!" Another Yerin said, as he and his mates began hitting Cameo with their batons. They pulled him off their fallen brother and dragged him to the wall. They clamped manacles around his wrists, manacles he didn't remember being there before, and savagely alternated between victims, clubbing Nora and Psikaris repeatedly until both were crying for mercy. Then, just as suddenly, the Yerin dragged their prisoners out, leaving Cameo alone again.

His own tears streamed down his face as he hung limply. Two innocents, suffering on his behalf. These Yerin were evil, and he swore to Lunis that he would kill them all for what they'd done. Never again would anyone have to be put through what he had just witnessed.

* * *

Psychro glanced at the clock. It was a little after nine in the morning, which probably signalled about as much sleep as he was going to get. At least this time he wasn't waking up in a cold sweat. In fact, his sleep had been completely dream free since the previous wake-up call. Tug Mug was still snoring soundly, the kind of snore that could cause an avalanche, and Psychro let him be. The hefty Lunatak was having a miserable stay, thanks to the increasing frequency of his roommate's nightmares. It was so bad that they had talked about trying to find separate lodgings.

He didn't really want to admit it, but there was something comforting about waking up to find someone you knew in the room. An attractive woman would be better, as Psychro had no desire to snuggle Tug Mug, but he was denying himself that too. All this effort for Chilla, a woman who probably wouldn't even put out for him. She was only going out with him the one time because she had promised, and she'd only made that promise as a means to shut him up. She couldn't possibly have expected him to fulfill the conditions of their agreement. But he had, and Mandora had been a memorable partner, he still had a copy of the holographic image hidden somewhere safe, with the original on its way to Third Earth so Chilla could see it.

"I must be feeling rested," he thought to himself. "I'm thinking of Chilla instead of Psikaris." He dressed quickly and made his way to the temple of Lunis. Hopefully there would be an update of some kind.

* * *

She must have fallen asleep again. Psikaris opened her eyes and found that Seth had returned. He was sitting by the fire, stoking it to warm the room. "You shouldn't have taken it," he said softly. "They're bound to notice sooner or later." She knew what he was talking about, the device from the fireplace.

"I was curious. I hoped to learn more about the Yerin with it," she replied simply, watching him closely, looking for anything to prove her theories right. Was his skin off? Were his eyes? His mannerisms?

"Why do you make your last months of life so uncomfortable? Enjoy it while you can. Take advantage of the opportunity to rest and relax. If they think you're too much bother, they might hurt you; there are things they could do to you that wouldn't hurt your children," he said. He walked over to the bed and settled beside her. Ever so gently he took her hand and caressed the smooth skin. "You know, my master doesn't have much use for me right now. I could make your time here much more enjoyable."

A contrast of emotions tried to find their way to her face. Pleasure at having been proven right about something, and disgust that he would try so blatantly to seduce. It had come to her in a flash, that the Yerin were tied to the trek somehow. It was a controlled environment, where they could prey on their subjects' minds without too many unknown variables. If that were true, then Seth had to either be a shape changing Yerin or an Icewalker in the employ of them. Part of the trek's purpose was to test the love between couples, which likely meant seduction. Why else send a male to keep her company?

Luckily, since she'd worked that much out for herself, she knew how to exploit it for her own purposes, to further her theory. She pretended to be tempted, though it wasn't a very good acting job, leaning towards him as though about to kiss him, but jerked away suddenly. Psikaris stood and walked over to the fireplace. "I... I can't. Not while there is hope that Cameo and I might be re-united. Do you suppose that I could see him? Even once?" she asked. "My body aches for your touch, but my heart. If he is truly under your master's spell, my heart would break." It sounded hokey, and she was surprised if she managed to say it with anything resembling a straight face, but Seth seemed to consider it.

"I will try, Psikaris. I will try."

* * *

Tug Mug bounced into a local bar, the same bar he'd frequented at least once a day so far. Today there was a Graviton woman, a strange sight to see in this neck of the woods. Despite their extra mass providing natural warmth, Gravitons didn't tend to frequent the Ice Moon. A holy city such as this made it doubly unlikely to see one. He produced two of the finest beers on tap and wheeled over to her. "Hello there, what brings a lovely woman like you to a place like thees?" he asked, admiring her ample waistline.

She smiled at him, the shocking yellow lipstick contrasting with the pink and green hair. "I'm looking for a friend. I was told he came to thees city, and I figured a bar was a good place to start."

"Well, I could be your friend too," Tug Mug replied, pouring on the charm, while trying to remember a pick-up line that he had heard Psychro use once. It had gotten him a Darkling woman whom Tug Mug had been eyeing himself. "I was told that friends are like stars, each one lights up your life, and I would like to do that for you."

"That sounds similar to a line I told my friend, only eet's mangled a little. His name's Psychro," she said.

"What do you know? I'm his roommate here. I don't know where he's gotten to, but you can wait for him there. They call me Tug Mug, but you can call me whatever you like," he consumed his beer.

"Heavy Bevy," she replied. "Tell you what, I'm staying in the city with a friend that ees eager to meet him. Give him my room number, and maybe while they get together, you and I can get together." She jotted something down on a slip of paper and handed it to him. Tug Mug grinned. He was going to get lucky tonight!

* * *

The minutes ticked by so slowly. Cameo wasn't sure how long he'd been there, but it felt like an eternity. Nora had just left, refusing to speak a word, showing no signs of hearing him when he begged for forgiveness. She looked awful, she wore the bare minimum of clothes, exposing her mottled skin. Cuts and bruises, each one standing out for him to see, each caused, indirectly, by him.

He had tried to explain to her that it wasn't his fault, that he hadn't wanted her to get in trouble, and that he would do anything to help her escape, but she wouldn't hear it. She went about her work, feeding him, cleaning his own injuries with a wet rag, and then left. There was little else to do. His heart ached, realizing that if she looked like that, then Psikaris probably didn't look much better.

* * *

"Still nothing," Psychro said over the screen to Luna. "They won't even let me go check on them. About all Snoeya says is that they probably aren't dead. Can't you do something?" He wasn't sure why he was trying this angle. He and Luna weren't exactly good friends, only barely casual acquaintances through Psikaris and Cameo, but he was growing desperate.

The look she gave him on the other side of the screen revealed that she was thinking the same thing. "I could probably order her, but why? The Icewalkers are loyal to me, and I don't need religious pressures coming down on me. Suck it up and go get laid. Oh wait, you can't, Chilla's not there. And if you do see Cameo, tell him that Artemyn is doing a great job. I might not need them to come back at all."

She terminated the connection. Those last lines had been intentionally barbed because she knew it was bugging him. Luna took pleasure in making people miserable, he thought, especially when they owed her. And ending the communication meant that she was guaranteed to get the last word. With nothing else to do, he went back to the bar.

* * *

"Heavy Bevy? What's she up to?" Psychro said aloud when Tug Mug told him the news. The woman herself had gone a half hour ago, and Tug Mug had accumulated several empty mugs.

"Who ees she?" the Graviton asked, barely seeming to show any effects of alcohol. That was one thing that had always astonished Psychro, the capacity for holding their liquor. It was the reason that his brandy was hidden in a locked box.

But the question dredged up memories, from his more promiscuous days. "She's the president of my fanclub. Psychro's Gals is an organization of women who have either slept with me or want to sleep with me. Don't ask, I had nothing to do with it." He wasn't sure who had started the group, or how Heavy Bevy had become president. All he knew was that one day he'd gotten a letter from them, offering their services if he ever found himself on a dry spell. "She sent me a message one day, said that she'd heard of my prowess, offered her services, and I was so flattered that I slept with her without giving it a second thought. We've got a daughter somewhere, Rathja. Cute kid from what I'm told. I keep meaning to check up on her but I haven't yet."

"Really? I knew you had a keed, but a Graviton one? Congratulations!" Tug Mug said, clapping Psychro across the back and finishing the salute with a swig of beer.

He didn't see the pained look flash across Psychro's face. Even after all these years, Icilia still haunted him. Coming from a family that looked down on crossbreeds, she had taken her life rather than carry his child to term. But no one knew about her, other than Psikaris.

"So. You going to see who she's brought to see you? Maybe eet's Rathja." Tug Mug looked hopefully at his friend, and Psychro groaned. What Tug Mug was really asking was for Psychro to give him the room for his meeting with Heavy Bevy for a few hours. Graviton mating rituals were something else, which he knew first hand, and often left quite the mess. Heavy Bevy had probably brought some woman along that was desperate to sleep with him, and he would have to find a way to turn her down but make it last several hours.

"I guess so," he finally said reluctantly. After all he'd put Tug Mug through the last couple of days, he probably owed it to him. The Graviton's face lit up, telling him that it was all worthwhile.

* * *

With a little more tinkering, Psikaris felt confident that the monitoring device could be used to her advantage. If she could trick it into thinking that she was still inside the room, she might be able to slip out up the chimney, assuming her plan didn't work. It had to work. Seth had been gone for a while now, more than enough time to convince his master to bring Cameo to her. If she was right, an opportunity to escape would present itself.

Footfalls indicated people were coming, and there was more than one set this time. The monitoring device went back under the mattress just in time, as the door opened. Seth ducked in first, followed by Cameo and a Yerin. The last, she assumed, was a woman based on how Cameo fawned over her. "Cam!" she said, starting to rise.

"Tell her, my love," the Yerin said, stroking Cameo's chest. He was clad only in a thin pair of pants, not any of the clothes she remembered seeing him in. Then again, that would be expected if his only duty was to impregnate his master.

"I'm sorry, Psikaris, but it's over between us. We thought it might help you adjust to hear it from me. What we had was alright, but frankly it wasn't worth the wait. I got what I wanted out of you, just like your brother said, and I watched you blubber over killing Isilik. How pathetic is that? I'd like to say it's been nice knowing you, but I don't like lying," Cameo said, leaning in and kissing the Yerin tightly on the lips.

"Come dear. I want to show you a position that the prude in there wouldn't even think of." The two walked out, closing the door behind them.

"I knew it. Nice try, Yerin," Psikaris said quietly, watching them leave through the tiny window in the door.

"What do you mean?" Seth asked, causing her to jump. She'd forgotten for a moment that he was in the room. But now that she had her evidence, she could use it to verify his identity.

"The Yerin. They're shape changers," she watched his expression carefully now. He had moved to the side of the bed and stood with a confused look. "I've suspected it for a while, it makes sense. There's a changeling on the Royal Moon that looks very similar to them, and that fake Cameo only proves it. The walk was different, there's a small scar on his chest that the imposter didn't get quite right and, most importantly, I called him by a nickname that he hates. If that had been the real Cameo he'd have reacted negatively to being called 'Cam' which proves that that wasn't the real Cameo."

"Maybe he ignored it," Seth stammered.

"Right, and I think you're one too. What happened to the real Seth?"

"You've gone crazy. I am the real Seth." He inched towards the door, and she knew she had him, but she didn't budge from her spot in front of the door.

"Prove it. House Polarin. That's in the Dagger Mouth Ridge; I've been there recently. Who's in charge of House Iespyk? Which direction does the main entrance point? How many stars are on your family's coat of arms?"

"I don't remember. I've been here for seven years. You have to let me go by. My master will wonder if I'm not back soon."

"She'll be busy with Cameo, remember? He has good stamina, she won't notice for at least ten more minutes. Long enough for me to do what must be done." Psikaris flew towards him, catching him off-guard and pinning him to the bed. She held him in place with her body and reached beneath the mattress for the device. She had noticed that one side had an edge that she could use, and she held it against his neck. "I have a theory that cutting your throat won't kill you. Shall I test it?"

He stopped struggling beneath her, seeing in her eyes how serious she was. Psikaris couldn't help but feel a little pleased with herself, and wondered if Isilik's death had helped or hindered her here. Gradually his skin turned green, and his horns turned into stubby antennae. She watched him closely in case he decided to attack, but figured that he wouldn't. His disguise had been pierced and he looked defeated. "It's usually the woman who figures it out first," he said, his voice croaking. "You're right. Your faith in yourself and in Cameo has served you well. Your trek is not over yet, but you have accomplished a lot."

Psikaris stepped away, now convinced that he was no further threat. "I don't know how we came to the Ice Moon, but we Yerin were found and saved by Lunis, who helped us settle in these caverns. Out of gratitude to her we continue to serve her, testing many couples as they come through our lands. We tempt them, offer them what we think they desire most, try to tear them apart. Most succeed, those who succumb we are forced to kill. It is a distasteful thing, but Lunis commands. You have seen through the veil more quickly than most, I'm impressed. Your bondmate on the other hand." She heard the hesitation in his voice and tried to control the anxiousness inside.

She had been so focussed on her own immediate escape, and the theories, that she hadn't stopped to wonder whether Cameo was going through similar experiences. Oh, she'd thought about rescuing him, but it had never occurred to her that his faith in her would be equally tested. "Is he okay?" she asked, finding her voice.

"He is. We have found him to be far more aggressive, although..." here the Yerin rubbed his throat, "you bear the same warrior spirit. He has been wounded, though not severely. You must find him on your own, but finding him will lead to your next challenge. We will not hinder you the rest of the way, you are free to go."

The Yerin started to walk away, but paused. "To answer the other question you have, the real Seth and Nora of House Polarin were a real couple. We captured them and brought them here. He succumbed to the temptations of another woman, and she gave in to the greed of untold riches. I remember when we killed them. Such promise in them, but so much corruption. Don't grieve for them."

* * *

Far away, in the city of White Fang, Psychro found himself face to face with an incredibly beautiful woman. She was lean but muscular, very well endowed and had shoulder length white hair. He gulped hard, as his eyes travelled up and down her body of their own free will. She wore dark blue tights, which showed off her strong legs, and a loose white top that showed more cleavage than was decent. "I'm so glad you came," she said. Her voice was husky and rough, but he loved it. "My name is Ciffla, I've heard a lot about you, please come in."

"Look Ciffla, I don't know what you've heard, but I'm committed to another woman at the moment," he said, finding it hard to concentrate with her moving around the room. For a woman who presumably hadn't been here long, she had an inordinate amount of underwear strewn about. The room, was clean on the front half (other than the underwear) and filthy on the other. That was the Heavy Bevy he remembered.

"Oh? And what is it you think I want?" she asked, pausing while holding the skimpiest bra he'd ever seen. It was his favourite colour too, purple.

He gulped hard, trying hard not to imagine her trying to fit into that garment. "Well, Heavy Bevy said that you wanted to see me," he stammered.

"I do. I'm an admirer of yours, but I don't just throw myself on top of any reasonably handsome man. I'm not that easy." She finished putting the underwear away, inevitably in a suitcase on the floor that she had to bend over to get into.

He knew the signs, he just couldn't explain it right now. Over the years, he had learned to read women by their body language, by their dialect, by every minute facial expression. She wanted him but figured she had to save face, or play hard to get. She thought it would work, and if it weren't for Chilla... Hell, even with Chilla glowering in his mind he was finding it hard to resist. He wanted to pull down those tights and take her while she was still bent over. He wanted to take large handfuls of that ripe ass and... No! He couldn't do that. He might enjoy it once, but Chilla would kill him. If he could resist sleeping with a goddess then...

A lightbulb turned on, even as Ciffla turned around and deliberately wet her lips. The body, the outfit, even the name was designed to subtly remind him of Chilla. "Very clever, Lunis," he said.

In a wink Ciffla was replaced with Lunis' goddess of love incarnation. "Just keeping you honest. You'll be pleased to know that Psikaris has passed a major test, but the hardest is yet to come. I suggest you stay here tonight. Your roommate is going to be very busy tonight."

* * *

Tug Mug stared up at the ceiling, wondering exactly how he was going to get the salsa stains down. It hardly mattered. Heavy Bevy had been incredible, working his 'fourth wheel' as only another Graviton could. And she wasn't done yet, either.

* * *

Cameo reflected back on his childhood in an effort to take his mind off his current situation to calm down. He'd had a pleasant life on the whole, with only the usual rigours to gripe about. His mother had loved him dearly, she still did, and he suspected most of his aunts and uncles had too in their way. Icewalkers could be harsh on the young, both punishments and rewards being at the extremes of the spectrum. He could remember one uncle who had been upset that Cameo had lost a fight to a member of an inferior House and had added a vicious beating to try and motivate him to do better the next time. But then there was the time his mother had made him a batch of his favourite cookies for just getting accepted into the pilot program.

His family meant a lot to him. Even those beatings had helped instill a strange sense of honour in him. It showed that, in their warped way, they cared about what he did. And, in reflecting, it prepared him for the real world, the swirl of politics and intrigue that went on daily. While he hadn't enjoyed the beatings, and still resented them, he understood why they'd been dealt him.

He wouldn't be like that to his own children. If he ever saw them or Psikaris again. "Well, that didn't work," he mused out loud. He was calmer now, but was still dwelling on those he loved, wherever they were. There was noise outside, and he hoped it wasn't the Yerin; he didn't think he could face those creatures right now. His body was still sore from where they had applied their batons. "Karis!" he said, surprised. She looked beautiful and strangely unharmed.

"There you are. I've been looking all over for you. It would have been nice if they'd given me a map or something." She seemed to recognize him now, causing him to wonder if maybe the drugs had worn off. Either way, he wasn't going to complain. She came over and began fiddling with the shackles.

"Look, about earlier. I'm sorry, I had nothing to do..." he started, as she put a finger to his lips.

"Hold that thought. I think I've got a lot more explaining than you do," she caught him as the second shackle came loose and helped him to the ground.

"We have to hurry and get out of here!" he tried to stand, but she held him in place.

"Trust me. We're safe for now." And those words alone stopped him. He did trust her, more than she would ever know. Slowly, Psikaris began explaining things, from their capture and her experiences with the Yerin. Everything that Seth had said and done, including the arrival of the fake Cameo. As she talked, pieces of his own adventure slid into place. She was right, obviously. If this was part of the trek then it explained the faux-Psikaris, Nora's reactions, everything. But even with that explanation, it did make him wonder why they had started in such different situations. Did the Yerin really alter their tests for each person in a couple? What was it based on? Personality? At least Lunis had listened to his prayers, keeping Psikaris safe when he couldn't do it.

He'd sworn to her that he would kill all the Yerin too, he wondered if he was released from that promise. "Now what?" He wondered, after he had told his version of the events and she allowed to stand finally. He was tired, but felt a surge of adrenaline at seeing his bond mate unharmed.

"Now we try and find a way out of here. It shouldn't be that hard, unless that's a test too," Psikaris brushed a wayward strand of hair behind her ear and opened the door.

* * *

Sitting in her office, high in the city of White Fang, Snoeya received the status report from her goddess. Lunis tried not to take too active a role in the lives of her people, but found it too tempting more often than not. The trek was one of those things that she had established to give herself an excuse. The other gods, she knew, would not take kindly if she interfered in her warrior aspect, but rarely said anything about the love role. Even still, Snoeya knew that Lunis had a small cadre of elite champions at her beck and call, people who sidestepped the realm of the dead to stay with her.

Snoeya hoped most couples would succeed, and was always saddened when she heard that they hadn't, but Psikaris and Cameo had seemed especially in love, and she hoped a little harder that they would come through, so news that they were progressing well pleased her.

* * *

The tunnels seemed to go on forever, but at least they seemed to be travelling in a general upwards direction. At length they arrived at a fork in the tunnel. Psikaris groaned. Up until now the choices had been easy. The two bedrooms had been more or less on a major thoroughfare, and she suspected that they were being guided. As she had pointed out to Cameo, a place like this was bound to have branching tunnels, so it stood to reason that the Yerin had the capability to block them off when needed. Possibly there were ever other couples within this place; that thought had given them both pause.

After that, both she and Cameo had started looking at the walls a little more closely, and had found one or two places that looked like they might be false doors. They had been unable to hear anything on the other side though.

"You've got to be kidding," Psikaris said, walking over to the spot where the two tunnels met. "A coin?" The coin was gold, and bore her own face on one side and Cameo's on the other.

"So we can put our faith in Lunis to guide us, I guess," Cameo said.

"Or so we can test Lunis, making her choose for us," Psikaris replied. "If I was a goddess I'd pick the opposite just out of spite."

"I think you're beautiful enough to be a goddess," Cameo said, causing Psikaris to roll her eyes. She didn't think that Lunis would take the comment as a slight, and would instead see it as the hokey remark that it was. She herself appreciated it, just didn't think it was the right place for flattery. "So do we flip it then? It's a nice little souvenir either way."

"We can if you want. I just don't think we should assume that Lunis is going to guide it either way."

"Well, if you don't want to do it then let's not."

"You're allowed an opinion," she said, probably a little more harshly than she'd intended, as she slipped the coin into her pocket.

"I do have one. I just..." he stopped, his ears picking up a faint noise. "Let's take the left. I hear something."

* * *

Psychro's sleep was surprisingly restful. He was sitting at a bar floating on an iceberg. The scenery drifted past him, and it was quite peaceful. There was no one else around, not even a bartender, but the drinks kept coming anyway. It didn't make much sense, but then his experience told him that dreams weren't supposed to. It was a welcome change from the haunting nightmares of nights past, and even from the horrific mental image of what Tug Mug and Heavy Bevy were up to. She'd been wild when they'd met, and had shown him how many different erotic uses there were for butter. He'd never touched the stuff since.

* * *

The tunnel veered left and ended overlooking a vast cavern. It was from the cavern that the noise was coming from. Below were cages filled with people and things. Cameo couldn't see what was in them very well, but the place sent shivers up his spine. A path led from the ledge down to the ground floor. Stepping out from the rock itself, a Yerin approached. It didn't appear hostile, but Cameo still felt anger welling up from his previous dealings. "This is the maze of truth. Each cage represents someone or something in your lives. You will be asked about your own possessions or about your partner's. Answer honestly and no harm will come to you, and you will be permitted to leave our home and continue your quest. Answer wrongly and there will be dire consequences. I suggest you rest here for a while, food and drink will be provided."

He produced more of the purple discs and a jug of water, before vanishing back into the rock. "I wonder what kind of consequences he means," Cameo said, peering more closely from the ledge. Now that he knew what he was looking for, he could see his ship sitting in one of those cages, as well as a statue of some kind. There were faint voices below, as well as the cry of children.

Psikaris offered one of the discs and crunched on her own. "I don't think we want to find out," she replied.

* * *

"You and Psikaris are twins, and as such your fates are entwined. Your success depends on her, and hers depends on you. If one dies, the other dies too." Lunis' words to Psychro ran through her head while she ate what was left of their food. Psikaris wondered if that was still true. Psychro had certainly passed a part of the test, one where her life hung in the balance. If the goddess had phrased it that way, then the opposite was bound to be the case. "Dire consequences." Those words could mean anything, but they could also mean the loss of life.

She had no illusions that things were going to be easier. If this was going to be a test of honesty, and knowledge of Cameo she supposed, then it was going to be much more complicated than "Does Cameo like eggs for breakfast?"

They had eaten some, and then drifted off to sleep, deciding that tackling this challenge with a clear head was the way to go. Her internal clock had been warning her that it was past midnight anyway, so they'd needed the rest. If she was right, it was a little after eight outside. Across the cavern she could see light filtering in from the distant exit, and suspected that she was.

"Let's get this over with," Cameo said, offering his hand. She accepted gracefully and they began wending their way to the bottom.

Psikaris assumed that there was some kind of logic to the way the cages were laid out. The first set of cages were filled with magazines. 'Engineer Weekly' and 'The New Mechanical Institute' including the latest issue of the former on top. Psikaris considered briefly reaching through the bars to obtain it, but figured that might violate the test, tempting as it was.

"Cameo," a woman's voice said. Psikaris didn't see the speaker, nor could she tell if it had been spoken aloud or directly into their heads. "Which is Psikaris' favourite?"

She assumed that giving Cameo the answer would be cheating. It was a fairly easy one though, especially since she had written more than one article for the latter in the past. Come to think of it, she'd even been talking to him about how TNMI was much better written before they'd left for the Ice Moon. Whether Cameo remembered that or not, she didn't know, but he did know the answer. "The New Mechanical Institute," he said. The cage holding those issues vanished, allowing them to step through.

The next set were opposite each other. One contained a mug of beer, the other had a cup of coffee. "Psikaris. Which would Cameo rather drink while relaxing at home?"

It was a curious thought. He didn't really drink much of either, preferring water generally, but she had seen him puttering around the house with both. He did drink coffee in the mornings before work, but that was mostly for the caffeine. Beer, on the other hand, was more of a relaxant for after a hard day of working. "The beer?" she said, a little nervously. She hoped that getting such a silly question wrong wouldn't lead to death. She didn't know how she would die, but that sounded like a stupid way to go. Luckily she was right, and that path became open to them.

* * *

The cavern went on like that for a long time. And the questions got progressively harder. If he thought that choosing between inanimate objects was hard, he struggled when the objects began representing aspects of his life; sex life over wealth, career over childhood memories and so forth. And when it came to answering questions on Psikaris' behalf, it became even harder. Luckily, perhaps, the penalties at this early stage didn't seem to be too harsh. He'd received a minor electric shock for not knowing that her favourite colour was black, and she had gotten a slightly more harsh one for thinking that he would prefer to fight Darklings to Psions. But as the cages moved from the inanimate to the abstract he saw cages of people coming and that, he suspected, was where things would get more complicated.

"Cameo." His head jerked up. Before him were two statues of Lunis, one in each of her forms, and each seemed to speak. "Which is my more important form?"

"That's easy," he replied. "Your lover form. If everyone loved one another there would be no need for your other side." He wasn't sure why he'd felt compelled to elaborate, but the statues seemed to smile in response, as the left one vanished.

Now they were faced with a quartet of children, two boys and two girls clutching the bars of their respective cells. "Psikaris," they said, in childlike voices instead of the voice of Lunis that they had become accustomed to. "If both your children are the same, which would you rather have. Boys or girls."

"It doesn't matter to me," she started to say, even as a wracking pain came over her. Cameo caught her and helped her to the ground. Watching her in pain was equally agonizing for Cameo. He held her tight against his shoulder, stroking her hair and trying to sound calming. "Fine. Boys," she said, and the pain subsided.

"Really?" Cameo asked. He tended to agree with her that it didn't matter, he would love his children no matter what gender they were. They could be purple, have seven tentacles and three eyes and he would love them unconditionally, but he did secretly hope for one of each.

"Yes. I've heard that boys are easier to raise, and I'm not going to be 'mother of the year' or anything so..." she trailed off as he helped her to her feet. That would be a conversation for another day. He had confidence that she would do fine, even if she had little faith herself. Maybe that was the purpose of this maze, to help couples learn more about their partners, both in their answers and how they perceived their partner.

He couldn't help but wonder how many couples had found their perceptions of their partner change as a result of this series of questions, would that count as a failure? It didn't matter; his love for her couldn't be broken. As before the correct cage melted away leaving Cameo with a clear image of his mother and Queen Luna. "Cameo. Would you sacrifice the lives of those you love for the sake of the empire?" The two women asked.

The question boggled his mind. On the one hand, without the empire what would his family do? Many of them would be lost trying to adapt on another planet, as Lunataks weren't generally well loved. But then an Icewalker was supposed to be loyal to both the empire and their family, to many the empire was their family. But Cameo disagreed. He loved the crown, respected Luna's rulership even, but not at the expense of the people he cared about. "No. I would find a way to revitalize the empire with my family," he said, grateful when his mother's cage vanished.

There were two set left, and in the final pair he could see images of himself and Psikaris. He didn't know what that meant, just hoped that he would get the question. Psikaris was still feeling the effects of the last punishment, and he didn't think she could withstand another barrage. The set before them was probably hers, as it contained Lunis and Psychro. "Psikaris. Which is more important to you, your faith or your brother?"

* * *

Guided by the voice of Lunis, a green clad woman stepped through the halls of White Fang. She passed people along the way, but they did not seem to notice her. And rightly so. She had died sixty-two years ago fighting Mutants on the planet Plundarr. She was one of Lunis' champions, called to action after all these years. There was a duty to perform, a simple killing if the call came. She didn't ask her goddess questions, that wasn't her place.

* * *

"What answer do you want?" Psikaris said. "You probably want me to pick you over him, but that's not the truth. In my darkest times, it's been Psychro that was there for me. He's the one that comforted me and kept me safe, not you. Far too easy a decision."

The statue of Lunis seemed to chuckle and stepped out of her cage. In a heartbeat Psikaris wondered if she had pushed things too far with her statements. The statue waved an arm and the image of Psychro sleeping soundly appeared, he had always been a late sleeper. Beside him stood a woman in green, with a pistol drawn and pointed at his head. She tried crying out a warning to him, but he didn't hear. "That was too easy a decision, let's make it a little more difficult. Whose life do you value more, Psychro's or Cameo's?"

Her mouth went dry, staring as the statue of the goddess drew a stone sword to point at Cameo. She wasn't being serious, was she? Lunis wasn't asking her to choose which one of these men in her life would die, was she? The gods could do as they pleased, and mortals could not control them. "If you kill either of them," she said slowly, her eyes burning with tears. She was trying to control what words came out of her mouth, knowing that she could well lose everything. "There may not be anything I can do to stop you, but my devotion to you will be irreparably destroyed."

"And what can you do to me, child? Your faith in me is weak to begin with, perhaps you'd like to pick another god? Cyris, perhaps, the god of your Psion half? Choose one, the sword inched forward, pressing tightly against Cameo's chest. One thrust and he would be dead, there was little doubt.

"Save him. He's flesh and blood," Cameo started, but the sword's point broke through the flimsy fabric of his shirt and drew a thin drop of blood.

"Apparently he's made of flesh and blood too," Lunis smiled.

Psikaris was barely paying attention though. Her mind was whirling through the possibilities, weighing the possible outcomes. She was smart, she knew that she could figure a way out if she tried. It all hinged on whether Lunis was being honest herself, would she kill the 'loser' or was this a bluff. She had never actually said that she would, it was merely implied. "What happens to the one I don't pick?" she asked.

"Perceptive, this one. I'd be on my toes if I were you, Cameo. To the one you don't pick, nothing. If you choose wrong, however, they die," the sword relaxed slightly, and she saw Cameo release a long breath.

And so there it was. As long as Lunis was being honest with her, she just had to pick correctly. Really, there was no point in doubting the goddess, what would the point in lying be? To see how Psikaris would react to adversity? The trek was about faith, and what greater faith could their be than trusting her to tell the truth. "Well. You're trying to see how much I love Cameo, so in theory I should be saying that it's him just on the principle of this trek. But that sounds like too obvious an answer. I do love them both. Psychro has been both my father and my brother, while Cameo has been lover and friend. In fact, if it wouldn't make people wonder about me and Psychro, I would almost say that Cameo has been like a brother too. I am who I am today because of both of them. I hate this, having to choose one over the other."

The tears were streaming now and she couldn't be bothered wiping them away. If she guessed wrong, she would lose someone dear to her, and that didn't sound fair. But she needed to pick. "Cameo," her voice trailed off, staring at the man who had been her lover. He had found a place in her heart, and he would always be there. "I'm sorry. I choose Psychro."

The sword drew back and vanished. Cameo's knees buckled and he dropped to the ground. Psikaris wanted to comfort him but felt shame burning her cheeks. She had chosen right, but at what cost? Would Cameo think less of her for caring more about her brother than himself? She watched the phantom image of the green clad woman holster her gun and walk away.

"Cameo?" this time it was Lunis' voice calling his name. "The final question is yours. I give you now an opportunity. The two of you have faired so poorly in the maze of truth that only one of you will be allowed to leave. If you choose yourself, I will arrange for the safe delivery of your children. You will go on to live your life, you will find someone who will love you more than Psikaris does, and she will live the remainder of her years here. If you choose to allow her to leave, she will prosper while you suffer for all eternity, punished for your sins."

"It's not going to work," Cameo chuckled sardonically. "You're trying to play on my bruised pride. I heard what she said, but that just means I have to work harder to win her love. I respect her for being honest, knowing what it could cost, and I know there wasn't a wrong decision there. I'm not going to let Psikaris or anyone else suffer on my behalf, and you know it. Torture me all you like, set her free."

The cages all disappeared and the cavern transformed. It became a den of opulence, a warm fire crackling in the fireplace, a large soft bed in the middle of the floor, a table laden with food and drink of every sort. Books and ornaments lined the shelves that surrounded the room. And a simple wooden door on the wall, with the possessions they'd brought on the floor. "You are correct. Stay as long as you please. No harm can come to you as long as you are in here," Lunis' voice echoed.

Wordlessly, Cameo took his bond mate in his arms, back against the bed, and rocked her softly. She smiled at him as much as she could, warmed and comforted by his words and gestures than by the fire. She felt the love radiating off him. Somewhere down the road, they would talk about what had happened here, and maybe analyse what it all meant, but for now she was feeling better. Psikaris realized that Cameo was right. She hadn't said that she *didn't* love him, she just happened to love Psychro that little bit more right now; the one didn't mean the other.

They decided to spend the rest of the day there, enjoying the luxuries. They weren't sure how much further they had to go, but knew it could be a long time until they could experience such again. Sated by food and drink, feeling more comfortable as the lingering tension eased away, they soon found themselves again holding each other for comfort, this time lying on the bed. Nestled snugly, a sense of peace settled over them, allowing them to slip into a refreshing slumber.


	5. Chapter 5

Question of Faith by Jonathan J. Prideaux  
Chapter 5

It felt like morning to Cameo, as he lay in the soft bed. It had been over a week since he'd slept this comfortably, and he could thank the softness of the mattress for that. He'd become pampered, he thought wryly. A little government work instead of living in barracks had spoiled him and made the last few days of sleeping on the ground unpleasant.

That wasn't the only unpleasant thing he'd been through lately. His chest was still tender from the beating he'd taken, and his mind was strained from the emotional turmoil he'd been through. Even now, memories of Psikaris' double being savagely hit with those batons made him shudder and look over to where his bond mate lay sleeping.

He wasn't the only one to be put through the emotional wringer, he scolded himself. For all that he'd been through, Psikaris was feeling worse. Her body language showed clearly that she was withdrawn, shying away from him even in sleep. She was curled tightly into a ball, blanket pulled over her head, and clinging to the far side of the bed. He longed to hold her again, remind her again and again just how much he loved her. Sure, there were things she wasn't good at, and he wasn't at the top of her list of people she loved, but it didn't mean a thing to him. Hell, he'd known when he'd first asked her out that her work would be ranked higher than him, it was the way things were, and he had no inclination to change things.

Until now. Now he wanted to change her mind, and let her see herself through his eyes. Right now, though, she needed rest, and that was something he could give her easily. He padded over to the bookshelf and skimmed the titles looking for something he could quietly read until she woke up. He chose one about an Icewalker stranded on the Dark Moon.

* * *

It felt unusual, sitting with an ex-girlfriend and the guy she was currently sleeping with, but Psychro had been in that position before. Heavy Bevy was one of the few women he had managed to maintain a relationship post-coitus, thanks to her role in his fan club and he did his best to keep her updated on his affairs, as it were. They had spent the last hour or so discussing his experience with Mandora the evil chaser, a story that Tug Mug had already heard. It was one of his favourites because of where it would lead.

"I hope Cheella's worth eet," Heavy Bevy said, looking longingly at the now empty bottle of syrup on the table. They were in the room that Psychro had rented with the Tug Mug, even though it had somehow become the Graviton love nest.

"Yeah, well, I'm hoping that number two three four is my last one," Psychro sighed. If he could make it work with Chilla then he was content to make her his one and only love. He had little doubt that she would delay sex for as long as she could, testing him to see if he was only using her to gain another notch on his bedpost.

"And eef you cheat on her, then number two three five weell be your last one ever," Tug Mug chortled. The kitchen staff had been forced to work overtime to provide the room service, but didn't mind because Gravitons were known as heavy tippers when it came to good food. The amount of bacon that descended in to Tug Mug's waiting gullet was evidence that he was indeed pleased. "Although, I must say I'm a beet offended. Cheella almost slept with Alluro and slept with Red Eye. Other than Amok, I'm the only one of that group she deedn't think of sleeping with."

There was a reason for that, but Psychro chose not to say it. "And Luna. Speaking of which, what's the betting line on her being a blushing bride?"

"The gossip ees that she's at least considering eet, but that there aren't many takers. I've heard that eet's five to one that she decides not to take a husband, and three to one that she can't find one," Heavy Bevy said.

Psychro blinked. That was surprising to him. "There are enough power hungry people out there that would be willing to overlook her defects. I'll agree that there's question whether she'll want them or not. I wouldn't be surprised to see her hitched, it would do her some good to get laid."

"Eef she does, you'll be able to hear eet from here."

* * *

Psikaris woke, escaping the grips of a far too vivid dream, and was more than a little surprised to find that Cameo was lying next to her. But then, why wouldn't he? This was reality, not the dream world, no matter how real it had felt.

She'd been abandoned, in that dream, Cameo telling her how much he loathed her and how he had gotten all he'd wanted out of her. Her brother had been there too, that self-satisfied smirk on his face as he pointed out that he had warned her of the dangers of opening her heart to a man. They were scum, he reminded her, wanting only sex, and that she was better off bonding with an engine. Those would never leave her. Break down, maybe, but she could fix them. A broken heart or wounded pride was trickier.

"You okay?" Cameo asked, putting down the book he had been reading. He seemed genuinely concerned, which only shocked her for an instant.

"Just a dream. Don't worry about it," she said reassuringly, dispelling the ghosts of that vision. Then, to change the subject, she asked "what are you reading?"

"Icewalker propaganda. Some guy named Tym of the night cloak, who managed to elude the best Darkling hunters and survived undetected on the Dark Moon for a year. It says it's based on a true story, but I'm doubtful anyone can be this uninteresting. We should probably get going soon before it gets too late and we're forced to stay an extra day. I've had enough of this," Cameo stretched and climbed out of bed.

Psikaris joined him at the table of food soon after. There was trickery going on with the table, she noted, taking a slab of an unidentified meat product. All the food was at their optimum temperature, but she could detect no heating source on the table. Most people would pass it off as magic, but she had always believed that 'magic' was the term used for anything one could not identify. There was a reason behind all this and, given time she was sure she could figure it out.

They didn't really have time. Cameo was right about that much. If they wanted to get to Lunis Lake and finish the trek, they would have to leave sooner rather than later, or else commit themselves to spending an extra day here. Lunis had said that they could spend as long as they liked, but she didn't feel up to taking advantage of the offer. She had been through enough on this trek, thank you very much.

There was a lot to sort out when this was over. It had started out pleasantly enough, with the intense feeling of love she had felt from Cameo, and the highs he had taken her to following the ceremony. But then there had been the business with Isilik, the difficult decision she had had to make concerning Cameo and her brother, the prospects of losing one or both of them. The self-doubts and the fears had overwhelmed her and she could only hope that she would recover from the spiritual abuse.

And it wasn't over yet. They had been five days away from the end of the journey when they had first been abducted by the Yerin. How far had they been taken and did that distance put them closer or farther from their goal.

"What do you suppose happens when someone goes through the trek for a second time?" Cameo asked, breaking into her thoughts. He had selected a bowl of thick stew. The meat in that, at least, they had identified as Reptilian Mutant, a meat that she had never learned to enjoy.

"I don't know," she answered. "I guess the person either gets a free pass through part of the trial, or the Yerin try something different." Certainly a person going through it again would know to expect an abduction and seduction. Would they prepare their partner for it? A lingering feeling from her dream rose to the surface. "Why? Are you planning on going through this again?"

"No. Of course not. Just something I wondered. I'm not letting you get away from me. Ever." He looked hurt by the question, and she knew that she had said it a little more harshly than she'd intended.

"I'm sorry," she said, patting his arm, "I didn't mean it like that. We should get going." She wanted to do more, to show him that really did love him, but that would lead back to the bed, and that could wait until they got back. Instead Psikaris walked over to the door, where their possessions were waiting, and began to change into a clean outfit, a yellow and black thing that was soon covered with heavier gear.  
Cameo pushed open the door, causing the cold air to rush in, and they looked outside. She didn't know how, or rather why, they'd done it, but the Yerin had transported them close to Lunis Lake. Somewhere on the other side of that was the shrine and their destination. That seemed a little too convenient. Was the trek basically over already? Another day and a half and they would be home, snug in their beds?

As they stood in the mouth of the tunnel, she was taken back briefly to a similar experience, when they had first left White Fang. They had been standing side by side, about to embark on a quest, unsure of what was to follow. That day seemed like a lifetime ago, though she knew that to be foolish. "Let's do this," she said, pulling him close for a lengthy kiss, an echo of that other departure.

They stepped into the gently falling snow, the warm Yerin tunnels vanishing behind them. There was no turning back now, as there hadn't been then. It was onwards, into the unknown.

* * *

Lunis Lake was frozen, about a foot thick if Cameo was any judge. It was deceptive, though. Many a foolish traveler had tried to cross it on foot, only to find that the ice was much thinner closer to the middle. There were all sorts of legends surrounding this, but he preferred to think of it as simple science. There were no fire breathing monsters there, and Lunis' heart wasn't stashed there. He often wondered where such legends got their origin.

He also wondered how many unwary trek goers attempted it, trying to cut their journey down only to be cut down themselves. It was tempting, he had to admit, but he wasn't foolhardy enough to try. He and Psikaris had made good time, reaching the lake in little over an hour. The scenery was beautiful, the Qindar hills that they had emerged from were still visible, topped with small trees that made them resemble little heads with hair. The lake itself was a rich dark blue colour, barely visible beneath the ice, contrasting sharply with the cloudless sky. The shrine was located somewhere along the edge of the lake, and he took out his map to determine the shortest route. "Figures," he smirked, catching Psikaris' attention. He held the map out for her to see. "It's on the opposite side."

"Of course. How else is Lunis supposed to lure us across the lake?" Psikaris replied. It pleased him to see her outside. Some of the gloom seemed to have lifted from her expression, and he was almost willing to let it slide as having been remnants of her dream. Almost. He'd known her since childhood, and knew there was something more, but that she would tell him later. It was one of the things that she said she loved about him, was that he was concerned, but respected her enough to let her deal with these things at her pace.

"Well, we're not falling for that one. It's that way," he pointed, taking the lead.

* * *

"Psychro of House Myntaello," Snoeya said simply, standing in the doorway to his bedroom. He had been rummaging through his pack for his brandy when she had arrived. He bowed low to her in respect for her position. He had never had much time for religion, considering it useful at times, but generally serving as a waste of time. He'd met religious fanatics, and they had never struck him as being particularly bright or fully sane. Surely, he thought, if the gods were so powerful, why would they care at all about mere mortals. His greatest triumph, where religion was concerned, was getting a priestess to moan out the name of another god. She'd been the only priestess to join him under his sheets.

It was ironic, in a way, that he had been chosen to serve Lunis despite all this. Or maybe it was because of this. If he were a god, and he wasn't despite what some of his suitors said, he would get tired of people constantly sucking up to him. He would want people around who weren't so easily swayed and who wouldn't be afraid to tell him no. Snoeya stood there still, smiling at him in a way that made him think she could read his mind. "Erm, yes?" he asked.

"It's almost time, if it is to be. Psikaris and Cameo will arrive at the shrine tomorrow afternoon. Unless they fail the final test. One last test of faith. I've taken the liberty of arranging for a ship to transport you there, if you'd like."

"Thank you. I'll let Tug Mug know. I'm sure he'll be thrilled."

* * *

This is going way too smoothly, Psikaris thought to herself. She was walking in the lead now, her feet crunching softly through the snow. The wind was still blowing, but gently, otherwise it was still. The trek was about many things; love, faith, and more. Lunis had another trick up her proverbial sleeve and Psikaris knew it. But what form would it take? Physical? Mental? Emotional? She hoped for anything but the last. Her mind was burdened with so much as it was that the prospects of being taken through the wringer again didn't appeal to her. Not that she ever enjoyed dealing with the emotional, she chastised herself, nor the physical. The mental could be fun, under the right circumstances.

The conversation had gone quiet, as the two conserved their energy for the walking. Through mutual consent, they wanted to cover as much distance as possible. They stopped now and again for breaks, their bodies protesting the exercise and muscles ached from overuse. They continued on, even as it began getting dark, before calling a stop. They were walking beside the frozen lake, and it wouldn't take much to veer off-course and wind up taking an unpleasant dip in the cold water.

Psikaris set up the tent, ever alert, while Cameo moved around setting up their campfire. They still had plenty of food, gratefully, and had their fills. "I'll take the first watch," she said, prodding a fallen branch back into place with the toe of her boot. Cameo looked at her quizzically. "I know it sounds silly, but it's a feeling. How many people do you suppose let down their guard with the finish in sight?"

"It's not silly, and I trust you. You're probably right too. If you get tired, wake me." Cameo kissed her once and shuffled into the tent. Within minutes she heard his faint snoring and knew he was asleep. She got up, mostly to keep her circulation going, and paced around the camp, eyes peeled and pistol drawn.

I hope your trust is justified, she thought. She had been snuck up on by Isilik and by the Yerin, embarrassingly. But she reasoned that in both cases she had been distracted, thinking of Cameo. Now it was still, and there would be no excuses.

* * *

Tug Mug cried softly into his pillow. Heavy Bevy had left him. She'd made some flimsy excuse about needing to return to the Graviton Moon and had left him. The only consolation was that the goodbye note had been attached to a large sandwich. But now the sandwich was gone, just like her.

* * *

Cameo was having a very strange dream, one in which he was watching his children embark on their own treks, when he was wakened abruptly by Psikaris calling his name. There was a sense of urgency in her voice that he didn't like, and he fumbled for his pistol.

Staggering out into the snow, not bothering to even put on his boots, he heard the reason for her panic. A polar bear was lumbering across the ice, far too close by for comfort. He adjusted the pistol's power setting to its maximum, knowing that they were practically armoured.   
Was it being drawn to them? They hadn't cooked any meat tonight, but there certainly was some buried in his pack. Was it the fire, or did fire keep them away? Automatically his mind ran through every scrap of information he had on the creatures. He'd never encountered one, though he had seen the hide of one once. Few people who met them survived, in fact. They could be scared off though.

"Told you Lunis had one more trick," Psikaris said. She stood by the fire, facing in the direction she thought the polar bear was coming from. Her eyes were wide and her hands were shaking. She'd never killed before until Isilik, and now she was facing something stronger. Cameo cursed himself for a fool. Of course this was what Lunis would send, something to see if Psikaris had learned from that and could put her trust in himself or the goddess.

Another roar, this time much closer. Now they could make out the faint dark shape, lumbering towards them. He aimed his pistol in that direction and left off a clean shot, lancing into the ground in front it. He didn't want to hurt the thing, just chase it away. But if it got much closer he wouldn't have a choice.

His plan didn't work. Instead of backing away, or hesitating at least, it began to run, heavy footfalls sending clumps of snow behind it. Polar bears weren't quick, or so he'd heard, but this one seemed plenty quick enough. His pistol fired again, this time catching a glancing blow on the beast's shoulder. It stumbled to the side but recovered quickly. Unlike the variety on Third Earth, Ice Moon bears had a third set of legs, which they used to distribute weight and to give them better manoeuverability on the ice.

He fired again, this time missing by a hair. Where was his support fire? Why wasn't Psikaris shooting? He didn't have the time to look in her direction and just kept shooting. The polar bear howled as the shots began hitting it in the chest and even once in the face. The bear was enraged, and he couldn't blame it, but why wasn't it falling? "It must be an older one," he thought grimly, taking a half-second to check the power level on his weapon. Notoriously the hide grew thicker with every year, or so he had been told. Or was this a Lunis trick? Should he get on his knees and pray? Psikaris was much better at reading the goddess' intents. Speaking of which, he wondered again where she was.

"Lunis, protect us," he said, realizing that the polar bear was too close for ranged weapons to be of much use. He switched to the saber that hung on his belt, watching closely as the nearby fire cast shadows across the white beast's side. It moved towards him, those massive paws poised to strike. Cameo moved away as quickly as he dared, watching for an opening, even as a strange white blur struck its back.

He realized what the blur was a second later, even as he rushed in, ducking a wildly swinging arm to pierce the bear's belly. His blade snapped, even as the metal plunged into the bear's gut, sending blood from the wound. Psikaris? What was she doing? The bear stood on its hind legs, flailing to try and pry loose the person on its back. Cameo swatted at the arms with his broken sword, hoping above all else that Psikaris knew what she was doing, and tried to draw some of its attention to him so that she could do whatever it was that she had in mind. Cameo heard the shot and jumped aside as he realized that the polar bear was coming down.

The polar bear landed beside the tent, extinguishing the fire with the rush of air caused when it fell. Cameo gaped, crouched with his useless weapon in one hand, and a half dead pistol in the other. Psikaris, her own eyes wild and hair in disarray, slowly got off the bear and walked methodically towards her bondmate. "What in Lunis' name made you do that?" he asked, a mixture of awe and shock in his voice.

"A simple deduction," she replied. He saw her stagger as the adrenaline rush began to fade. "I figured that this was a test. Lunis wanted me to prove that I'm every bit a warrior. She knew my confidence was shaken with the Isilik mess, and I had a hunch that she would give me an opening to redeem myself. I thought all this during my watch. When I first saw the polar bear I was terrified, especially when your shots weren't doing anything, but then I started praying to Lunis, and I realized something. These things have a weak spot in their craniums. I knew the angles and power and trajectory. I calculated everything and I, well, I jumped instinctively because I knew I'd chicken out if I didn't."

"You did all that math in a few seconds?" Cameo asked, eyes flicking from Psikaris to where the polar bear rested. It was harder to see both now, as the fire had gone out, but he could see enough to be amazed.

"Well yeah. I had to. You were in danger," she replied.

He helped her to her feet, and held her tightly against him. "Karis. I'm going to be honest with you here. I've never been more turned on in my life." He kissed her to prove his words, and pulled her towards the tent. The desire to keep watch was forgotten in the haste to relieve her of her clothes, and to give her the best sex she could possibly get. His lips and hands frantically touched every sensitive piece of flesh, desperate to try and reciprocate the pleasure he was feeling before he burst. In no time at all he was thrusting a different sword, ecstasy building until he cried out, shattering the stillness of the night.

* * *

Much later, still basking in the afterglow of their intense coupling, Cameo found himself gently caressing Psikaris' thigh, draped loosely over his leg while rested her head on his chest. "Cameo?" she asked. "Thank you for not giving up on me. I know it's not going to be easy between us all the time but..."

"I know. I will always love you, no matter what, because you're worth it," he whispered.

"So are you," she said, tilting her head and kissing his lips. "I love you too."

* * *

They saw the shining temple within an hour of walking. A domed building which legend said was supposed to resemble a pregnant belly. Cameo didn't know why pregnancy was the aspect of Lunis' role as goddess of lovers that people focussed on, he supposed it was a part of her 'duties' but it wasn't exclusive. But then, a heart shaped temple would be more difficult to construct, with the ventricles and everything.

Psikaris looked over her shoulder at his sudden laughter, but he waved it off. It was too silly to explain right now. Besides, they were almost there. Another two hours of walking and their adventure would be over. Long over and the prospect was making him giddy. He had everything he could possibly want. A bondmate, a steady job, kids on the way, the empire was stable, and he'd passed the goddess' test. Even she approved of his relationship.

He conceded, for an instant only, that life wasn't going to be smooth sailing after today. Work alone was going to be stressful, along with the heavy responsibilities of being a father. Was he ready for it? He somehow doubted it, but he had been raised by an awesome mother who had set the example for him. For a long while, he hoped, she would be there to pitch in if he needed it. And he still had Psikaris.

Psikaris. He loved the sound of her name on his tongue. She looked like she was feeling better. There was confidence in her walking that had been lacking yesterday. She had needed that encounter last night with the polar bear as much as she had the lovemaking afterwards. Cameo knew she was right in her speculation, he felt it inside. Lunis had tested their love and then rewarded them with what they needed. It had been for him too, he thought with a wry smile. Something to confirm that he could count on Psikaris in a pinch.

It wasn't over yet, he tried to remind himself, making his head swivel to survey the land, there was still time for Lunis to play one more trick. She wouldn't though, his heart said. She'd had her fun. Still, one never knew.

* * *

Conversely, Psikaris was forming in her mind all the things that they had to do when they got back. Although they'd been away from the capital for about eight or nine days, she had been so busy that it might as well have been more. Her doctor would want to see her almost immediately, though they both knew that Lunis would protect the unborn children, as well as catching up on all the latest news in the science and technology world. Advances were being made daily, after all, and she enjoyed keeping up with it.

There was bound to be at least one family function to attend, to formally celebrate their passing of the trek, as well as checking in to see what had been happening in their lives. She would need at least one solid day to catch up with Psychro somewhere private. And then of course was unpacking everything in her new home. She and Cameo had been living together for a while now, but now it was official, they were almost bonded. He would be moving into the bedroom. She shivered at the thought.

And that was just the start of the living arrangements. Cameo had been converting the room he'd been using as an office for about a week now, off and on, into a bedroom for the kids. The home would need to be child proofed down the line, and she would need to stop leaving tools and machine bits around that a small child could meddle with. It was a little worrisome, and more than a minor hassle, she liked having everything where she could get at it. Some called it disorganized, but she knew where on her worktable everything was. She'd scolded Cameo more than once for removing some tool, and she knew he would occasionally move something just to see if she noticed. She usually did.

She let out a sudden shriek when Cameo tackled her into the snow, pinning her on her back beneath him and planting a kiss on her lips. She had panicked for a second, imagining that he had seen some terror before she did, but relaxed when she saw his playful grin. He'd been in a strange mood all morning, like a child waiting for their birthday. Psikaris tossed snow in his face, buying her time to shove him off so that they could reverse positions. "I don't know what's gotten into you," she said, trying to look angry. "I think I like it." The mask crumbled and she scooped up her hat from the snow.

"I'm high on you," Cameo replied charmingly. He always seemed to turn the goofiest sounding things into something sweet and romantic. "And if you liked that, then I've got more waiting for you at the temple."

"Then let's not waste any more time."

* * *

The temple was much more impressive close up. Cameo had heard the legends of why the temple had been formed. It was said to be the place where Lunis had touched when she had first come to this moon. Legend said that one of the earliest Icewalkers had found her there and had offered her the shelter of his cave. She fell in love with him and bore him a son, from whom all other Icewalkers were descended. One of the greatest heroes to ever live, Vaekin the second had come here near the end of his life and was buried in the temple's basement along with a pair of other corpses. Cameo had figured it was mostly superstition, but seeing the place itself now he could almost believe it. Up close he saw that was a large green building, easily housing a hundred people, and adorned with statues of figures, weapons pointed towards the sky, and all holding the hand of a loved one.

Perhaps the most striking thing of all, was that there was no snow on the building, nor on the ground immediately around it. "It's the statues," Psikaris said in wonderment. "See how their weapons are pointed over the ground? The tips of the weapons mark the outside of the snow-free area."

She was right, naturally. He didn't know how it was done, possibly with a force field, but more likely through magic, but it did appear that the statues were somehow protecting the building from the snow.

The door was plain wood, and opened easily at a touch. A loud cheer went up as they crossed the threshold. Psikaris ran from his side into her brother's waiting arms, and he didn't mind. He thought he understood now. Priests and servants crowded around, congratulating them on their successful trek. A large statue of Lunis in the main hall seemed to be facing the door, her expression warming him and making his spirit feel light. Yes, they had completed their trek, their love was true.


	6. Chapter 6

Question of Faith by Jonathan J. Prideaux  
Epilogue

Artemyn saluted crisply as Cameo's ship landed, waiting patiently outside. "Congratulations," he said, extending a hand to first Cameo and then to Psikaris. "I think you'll find that everything is still in order. I look forward to getting back to Vencury."

For an instant Cameo thought he saw a flicker of disappointment cross the younger man's face, but let it pass. Lunar society was built on advancing one's career through the demise of another. If Artemyn wasn't gunning for his job in the long run then Cameo would be surprised. Such a man might even help Cameo's own career, providing incentive to keep up the hard work and not get too comfortable. Besides, he was in far too good a mood to let anything bother him at the moment. He and Psikaris would be home soon, and they could unwind from an interesting adventure.

"Luna wants to see you before you go home. She won't admit it, but I think she's missed having you around," he heard his secretary, Erillis, pipe up, as she disentangled herself from a massive hug to Psikaris. Okay, so maybe he couldn't unwind. Yet.

* * *

The throne room was nearly empty when he got there. Luna sat on her massive throne, while Amok lay curled at her tiny feet. Along with the usual compliment of guards, there was a royal Lunatak and a Control officer present, and both nodded cordially to Cameo as he entered. "We'll continue this conversation later. I need to speak with my air commander," Luna said. The control officer seemed about to protest, but left with little fuss. "Aftermath of the Aristarchus mess. Control wants access to his holdings before the trial. They're insisting that he can't use a Psion lawyer too, if you can believe it." Cameo could. He'd suspected more than one Psion of using their powers in a courtroom. "You managed to survive, I take it. I expect you to resume your duties tomorrow. Not much has happened since you were gone, but we'll go over it anyway."

Cameo couldn't stop smiling and nodded. Luna was welcoming him home and congratulating him in her own way, and he let her know it was appreciated. There was a lot to discuss, analysing Mutant activities, and the strange loss of a wealthy couple travelling between moons. Still, nothing looked urgent, and he was grateful. It really was good to be back.

* * *

Tug Mug wheeled to his room, staring at the transmission from his home moon. He had enjoyed his stay on the Royal Moon for a good week since the trek had ended, but he had duties on Third Earth, as part of the governing body, and they wanted him to accompany a shipment of beer, along with a weapons system that they had developed. There was a faint hope that it could be used to repel Mumm-Ra if he decided to attack New Lunis. There was nothing else holding him back, so he began packing. Psychro would need to be going back soon too, and Tug Mug wanted to see how his relationship with Chilla went.

* * *

"You're leaving?" Psikaris asked. As promised, Cameo was back at his desk in the control tower overlooking the landing pad the next day. She, on the other hand, had the day off to get up to date.

"Yeah. Graviton ship, so you know the cooking's going to be greasy," Psychro replied. There weren't going to be many passengers on the flight, mostly crew delivering goods and picking up others. He'd seen Tug Mug's name on the manifest and been pleased. Black Tiger was also on the flight, and he was curious as to why.

"You take care of yourself out there. You don't have your little sister to protect you?" she said, tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"And you let me know if Cameo isn't taking care of you. I'm not too far away that I can't come back at a moment's notice. Screw Tycho and Luna if they don't like it. You're the best family a guy could ask for." The levity in his voice faltered. "You are going to be okay, right?" He took her hand in his, patting it. They'd known each other too long, long enough that they didn't need words to convey meaning.

"I will. There's going to be some adjustments, but I'll be fine. I had a nightmare about it last night, but I've always been pretty good with my dreams. Make sure you're back in time to see the twins when they're born."

Psychro chuckled warmly. "Nothing could keep me away. I just don't want to be there in the delivery room." He pulled her to her feet, hugging her tightly. He was going to miss his sister, but he actually felt reasonably comfortable that Cameo wouldn't screw it up too bad. "I love you."

She held him for a long time, allowing the tears to come. "I love you too," she said, and knew that she wasn't the only one crying.


End file.
